<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bliss of Ignorance by AwkwardDinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469061">The Bliss of Ignorance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDinosaur/pseuds/AwkwardDinosaur'>AwkwardDinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDinosaur/pseuds/AwkwardDinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hexside's school for the prestigiously gifted was built on the foundation of honing the skills of kids who excel in certain fields of study. While some students attend the school for these exceptional abilites, others are able to attend due to their societal high class rank.</p><p>However, everything changes when the school decides to open up applications for a single outsider to attend the school as a sort of once in a lifetime event. </p><p>What happens when Luz Noceda, a product of Reality Check Summer Camp's questionable methods for normality, winds up finding herself in this school full of elites?</p><p> </p><p>// Trigger Warning // : PTSD, Anxiety, Homophobia, some harsh language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "The</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <em> <b>**</b> </em> </span> <span class="u"> <em> <b>AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ):</b> </em> </span></p><p>
  <em> <b>Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story, The Bliss of Ignorance! Whether you came from my one shot, one of my other stories, or you simply found this by chance, I welcome you all the same!</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Before we get started, I wanted to go ahead and preface a few things in case this is the first time you've read something of mine.</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>1) Updates may at times be consistent, while at other times they may not be. I'm a full time English student at my university, so at times, my real life can consume my drive to write. </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">However</span> </b> </em> <em> <b>, don't let that discourage you! I already have a lot of this story planned out, and I am </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">completely</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> dedicated to ensuring that my story gets told in its entirety! Thus, I don't want to set anything in stone in terms of daily uploads...but expect to have at least one update in the span of two weeks? Probably more than that, but that's worse case scenario for me.</b> </em></p><p><em> <b>2) Since the fandom for this show is slightly younger than the last fandom I wrote for, I've decided to limit the amount of curse words I'll use throughout the story. (Sorry for those who were fans of my last story and the colorful language there haha) However, this </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">isn't</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> to say that there won't be times where it'll be </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">necessary</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> for the story I'm trying to tell (I'll give fair warning in those chapters if language is a bit more mature). Be warned that this story will also have pretty mature themes. (The specific trigger warnings are under the description for the story)</b> </em></p><p><em> <b>3) Before you ask...</b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">no</span> </b> </em> <em> <b>. There will be </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">nothing</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> in this story that will be even </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">remotely</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> sexual. Even with the characters being aged up in this story, I still don't think it's okay to have that kind of content in this kind of a ship. I write my stories to give characters of a show/game a new light. My passion is the story telling aspect of fanfics, </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">not</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> the pandering to any weird fantasies of audiences out there.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>4) Here's a guide for how to read my stories:</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>- </b></em>Words in bold and in apostrophes (ex: <b>'Like this!'</b>) represents the inner thoughts of Luz. (Since this story is following her journey.)</p><p>- Words that are italicized (ex: <em>Like this!) </em>represent emphasis. So, if there's a word that needs to be emphasized within a sentence or a dialouge piece, it'll be italicized!</p><p>- Words in quotations (ex: "Like this!") represent dialogue! I feel the need to say this, since words in quotations and words in apostrophes look kind of similar.</p><p>
  <em> <b>That's about it for introductions! I promise future author's notes won't nearly be this long. I hope you enjoy this story, and feel free to leave your thoughts down below! I love being able to interact with the people who read my chapters!</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>PS: If you've never read a story of mine, here's a bit of advice: </b> </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">Read carefully.</span> </b> </em> <em> <b> Things that happen later on in the story may or may not be hinted at before they happen. I'm a huge fan of foreshadowing and having big reveals... ;)</b> </em></p><p>-------------</p><p>
  <b>'This dream...it's happening again.'</b>
</p><p>The caws of distant birds echoing through the forest could be heard as trees of varying types continued to rustle in the wind. The sunlight beaming from above seemed to be the only source of light in this wooded area, which was even censored itself, due to the thick leaves that hovered in the air. While there wasn't a <em>completely</em> distinct smell lingering, there was no denying the underlying scent of oak and dew that colluded together.</p><p>A blanket of light fog hovered over the ground, with certain spots occasionally spiraling due to the inconsistent gusts of wind. Strangely, besides the birds that could be heard from all angles, there didn't seem to be any other signs of life around.</p><p>Well, <em>besides</em> the voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"How high do you think a griffin can fly? Sure, <em>birds</em> can soar above the clouds with ease. But, do you think a lion with a bird head and some wings strapped to it could do the same?"</p><p>The voice wasn't anything unusual for <em>this</em> place. Nothing was, really.</p><p>After all, none of it was even real.</p><p>"<em>Why</em> does it even matter? They're not real. No point in pondering the nonexistent."</p><p>A moment of silence passed, as the wind continued to pick up stray leaves from the tree. However, as with any moment of serenity, eventually, the moment was broken with a response.</p><p>"If it's not real, then <em>why</em> does it have a name? Why do people know what it looks like? Even if something doesn't <em>physically</em> exist, does that make it any less real than something that does?"</p><p>"Our attention should be more focused on what we <em>can</em> see. Not on what we can't. Reality is concrete. Imaginary beasts of legend are fickle."</p><p>"Hmm...if you say so...<em>Luz</em>."</p><p>And just like that, reality came into fruition once more. Like always.</p><p>---------</p><p>"<em>Miha</em>, wake up! You don't want to leave a bad first impression on your first day, do you?" A voice called from below, startling Luz out of the deep slumber she had found herself in.</p><p>Slowly arising from her mattress, Luz looked to her left to see that the sun was indeed up in the sky, much to her dismay.</p><p>
  <em>School.</em>
</p><p>A prison for both the body and mind. Body, because you had to physically be there in order to get any sort of credit. Mind, because unlike what school loved to advertise to clueless parents and guardians, there was <em>no</em> aspect of school that inspired any sort of creativity or originality.</p><p>Each class functions on the idea of <em>structure</em>. Teachers prepare each student for standardized tests, which change constantly from their ineffectiveness. Their lesson plans are predetermined, and most of the time, are lackluster in terms of being even remotely interesting. All that <em>really</em> matters to the school is ensuring kids don't screw up their public academic reputations.</p><p>Even in the social aspect of school, each clique and friend group functions by being structured based on an individual's interests and personality. There are the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the theatre enthusiasts, and other cliché social groups.</p><p>If you <em>don't</em> fit into the academic structure of school, or the social structure: You become damned to a life of failure and isolation.</p><p>For Luz, this concept wasn't something that came to her naturally. In fact, until two years ago, it wasn't even anything she had ever <em>considered</em>. However, <em>every</em> child's imaginative phase eventually fades away.</p><p>If not, it can always be taken away by force if need be.</p><p>Getting out from underneath the warmth of her sheets, Luz stretched her arms out as she looked at her disgruntled figure in her mirror. Her short hair looked fresh out of her bed, while her t-shirt hung slightly off of her shoulder.</p><p>As she began to run her hands through her hair to shape it properly, Luz opened up her closet to select her outfit for the day. After all, as her mother had just reminded her, today wasn't any ordinary day for the Noceda family.</p><p>The reason for such an occurrence started roughly a week ago when Luz received a peculiar letter in the mail that she would have never expected to receive.</p><p>--------</p><p>It was like any typical Monday afternoon in the Noceda household. Luz was about a week away from starting her junior year of high school, and Luz's mother Camilia had just arrived home from her shift.</p><p>However, with a rather professionally sealed letter in her hand, Camilia was about two seconds away from discussing information that would change Luz's life in an <em>unexpected</em> way.</p><p>"A letter of <em>acceptance</em>? For a <em>full</em> ride to <em>Hexside?</em> Miha, where did this come from?" Luz's mother asked, showcasing an expression of both shock and excitement.</p><p>Looking up from the sudoku puzzle she was finishing up, Luz raised her eyebrow as she seemed to be equally as puzzled. "I mean, before school got let out last year, my English teacher pushed that I apply for that Hexside lottery that was popular a while ago. I didn't think much of it. I mean, why of all people would <em>I</em> win it?"</p><p>Hexside: A preparatory school for the prestigiously gifted. It was a renowned school that was known for its success rates in producing the next generation of impactful human beings. The criteria for being accepted in was <em>extremely</em> high, essentially only letting in the most genius of children in different fields of study. Well, <em>besides</em> the attendees that were able to get in with enough money to pay tuition.</p><p>However, most likely due to the backlash received over the years from not allowing normal students to attend the school, Hexside did something that had <em>never</em> been done in its nearly two hundred years of functionality: A nationwide raffle.</p><p>An active student between the ages of 10-17 was allowed to send in one submission that gave a bit of background information, as well as context for the overall academic success they had thus far.</p><p>From <em>those</em> profile submissions, students would be selected and entered into a large raffle pool, where a single student would be given the opportunity to attend Hexside.</p><p>For a while on the news, this occurrence was a <em>big</em> deal. It was said that some of the nation's top leaders in politics, technology, and the working class were produced by this single school. The reasons behind such success stories are mostly unknown, due to Hexside's ability to keep its activities hidden away from the public eye.</p><p>Either way, having an average student attend the school was simply <em>unheard</em> of. Hence why the anticipation to see which child was going to be selected became a <em>huge</em> deal.</p><p>However, things changed after it was revealed by Hexside's principal that the lucky student would <em>not</em> be revealed to the press or the public. Instead, the student would be confidentially told through the medium of a single letter.</p><p>And <em>that</em> letter was now in the hands of Camilla Nodeca.</p><p>"I can't believe it...my <em>baby</em> is going to be attending the top school in the nation. <em>Luz! </em>Aren't you excited? A new school, a new opportunity to-"</p><p>"<em>When</em> did I ever say I wanted to go? I know I submitted an application, but that was mostly because my teacher wouldn't shut up about it until I did. I have <em>no</em> interest in attending such a regal place such as Hexside." Luz interrupted, in a rather monotone manner.</p><p>"<em>Baby</em>...I understand your hesitation. Going to a new place can be intimidating. However, don't you think this would be a good thing for you?"</p><p>"<em>Me?</em> Being scared of going to a <em>new</em> and <em>unknown</em> place? I wonder where <em>those</em> hesitations came from." Luz responded, as she grabbed her sudoku book and began to make her way back to her room.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> that if I could take back sending you there, I would. I've apologized a <em>countless</em> amount of times, even though I know words can't take back what happened. <em>When</em> will you be able to forgive me and move on? You won't even <em>talk</em> to me about it, yet you use it as a weapon to distance yourself from me and the rest of the world. I think going to a place like Hexside would be a good environment change for you, Luz."</p><p>Stopping with one foot on the bottom step of the stairs, Luz clenched further onto her book as memories of the past began to fade in and out of her subconscious. And not particularly good ones, at that.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> I made a mistake once in trusting an institution to help you out, but I feel as though this is completely different from back then. Please, <em>Miha? </em>I...<em>miss</em> seeing you smile. Seeing you laugh. Being here clearly isn't making you any better, but <em>maybe</em> being in a place filled with people with positive influences could break you out of your shell? If not for yourself...could you at least try for me?" Camilia cried out, in a seemingly desperate attempt to get an ounce of guilt out of Luz.</p><p>However, what she received in response from Luz <em>wasn't</em> fueled by the guilt that Camilia was hoping for. Rather, it was out of sheer <em>annoyance</em> for having such a useless conversation.</p><p>"Fine. I'll go if that's what you want, <em>mother</em>."</p><p>With that simple reply, Luz continued her trek upstairs, leaving her clearly distraught mother below to relieve the regret that had affected her since <em>that</em> moment two years ago.</p><p>It didn't bother Luz, however, how her words had made her mother feel. After all, the cold shoulder that she was showing her mother was not even <em>comparatively</em> as bad as the despair that had been produced from <em>that</em> summer.</p><p>Not even in the slightest.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead! The car is all packed up with your stuff, so all you need to do is double check your room for anything you might have forgotten. I'll be waiting in the car, but no need to rush! I gave us an extra thirty minutes of travel time in case traffic gets bad." Camilia yelled out, as she grabbed her cardigan and car keys.</p><p>Grabbing one last bag near the front door, Camilia swooped it up in her hand, before going through the front door and shutting it behind her.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Luz looked around as she didn't feel the need to rush. Since she wasn't exactly sure <em>when</em> it was she'd be able to return back home.</p><p>Not that home had anything worth returning to.</p><p>Heading back upstairs, Luz inspected every corner of her room to ensure that she had packed up everything she wanted. However, in the corner of her eye, a certain pile of books had grabbed her attention that she most <em>certainly</em> would've regretted leaving.</p><p>The Good Witch Azura, volumes one through five.</p><p>While a lot of "childish" and "useless" things had become unimportant to Luz after <em>that</em> summer, one thing that had stayed important in Luz's life, was her favorite book series of all time.</p><p>Written by Glithy Tibam, The Azura series tells the tale of a witch named Azura, as she travels through a magical world filled with magic and mystical charm. Luz had discovered the series when she was only 13 and had fallen in love with it ever since. In fact, her infatuation with the series could probably be even seen by some as an <em>obsession</em>.</p><p>This <em>perhaps</em> explained how she was able to keep her passion for it, even after losing any motivation for anything that wasn't realistic and normal.</p><p>"I can't believe I almost forgot about you. I guess double-checking <em>isn't</em> completely useless after all." Luz cynically told herself, as she shoveled the books into her hands.</p><p>Taking one last look around the nearly bare room, Luz furrowed her brows as her conflicting emotions made her slightly uncomfortable. Turning her back against her lifelong bedroom, Luz used her feet to prop open the door, before pushing her body against the door to shut it for the last time in what would be a while.</p><p>Taking in one last breath of the essence of her house, Luz's face remained emotionless as she made her way to the minivan that contained her stuff and her mother that now regretted telling Luz to take her time.</p><p>--------</p><p>After being on the road for an <em>excruciatingly</em> long eight hours, the Nocedas eventually arrived at the front gates of Hexside. <em>How</em> they were able to make it there in one piece with Camilia's hectic driving abilities, was beyond Luz's comprehension.</p><p>Regardless, after having their car successfully identified, the obnoxiously pristine front gates opened up for the car, allowing them to enter the property that only a select few were allowed to witness at all.</p><p>Unsurprisingly to Luz, the road leading up the ginormous institution was paved with one of the nicest roads that the ten-year-old minivan had ever been able to ride on. To each side of the road, there was a <em>plethora</em> of different vegetative lives that Luz probably only knew a handful of the names of. The overly uppity nature of <em>just</em> the ride to the building alone was enough to make Luz cringe with discomfort.</p><p><em>Why</em> was someone of her averageness even allowed to come here?</p><p>She was <em>never</em> exceptionally smart at any subject in school.</p><p>Being super athletic or musically gifted wasn't her thing either.</p><p>What part of her application stood out to Hexside to even put her <em>in</em> the raffle in the first place?</p><p>The answers to her questions were left unanswered, as she eventually found herself sitting right in front of the school. Unbuckling from her seat, Luz took no time to get out as her legs were <em>aching</em> from being crammed in for that long.</p><p>As the two girls began to unload the car, Luz could hear the sound of wheels turning as a group of suited men approached them.</p><p>"Miss Luz Noceda? We're here to load up your things. Since your mother will not be allowed inside. It will only take a moment, so feel free to wait while we move everything."</p><p>Receiving a surprising reaction in response, Camilia could feel herself starting to fume, as the bell hop's words seemed to not sit well with her.</p><p>"What do you <em>mean</em> I can't go inside? Do you expect my daughter to get unpacked by herself?"</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> not, miss. It's a policy that only workers and students themselves are allowed inside the institution. However, we have a team of student specialists who will help your daughter settle into her room. <em>Also</em>, it looks as though we have everything loaded up, so whenever she's ready, we can head inside to start moving in. We'll be waiting by the front, miss Noceda." One of the bellhops explained, in a surprisingly calm manner.</p><p>Taking the carts filled with bags and suitcases, the group of workers pulled Luz's things along, leaving the two girls alone once more.</p><p>Looking at her mom, Luz could see that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Whether that be out of sadness or sudden regret, Camilia took no time to swoop her daughter into her arms.</p><p>"My little girl...while it hurts to see you go, I also believe that this is the <em>best</em> opportunity that could have been given to you. Please remember to text me every once and a while, and also...<em>try</em> to give this place a chance. I know that you have struggled with your emotions these last couple of years, but give it your all to let yourself open up to others, okay? <em>Te amo, mi amor."</em></p><p>Placing a soft kiss on Luz's forehead, Camilia waved one last time to her daughter, as she woefully got herself back in her car. Watching as she eventually drove back the way they had come in, Luz couldn't find it in her to feel <em>any</em> sort of sadness watching her leave.</p><p>In fact, she struggled to feel emotion at <em>all</em>.</p><p>Turning around, Luz began to make her way up the steps of Hexside, eventually catching up to the bellhops waiting for her. As she took one last look behind her, Luz could see a flock of birds in the distant sky as they headed in the opposite direction of the school.</p><p><b>'Yeah...I think a Griffin could fly. Even </b> <b> <em>if</em> </b> <b> it's not real. I mean, it has wings, doesn't it?'</b></p><p>Walking through the doors that were being opened for her, Luz was able to officially take in her first breath of air for her new school and place of residency.</p><p>It would become the place where she would make her first real friends.</p><p>The place where she would finally learn to cope with her past.</p><p>The place where she would figure out her true passions in life.</p><p>The place where she would meet <em>her</em>.</p><p>While her time at Hexside would be remarkably short in the grand scheme of her entire life, the time that she <em>would</em> be there for would have the biggest impact on her out of any other time period in Luz's life.</p><p>Even <em>if</em> she didn't know it yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>'Azura's hair fluttered in the wind, looking as though it was nearly levitating from its lightness. Standing over the edge of the cliff, the entire world seemed to be in her reach. It was as if the farthest mountains were grabbable, even with her small and delicate hands. The battle between her and Hecate was over, but it seemed as though the war itself was only beginning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry world. For I, the Good Witch Azura, will be your fearless champion." Azura called out, facing her next destination as she set her sights on the far-out village. '</b>
</p><p>Finishing re-reading book three of the Azura series, Luz promptly set the book to her side, as she rested her head against the wall behind her.</p><p>Strangely enough, before Luz had even been <em>reformed</em>, she had never found herself to be a huge book reader.</p><p>Perhaps it was due to the lack of colorful and vivid pictures, or maybe it was due to her past inability to focus her attention on something like that for a long time. Either way, Luz was <em>far</em> more inclined to pick up a pair of action figures instead of a book.</p><p>However, a single woman named Glithy Tibam was enough to change that for Luz. While her books didn't contain many images or were easy enough for a kindergartner to read, Luz couldn't help but find herself <em>captivated</em> by every word Glithy would write. It almost felt like <em>magic</em> with the way that Luz would become unable to put down a book once she started it. No matter <em>how</em> many times she had read it previously.</p><p>Even after returning from <em>that</em> camp, one of the few things that had remained of the <em>old</em> Luz was her admiration for the series.</p><p>Regardless, not even re-reading her favorite book series was enough to make Luz feel...<em>comfortable.</em></p><p>The only noise that filled the room was the small ticking sound coming from Luz's clock. While that would seem unbearable to most other people her age, the near silence of the room comforted her enough. It was better than the <em>deafening</em> silence that had filled her previous dormitory room.</p><p>Taking a look around, Luz continued to ponder on <em>what</em> it was that could be making her feel uneasy.</p><p>However, after taking one glance towards a particular item that was sitting on top of her dresser, all of her stress suddenly made sense.</p><p>The picture of Luz and her mother at her thirteenth birthday party.</p><p>It was taken after Luz had opened up all of her presents and received one of her most favorite gifts of all time: a cat-eared hoodie.</p><p>After her birthday, she would proceed to wear that same hoodie to school every day for a <em>year</em>. In her mind, being in that hoodie was something that made her feel <em>confident</em>.</p><p>In all reality, the <em>only</em> thing that the hoodie did for her, was making her a complete outcast amongst her peers. Not that the old Luz ever cared about that, anyways.</p><p>Getting up from the comfort of the carpeted floor, Luz made her way to where the picture was sitting, before finding herself face to face with the source of her discomfort.</p><p>Putting one hand on top of the frame, Luz softly placed it face down against the dresser. Ensuring that the picture itself was completely out of sight, Luz took her hand back, before turning her head for what appeared to be a guest at the door.</p><p>
  <em>*knock knock*</em>
</p><p>"<em>Uh</em>...come in?" Luz called out, unsure of how trusting she should be with the stranger at her door.</p><p>As if in a whirlwind of his own, the stranger nearly fell with the amount of force that was used to swing open Luz's door. Huffing loudly, the boy eventually looked up towards Luz, as he kept his hand on the door handle.</p><p>"Hey, new kid. I know this seems a <em>bit</em> strange, but do you mind lending me a hand with something? I don't really trust anyone else on this floor to <em>actually</em> help, so you're my last hope here." The mysterious boy stammered out, still attempting to catch his breath.</p><p>From what she could initially tell, the young man in front of Luz looked to be a bit younger than her. Most likely not more than two or three years, but there was still a rather noticeable difference with his looks and height. His clothes were mostly hidden with the white lab coat that he was wearing, along with the large pair of goggles that rested against his head.</p><p>Since Luz was never good at giving clear answers under pressure, she merely nodded her head in response, as she began to feel slightly anxious from the situation.</p><p>"Alright, great. Just follow me! I'll explain on the way." The stranger instructed, before giving a hand signal that implied the same.</p><p>While the two weren't <em>exactly</em> running through the halls, it wasn't like an easy Sunday stroll through the park either. It was essentially fast enough to justify Luz's shortness of breath, but not enough to sweat profusely.</p><p>Taking a look at her surroundings that were zooming past her, Luz could tell that she was <em>definitely</em> not at her high school anymore. The walls that used to be filled with posters containing generic motivation and school rules, were now decorated with an assortment of paintings and wall hangings.</p><p>Even the smell of the halls was different. Rather than being a mixture of teenage musk and cheap cleaning supplies, there was now something <em>rustic</em> about the scent.</p><p>Interrupting her thoughts about the school's atmosphere, the stranger spoke once more, not slowing down as he did so. "Sorry about the short notice! The name's Augustus, but everyone just calls me Gus! The girl we're about to help is named Willow. We thought that we could move one of her larger plants in the greenhouse on our own, but we <em>might've</em> miscalculated its mass a bit. The pot that it was in got chipped, and the soil completely covered the floor of the greenhouse. Thankfully, with my one-of-a-kind hardening glue, we were able to pick up the pot! <em>However</em>, we still need to pick up the soil and eventually move the plant once more. That's where you come in!"</p><p>"Well, I can't say that I'll be much of a help. I've got some...<em>weak</em> arms." Luz admitted, not being able to remember the last time she had talked to someone that wasn't an adult or her mother.</p><p>"That's okay, newbie. I can't say that I'm much stronger. These hands were made for creating, not lifting!" Gus joked, most likely hoping for a pity laugh.</p><p>However, Luz made for a <em>pretty</em> tough audience these days.</p><p>Busting through what appeared to be a side exit, the duo eventually had the greenhouse in their sights. Unsurprisingly, the small building was as nice in appearance compared to the main campus.</p><p><strong>'Man...does <em>every</em> building here need to look pristine? Even the bathrooms here are nicer than anything back home.'</strong> Luz thought as she continued to analyze the greenhouse in front of her.</p><p>Eventually making it to the door of their destination, Gus held no hesitation within himself as he swung the doors open with all of his might.</p><p>"<em>Geez</em>, Gus! You'll kill my plants out of fear with <em>that</em> kind of entrance." A feminine voice called out, from what seemed to be the back of the room.</p><p>Looking around, Luz was initially stunned by the variety of vegetative life that somehow fit in a singular space. From hibiscus to cacti, Luz would've bet that not even a place like Hawaii had the amount of diversity this place had. However, besides the greenery that filled the majority of the room, there was a noticeable amount of what looked to be soil scattered about the floor.</p><p>Amongst that dirt, sat a young girl who looked to be Luz's age. Her curly, turquoise-blue colored hair was tied back with what looked to be a yellow scrunchie. The clothes that she was previously wearing were now riddled with patches of soil, most likely from whatever occurred before Luz had arrived.</p><p>Instinctively, Luz offered her hand out to the girl, as if subconsciously noticing her struggle with putting herself back together. Taking her offer, Willow used Luz's arm to get herself off of the ground, as she continued to dust herself off.</p><p>"Sorry for the weird introduction. <em>Although</em>, I can't even say for sure this is the strangest way I've ever met someone. I guess you're who Guz has brought to help us out?" Willow asked as she finished cleaning herself off.</p><p>Watching as the two Hexside students were standing next to each other, Luz crossed her arms together, still unsure as to how she felt about the strangers in front of her. "That would be me. And, it's alright. Weirdness...is something I'm a bit used to."</p><p>"Well, then I guess we're in luck! Most people around here are surprisingly close-minded for what is <em>supposed</em> to be a group of diversely-talented people." Gus chimed in with, as he kneeled to shovel more dirt into the pot that was sat next to the pile.</p><p>Doing the same herself, Luz watched as the two students scooped away at the large pile of soil. Feeling inclined to, Luz squatted down, lending her hands so that the job could be done quicker. "I'm assuming Gus already introduced me, but in case he didn't, my name's Willow! I'm an aspiring botanist who spends a lot of my free time out here in the greenhouse. You're the new student, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just moved in a little while ago. Is me being new <em>that</em> noticeable?" Luz asked, genuinely being curious on how she was recognized by two separate people so easily.</p><p>Shaking her head, Willow responded as the pile of dirt continued to decrease in size. "It's not that! A lot of the students here have attended Hexside since they were little. So, it was pretty exciting to hear that we'd be getting a new arrival. It's not often that it happens around here."</p><p>Sighing in relief, Luz rubbed her hands together as the majority of the dirt had been moved back into the large plant pot. Gus and Willow began to stand up themselves, seeing how the pot was about as full of soil as it most likely would be.</p><p>"Excellent! Now, all we need to do is move the pot over to the far right display! Having an extra person this time around should make it <em>way</em> easier." Willow exclaimed as she bent down first to grab the pot.</p><p>"I'm <em>telling</em> you, had I gotten a better grip on it initially, we <em>totally</em> could have done it with my manly arms!" Gus stated, seeming truly confident of his position in the matter.</p><p>"Gus, you <em>know</em> I'm your friend. While I appreciate your self-confidence, the main reason that the plant slipped in the first place was because of those "manly arms" of yours." Willow joked, receiving a huff of annoyance from Gus in return.</p><p>Grabbing a section of the pot each, the trio began to gradually make their way to the cornered destination. Swerving around different standalone plants and displays, there were a few close calls as they continued to navigate themselves.</p><p>In the end, the pot remained mostly intact, as the three of them placed the pot down carefully on the wooden box. Standing back to look at their work, all of them sighed in relief, as the task was finally complete.</p><p>"That was amazing! Thank you so much...um...? Willow started with, before gesturing a response from Luz.</p><p>Responding simply, Luz extended her hand out towards Willow as she spoke. "<em>Luz</em>. My name is Luz."</p><p>Taking her hand, the two began to shake hands, before eventually Luz and Gus began to do the same.</p><p>"So, Luz...How are you feeling about Hexside so far? Is it everything you hoped it would be? Are you already missing home?" Gus asked as the group began to walk towards the front of the greenhouse.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't think I've been here long enough to get a good feel for it. I didn't have any friends back home, so it's not like I <em>miss</em> being there or anything. You guys are probably some of the first people I've talked to outside of adults in years." Luz admitted, nearly regretting saying as much as she did.</p><p>However, a part of her was also...<em>glad? </em>She wasn't sure if that was the right way to phrase it, but regardless, being able to even <em>speak</em> to these two was a big improvement from before.</p><p>"It's alright. Besides Gus, there are not many other people here who I consider to be friends, either. The social hierarchy here is <em>pretty</em> toxic, so Gus and I have tried to keep away from it all as much as possible. Maybe <em>you'd</em> like to join us on that?" Willow proposed as she smiled in a rather cheerful way.</p><p>Nearly jumping right out of his own feet, Gus began to bounce about as his mind seemed to start churning in an unusually comical way. "<em>Ooh!</em> Our best friend duo can become a <em>trio</em>! Or maybe, it would be cooler to call ourselves the three musketeers? Nah, I feel like that's too obvious.<em>Hmm...</em>maybe we can put it to a vote?"</p><p>"A <em>vote?</em> With three people?" Willow responded, unsure of the logistical aspect of Gus' ramblings.</p><p>"You're right...<em>oh!</em> What about, Triple Threat? It makes us sound on brand, as well as being equally intimidating!"</p><p>"I don't think there's any part of this group that screams <em>threatening</em> to other people, Gus..."</p><p>Standing in front of the door that Gus and Luz had previously entered from, the two gradually ceased their conversation, as they realized where it was they were standing.</p><p>"Well, I think I'm going to stay behind and finish cleaning up a bit. Have a good night, you two. <em>Also</em>, thank you once again for helping us out, Luz. There are not many people out there who would've been willing to help out a couple of strangers. That's something pretty admirable, especially around here." Willow exclaimed as she waved goodbye to the two.</p><p>Closing the doors behind him, Gus and Luz exchanged a couple of small conversations back and forth, before eventually making it back to where Luz's door was.</p><p>"Thank you again for your help! Since tomorrow is a free day before classes, some of the students were planning on hosting a party of sorts. Willow and I weren't <em>planning</em> on going, but who knows? Maybe if you go with us, it won't be <em>nearly</em> as dreadful. Think about it, alright? Good night, Luz." Gus explained, before walking off in the opposite direction from where they had just come from. Most likely, going to his room for the night.</p><p>Making her way back into her room, Luz plopped down on her bed, exhausted from the number of social interactions she had just experienced. Rolling over to her side, she began to gaze out at the rather large window that sat to the left of her bed. Realizing that the window had a pretty large windowsill on it, Luz swiftly pushed herself off of her mattress, before making her way over to the noteworthy area of her room.</p><p>Taking a seat on top of the ledge, Lus propped her right leg up, as her left continued to dangle on the side. Resting her head against the window, Luz looked out at what appeared to be a cloudless night.</p><p>Compared to the rest of the building, Luz's room had a pretty optimal location within the campus. Since it faced one of the <em>prettiest</em> sights to be seen: a forest.</p><p>The trees that made up the area were not only full and quite visibly healthy, but they also extended far beyond what even Luz could see. Reminding her that even beyond Hexside, there was <em>far</em> more of a world out there to indulge in.</p><p>While continuing to soak in the beauty of the sight, Luz couldn't help but notice something rather...<em>odd</em>.</p><p>From the edge of the forest, she could see a small figure making its way out of the wooded area. The only thing that made their location known was what appeared to be a candle that they were holding, due to the noticeable flickering of light that was only produced by a candle.</p><p>Eventually, however, the figure made its way completely on campus, seemingly unnoticed by anyone else in the area.</p><p>"That's strange...why a <em>candle?</em> Isn't something like a flashlight or a phone light more practical?" Luz outwardly questioned, unbothered by the potential threat of an intruder.</p><p>Feeling as though the issue was none of her concern, Luz eventually lept off of the ledge she had been previously sitting on.</p><p>Doing all of the things necessary to get ready for bed, Luz took one last glance over towards the faced down pictures on her dresser.</p><p>"<em>Algún día</em>, Mami."</p><p>Turning off the lights for the night, Luz settled herself into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly in her new environment.</p><p>While she still wasn't <em>exactly</em> sure where it was that she has ended up exactly, Luz couldn't help but feel as though her reasons for being there were yet to be fully revealed to her. As if there was some bigger meaning behind her arrival that had yet to become obvious to her.</p><p>However, it's not like she believed in something like <em>destiny</em>. Destiny was for those who were satisfied with how their lives had unraveled thus far.</p><p>Luz was <em>far</em> from being complacent with her current situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think that Hecate is <em>more</em> of an interesting character than Azura?"</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Luz had found her way back to the strange dreamscape of sorts. While it was never something that was guaranteed to happen, the frequency of these lucid dreams seemed to of increased over the last month or so. She had considered telling her mother about these dreams, but she assumed that there would be more consequences than positives in bringing it up.</p><p>"<em>Hecate?</em> Why?" Luz responded, swinging her feet as she sat on top of a fallen log.</p><p>"Well, Azura is this seemingly flawless character, who at times is <em>extremely</em> overpowered. Hecate, on the other hand, is a character who has her fair share of flaws, an entire novel dedicated to her redemption arc, <em>and</em> she's had to work hard throughout the series to keep up with Azura's skills. Just because we're following Azura's story, that <em>doesn't</em> necessarily mean that she's automatically the best character." The voice responded, not coming from one specific spot around Luz.</p><p>Whilst thinking of a rational response to such a surprisingly critical opinion on the series, Luz looked over to her hand, as a single leaf had fallen on it. Wiping the leaf away, Luz gazed up to the sky, before responding. "<em>I'd</em> rather be someone like Azura than Hecate. Even if it made me more of a boring person, wouldn't it be easier to live a life where everything comes naturally to you than a life where you have to work for it? Who would choose to live a difficult life if given the option to have an easy one?"</p><p>Unlike before, when the dream would end with one last comment from the voice, as Luz could feel herself disconnecting from the dream, all she could hear was laughter. As if there was something<em> funny</em> about what she had said.</p><p>---------</p><p>Most mornings in the Noceda house, Luz would be woken up either from the sound of her mother's voice or the clamoring of the kitchen downstairs. Either way, it was quite rare for Luz to wake up on her own. Thus, when she found herself waking up to neither sound, Luz's heart skipped a beat as she didn't initially recognize where she was.</p><p>After giving herself a moment to refamiliarize herself with the room, Luz sighed as she tried her best to soak in the quiet. However, a familiar knock on the door was quick to break the silence.</p><p>"<em>Luz? Are you up yet?</em>" Gus called out, in a semi-whispered tone.</p><p>Grudgingly rolling out of her bed, Luz dragged her way towards the door, before peaking her head trough the crack in the door she opened for herself. "I am <em>now</em>. What do you need?"</p><p>Looking at Gus, he looked to be wearing something that resembled a school uniform. While this wouldn't be anything <em>too</em> unusual for a normal preparatory school, something about the uniform made it seem more <em>pristine </em>than any normal outfit. As if there was some strange enchantment on the articles of clothing that made it give off a high-class kind of vibe.</p><p>"Well, I was going to ask if you want to go to the cafeteria with me and Willow for breakfast! Willow needed to water her morning plants, but she'll join us once she's done. It'll give you more of a chance to see more of the campus?"</p><p>Truthfully, Luz could care less to see more of campus or to eat breakfast with a bunch of strangers. The social aspect of school was something that Luz gave up on a long time ago, and deep down, she wasn't sure if she had it in her to give people a chance again. However, something about Gus and his tone of familiarity made it <em>extremely</em> difficult to say 'no' to.</p><p>"Uh...just give me a minute and I'll be ready?"</p><p>Nodding in a rather jolly manner, Gus backed away from the door as Luz sealed it once more.</p><p>Running her hands through her bed head to fix it up, Luz began to ponder on where her uniform could have been placed in the room. Taking one look into the closet, however, her question was swiftly answered as a rack full of spare uniforms were neatly hung.</p><p>Putting on the clothes as best as she could, Luz utilized the full body mirror placed in her room, as she did the last finishing touches to it.</p><p>The outfit itself was surprisingly layered, given the fact she had to wear both a collared button-up and a blazer to go over it. The blazer was a dark grey color, which was complemented by the light grey pleated skirt. While Luz would usually hate the idea of wearing a skirt, it was thankfully long enough to where she wouldn't have to overthink how she was sitting or standing.</p><p>The uniform itself was surprisingly monochromatic, with the golden yellow buttons and embedded emblem on the blazer being the only sign of color in the entire uniform.</p><p>After brushing up her teeth, putting on other necessary hygiene products such as deodorant, and slipping on her school assigned shoes, Luz was finally ready to conquer her first official day at Hexside.</p><p>"Your uniform looks great! How does it feel wearing an <em>official</em> Hexside unform? There are people out there who would probably sell their souls just to wear it." Gus proposed, as he tried to picture it in his mind.</p><p>"There are <em>definitely</em> better things to sell your soul for than some crummy uniform. Like a tax-free life, or a sturdy position at your work." Luz responded, receiving an intrigued expression from Gus in return.</p><p>"You sound like my grandma when I go to visit her on Thanksgiving. And she watches C-SPAN for <em>fun</em>."</p><p>"Well, at least <em>she</em> spends her time becoming more educated on our government and its operations. What is it that you do? Model <em>lab coats?</em>"</p><p>After acting hurt by Luz's jab towards his outfit from the night before, Gus cleared his throat, attempting to look cool for the next thing he was going to say. "<em>Actually</em>, I'm a prodigy in inventing! Ever since I could barely walk and talk on my own, I've had a love for science. Specifically, the experimental aspect of it. I was accepted into this school after my self-vacuuming robot became a worldwide cleaning product."</p><p>"Wait, <em>you</em> invented that? I just assumed it was one of those big-shot tech companies." Luz responded, in sudden awe of the person who she was currently walking with.</p><p>"Yeah! Other companies have since duplicated it and so on, but <em>I</em> was the first person to create one. Funny enough, I only invented it because I got tired of my mom telling me to vacuum my room every week. So, I just invented something to do it for me."</p><p>"That level of cattiness...is <em>surprisingly</em> respectable." Luz finished with, as she realized the two of them were suddenly at their destination.</p><p>Looking over to where the entrance was, Luz could see Willow standing there, as she waved towards the two. As they reunited with one another, Willow smiled as she held one hand in the air towards the cafeteria.</p><p>"Welcome to Hexside's <em>renowned</em> cafeteria. Some of the best culinary masterminds work here since its quite an honor to be allowed to work through the school. Trust me when I say, the food here is <em>far</em> better than any public school food you were eating before." Willow explained, as she watched Luz's face light up in a rather out of character manner.</p><p>If there was one thing that Luz felt comfort in doing, other than reading Azura books, it was eating good food. Whether it be because of her upbringing that consisted of eating plenty of homecooked meals, or because of <em>that</em> summer where she was deprived of any good-tasting foods, Luz always found a small bit of joy in having quality meals.</p><p>After having her ID scanned that she received yesterday, Luz was able to make her way inside of the actual dining hall itself. To her left, meat carvers, pizza ovens, and an enormous salad bar was located, most likely closed from it only being the breakfast shift. On the other side, there looked to be more of a variety of options, with menus that probably changed every day. Not knowing where to start with so many options, Luz began to make her way to the closest station.</p><p>However, much to her dismay, it <em>wasn't</em> going to be an easy task to have a peaceful meal.</p><p>After having her plate stacked with all of the different foods she wanted to try, Luz began to look around for the people she had come with, only to realize that she had left them behind <em>long</em> ago. </p><p>It didn't take long for Luz's realization of the situation to sink in, as a familiar feeling began to boil up within her. Widening her eyes, Luz began to move quickly through the cafeteria, trying her best to stay calm from being separated from her group.</p><p>
  <b>'R̸̤͝ǔ̶͈l̵̼͝ę̸͐ ̸̧̚#̸̠̒4̶̯7̵̛̬:̶͓̐ ̵̯͠N̴̡͆e̵̟͠v̶̗̑e̵͕͋r̸̤͂ ̸͙̇f̷͈͑ȋ̷̧n̵͍̚d̷̘̈́ ̸̝̃y̸̫̆o̵̔͜ȗ̷͉r̶͇̎s̵̨͋e̷̻l̴͔͆f̴̜̅ ̷̮͂ť̶̲o̶̟̾ ̴͖͐b̶̗̚e̴̟̐ ̴̳̌ạ̵̌l̶̪̋o̵͎̿ṅ̸̟e̶̛̤.̸̤̋ ̴͙͒Ị̷͋f̴̰̅ ̴̏ͅy̴͍̾õ̷̬u̵̡͆ ̶̰͝å̶͙r̶͈͝e̷͚̎ ̵̞͌ă̷̬l̷̀ͅo̷̥͋n̵̰̄e̷̙͑,̷̙̍ ̷̥̉i̴̭͂t̶͍̾ ̵̘̊m̸̛̭ȩ̵̒a̸̩͘n̸̘s̵͚ ̶͇̀t̸͍̾ĥ̴͙à̶͔t̷̼̂ ̸̪̐y̴̪̓o̶͚͘u̸̮͑ ̸̩͠ȧ̷͔r̴̫̋e̶̜͘ ̴̛͇n̴͍̐o̷̟̾ṯ̸̕ ̷̂͜ļ̷̄ǐ̶̜k̷̯̏e̴̘̿d̴̘ ̵̰̀b̸̞͗ẏ̵͕ ̷̜̃y̶̠̓ö̷̡ȕ̸̹r̸͉̈́ ̴̢̛p̴͖̚e̵̺͝ḙ̴̚r̴͍̄s̵̲̈́.̴̦̄ ̵̡̀</b>
</p><p>Those faded words began to replay over and over in Luz's head, as she could feel her heart rate increase with every second she was alone within the crowd.</p><p>Eventually, she was able to run into <em>someone</em>. Quite literally, too. It just wasn't one of the people she was looking for.</p><p>The food that she had previously placed particularly on her plate had now found a place both on the floor and on the uniform of the person in front of her.</p><p>As the stranger turned around, Luz could only note the oddly vibrant red color of their face, along with the green hair that seemed to offset it.</p><p>"<em>Excuse</em> me? <em>What</em> did you just do?"</p><p>These were the only words that Luz was able to hear, as her instinctive action to flee had taken over any other possible course of action. Thankfully, she was able to spot Willow and Gus in the distance, as she began to book it towards them.</p><p>Having already dropped her plate, and noting that the two hadn't gotten any food themselves, Luz held no hesitation in grabbing them both by the sleeves of their blazers and dashing out of the cafeteria.</p><p>After getting a safe enough distance away, the three began to pant heavily, as they had gotten pretty far away from the dining hall.</p><p>"Care...to explain...what <em>that</em> was about...new kid?" Gus asked, as he was now leaning against the wall to catch his breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I got separated from you two, so I got a <em>little</em> nervous. Then I spilled my food on some green-haired girl's uniform and-"</p><p>"Wait, <em>green</em> hair? Was her hair by any chance short?" Willow questioned, as she suddenly seemed to of caught her breath.</p><p>Crossing her arms, Luz looked over at Willow as she responded. "I think so? In fairness, a lot happened at once, so I'm not sure about her more <em>specific</em> details."</p><p>"Well, if it's who I <em>think</em> it is, we did the right thing by running. I'd rather not have a confrontation with her before the year has even started."</p><p>"Out of <em>anyone</em> you could of run into, it had to be her, huh? For the fact you got into this school because of luck, you <em>sure</em> aren't showcasing any of that luck now." Gus joked, receiving a soft punch in the shoulder from Willow in return.</p><p>Wiping the small amount of sweat away from her forehead, Luz looked puzzled, as she was trying to connect the dots in her head. "Wait, do you two <em>know</em> her or something?"</p><p>"Her name is Amity, the youngest of the Blight siblings. I guess you could say I <em>knew</em> her at one point. That was a long time ago, though. Her family is a huge shareholder for the school, so she's one of the main elitists of Hexside." Willow explained, as she held a bit of a sour expression on her face.</p><p>Having reestablished himself after running for so long, Gus straightened himself out, as he chimed back into the conversation. "<em>Elitists</em> are what we call students who attend Hexside through economic means. <em>Prodigys</em> are students who got into Hexside from their extreme talents in a specific area of study or skill. Aka: The nerds. <em>Those</em> are the two levels of the social hierarchy that makeup Hexside. Who <em>you</em> ran into was one of the more popular elitists, and she's got a bit of a mean streak towards prodigies. In fairness, she <em>definitely</em> isn't the only one."</p><p>Luz couldn't even begin to fathom what she was hearing. Perhaps it was due to her being slightly fooled from what she expected out of a school like Hexside, but it almost felt like she was back at her old school again. The majority of popular kids at Luz's old high school were a bunch of rich kids, whose parents were so high up in the school district, that they could essentially get away with anything.</p><p>While the circumstances were a bit different this time around, the situation itself didn't seem to be much of a change from her old school. Surprisingly, there was a bit of comfort in that realization.</p><p>"So, you two <em>aren't</em> some snobby students who are only being nice to me to make yourselves look better?" Luz asked, in such an innocent tone that her words seemed <em>that</em> much more genuine.</p><p>Not being able to hide his shock one bit, Gus began to speak, whilst still having a completely flabbergasted expression. "Wait, <em>what?</em> Is that what you thought we were doing this entire time?"</p><p>"Well, why <em>else</em> would you be so nice to me? It's not like anyone else has ever cared enough to do something like invite me to breakfast." Luz responded, as she began to recall some rather dark school memories.</p><p>"Isn't <em>that</em> much obvious? You seem like a well-intentioned person! <em>Clearly</em>, we want to get to know a friend of ours more. We're pretty outnumbered here in the ratio between stuck-ups and authentic people to be friends with. I guess me and Gus <em>might</em> have jumped the gun on assuming we were friends after last night." Willow confessed, as she looked over at Gus.</p><p><strong>'They want to be friends...with me? I don't think I've <em>ever</em> heard that before.' </strong>Luz thought, as she couldn't figure out the right words for what it was she wanted to say.</p><p>"I'm...<em>sorry</em>. To be honest, I've never been good at being able to pick up on these kinds of things. Maybe because no one ever wanted to get to know me at my old school. Now that I understand you weren't trying to use me for your own personal gains, I wouldn't mind...if we were <em>friends</em>."</p><p>While Luz continued to hold her usual neutral facial expression, Willow and Gus looked at Luz with a twinge of excitement, before acting on that emotion by hugging her.</p><p>Feeling enveloped by such an unusual tightness, Luz sighed as she gave up on trying to fight against the moment.</p><p>"We welcome you to our small, but close, friend group Luz! I think you'll be a perfect balance to Gus's antics!" Willow exclaimed, as she continued to latch onto Luz.</p><p>"<em>Antics?</em> Why I'd say that I'm a <em>saint</em>. At least I'm not the one who just spilled food on Hexside's own Amity Blight."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, but at least I'm strong enough to hold my own when it comes to a flowerpot." Luz retorted, feeling herself become more comfortable in being more vocal towards these two.</p><p>Eventually releasing one another, Luz looked towards her two new friends, as she asked the next obvious question. "So...<em>now</em> what? I don't think we can go back to the cafeteria, and I'm still starving. Is there <em>anywhere</em> else we can get food around here?"</p><p>"Don't worry! There's a retail food court not too far from here. We should be able to find something there." Willow responded, as she indicated the direction in which it was in.</p><p>Beginning to walk in that direction, Gus turned around, noticing that no one else had moved quite yet. "After that, we can get ourselves ready for the festivities! I can't wait for you to meet everyone else who is <em>actually</em> cool around here. Now come on! I'm <em>starving!</em>"</p><p>Walking with Gus and Willow as they led the way towards more food, Luz stopped for a half-second, as she could have sworn she had heard something from around the corner of the hallway they were in. However, after turning around and not noticing anything particularly off, Luz shrugged off the feeling, as she continued to follow her newfound friends.</p><p>It had been years since the last time that Luz even had the urge to smile or show any sort of happy emotion. While she still hadn't shown any sort of external emotions, if there was any moment where she felt the most inclined to, it would have been this moment that she was currently in.</p><p>And whether that would be a good or bad thing, was yet to be seen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was <em>never</em> someone that felt completely inferior to others.</p><p>Whether it was before or after her <em>conversion</em>, she usually felt justified in saying that she, at the very least, was on a somewhat equal playing field in terms of mental and social standing. Well, <em>moreso</em> mental than social.</p><p>However, walking into a room filled with individuals who were <em>nationally acclaimed</em> in all sorts of fields of study? She couldn't help but feel at least <em>slightly</em> undermined in her knowledge and capabilities.</p><p>While Gus and Willow had made the elitist students sound intimidating, being surrounded by prodigies was also <em>quite</em> terrifying in its own right.</p><p>Standing at the doorway of what looked to be an empty classroom, Willow gasped as she crossed her arms. "<em>Viney!</em> What did I say about bringing Barcus into our hangout after <em>last</em> time?" </p><p>In response, a girl that had what looked to be a fishhook in her ear, perked up as she heard Willow's complaint. "<em>You</em> said that he wasn't allowed to sit on the couch. So, I took one of the couch cushions and put it on the ground so he could sit on it. <em>Technically</em> I'm not breaking any rules!"</p><p>"She has a point. Your lack of specification left you vulnerable to loopholes." Luz chimed in, as she put herself into view of everyone in the room.</p><p>Almost in an offended way, Willow looked over at Luz as she crossed her arms. "Luz! You're supposed to be on my side!"</p><p>From the name being said alone, everyone who had been previously doing their own thing turned to look at where Luz, Willow, and Gus were.</p><p>The first person to approach them was the fishhook girl, whose hair was also pinned back by a spiked headband. "<em>Oh! </em>Is this the new kid? As Willow said, the name's Viney! I'm a prodigy in animal studies, particularly in mammals and aviaries. So, you've <em>already</em> been initiated into the loser's club, huh? Too bad you couldn't get in with the Elitists while you were still <em>fresh</em>." Viney remarked, as she continuously looked Luz up and down.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Gus made himself present in the room, as he countered Viney's statement. "More like we <em>saved</em> her from being an elitist."</p><p>"Hey! Not <em>all</em> elitists are bad, y'know?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'd say <em>we're</em> pretty cool."</p><p>A pair of voices said, as their speakers appeared from seemingly nowhere. Taking one look at the two, Luz could instantly see an uncanny resemblance between the two. Almost <em>freakishly</em> so.</p><p>One was a girl, whose hair was braided in a nearly perfect way. The other was a guy, whose hair seemed impossibly neat. Whether it be intentional or not, their outfits seemed to coordinate with one another, giving the impression even more that they were related in some way.</p><p>"I'd <em>hardly</em> call you two Elitists. You have actual talents, unlike your <em>other</em> sibling." Willow responded in, what Luz detected to be, a bitter tone.</p><p>"<em>Fair</em> point. Anyways, I don't believe we've met! I'm Emira, and <em>this</em> is my twin brother, Edric." The braided girl stated as she looked over at Luz.</p><p>Holding his hand out formally, Edric smiled as he seemingly wanted to shake Luz's hand. Politely taking his offering, Edric began to speak in a rather serious tone. "My sister and I here are prodigies in Human Behavioral Studies. We're <em>also</em> psychics, meaning we can <em>totally</em> read your mind."</p><p>"<em>Really?</em> What am I thinking?"</p><p>"That <em>I'm</em> the cutest guy you've ever met?" Edric responded as he gave his best attempt at a flirty smirk.</p><p>"No...I was thinking about the fact that your shoelace is untied." Luz bluntly stated as she pointed towards the shoe that was completely undone.</p><p>Receiving a laugh from Emira, another voice sighed as he rose from the couch with the missing cushion. "These two are <em>also</em> notorious for being pranksters. <em>That's</em> why the Elitists kicked them out of their social circle and they found themselves hanging out with us."</p><p>"As <em>if</em>, Jerbo. We left those dunces because they weren't cool enough for us. It's <em>way</em> more fun hanging out with you outcasts." Emira argued as she roughly ruffled his hair.</p><p>Gus, noticing Luz's slightly confused expression, stepped up next to Luz as he pointed to the new face in the group.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> Jerbo. He's a Prodigy in poetry! While his appearance may not show it, his way with words has created a rather large fanbase for his work. His acceptance into Hexside came after his fans rallied together to petition for his entrance into the school. They <em>literally</em> stood outside of the school gates for weeks to support their favorite poet." Gus explained as Jerbo and Emira continued to feud back and forth.</p><p>Seemingly noticing his name being mentioned, Jerbo was able to shove Emira off of him, as he straightened out his uniform. "Just to clarify: <em>I</em> wasn't the one who caused that. My fans devised the plan in some forums they all used to chat on. The group chat has since been taken down. I didn't think it was a good idea to leave something<em> that</em> powerful in existence. I'm sure they've probably made some other fansite since then, but they haven't tried anything like that again."</p><p>Looking around at all the new faces surrounding her, Luz could feel her head begin to pound, as an overwhelming sense of unease began to reside. When was the last time she had even had this many people around her, let alone people who <em>wanted</em> to talk to her? </p><p>"̴̛͖̬I̷̼̥͆̕s̸̛͚̖͑n̸̻'̵̖͈͝ẗ̸͖́̋ ̸̰̈́ẗ̷̤́h̴̲̭̍a̶̲̍t̸̋͜ ̴͕̈́t̴̤̓̒ͅh̸̨̊e̶̮͂̂ ̵̢̈́͒g̴̱̊̐i̸̲͌ŗ̴̋͐ͅl̸̘͍̈́́ ̶̞̎ẁ̸͎h̶̙̍ọ̶̈́ ̴̨͒s̷͚̈́ë̸̞̪́n̴̯͓͐͠t̷͍͉̚ ̵̪̤̐͗t̷̯̫͝h̴̞͒͝a̶̱͉ẗ̴͎̦́ ̵͓̓̐s̸̥̊ḛ̴̡͑v̸̠̫̉ȩ̸̳͝͠n̶̳͆̓͜t̶̡̘h̷͖̾ ̴̞͔̋͒g̴̮̑̕r̷͈̃ã̵͖̩̕d̷̡̓͘ͅe̴̮̝͋r̵̭̲͑ ̷̝̣̽̏t̵̘͐͂ȏ̸̗͜͝ ̸̺̕t̴̪͚͠h̷͈̊̄e̵̫̒̋ ̸̨̦͛͘ḧ̵̦́̉ǒ̸͇͝s̵̹̄ṗ̵͈̗̽i̷͕͒t̵͋ͅa̴̠̓̐l̶̙̙̀?̴̰̰̉"̵̢̎͑ ̶͎̅̿</p><p>"̷̣̄̐Ḯ̴̲̈ ̵̯̋ẗ̵͕͎͗ḧ̵̜̙́̿ȋ̵̝n̷̪̻͑̃k̴̨̘͐̃ ̶̞͇͗s̸̮͔̊͘o̵̯͍͒͐.̴̖͊ ̴͈͍̎W̷̹̃ȩ̶͔́ ̷̖̏̑s̴͓̐͑h̷̯̱̍͑o̸̠͙͛̈́ŭ̷̫ḷ̶̛d̶̜͒ ̵̣̅̏s̷͈͖̃t̴̗̱̃̌â̷̽ͅy̶̖͈̍ ̴̥̗͗ą̶̦̌͘w̶͉͆a̷̡̪͠y̵̯̘͆ ̵͖̓f̴̲̓̒r̶̤͘ͅo̵̦͛̃m̸͕̊ ̶̗̹̚ḧ̵͚̪́͝e̸̱̘̒̉r̴̯̭̈́̍ ̷͉̅̂i̵͉͒ṇ̵̭͊ ̸͕c̴̭͒̐ͅa̵͔͋s̷̛͈̦̅ȅ̴̢̧̏ ̴̡͆s̵̲̒̚h̶͔͉͌e̷̹̫͋̈́ ̴̪̓̾ť̷̡̖̿r̸̩̬͊i̸̬͚͐e̸̡̮̔̓s̷̛͚ ̷̭͊ẗ̷͔͎́͗ö̵͖́ ̸̮͂̿h̷͕̽ȕ̸͔̱̑r̴̯͈͐t̶͌͜ ̴̜̆ṳ̵̔̍s̶̮͔̊ ̴̦̙͒ț̵̓o̶̜̜̿͛o̸͎͝.̸̰̫̓"̸̧̙͂</p><p>Luz could feel herself clamming up, as her fists clenched up by her sides. However, before her body froze up on Luz any further, a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. </p><p>"Hey, why don't we go and sit down for a bit? I'm sure you could use a break from standing and listening to <em>these</em> yahoos." Willow asked, in a sweet tone that was somehow able to offset any negative emotion Luz was currently feeling. </p><p>Unhinging her hands slightly, Luz simply nodded, as Willow led her to the group of chairs and couches that were placed together. Taking a better look around the room, Luz could make out that this might of been some sort of an abandoned classroom at some point. However, the desks and podium that might have existed in the room were no longer present. Instead, an array of differently colored chairs and couches had taken their place. </p><p>As the newly introduced Prodigies continued to babble on their own for whatever reason, Willow continued to smile as she looked over at Luz. "I could tell that you were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable over there. I know they can all be a <em>bit</em> overwhelming at first, but I promise they're well-intentioned. I wouldn't have introduced you to them if I didn't think you could get along. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions though if that isn't the case." </p><p>"No need to apologize. It's just been a while since I've been around so many people who want to talk to me. Your friends seem...nice. <em>Even</em> the one who couldn't flirt to save his life." Luz responded, as she tried her luck at using a bit of humor.</p><p>To her surprise, her joke seemed to land, as Willow gave a light laugh in return. While there was a lot that Luz <em>probably</em> didn't know about Willow, for some reason, Luz felt inclined to believe that WIllow was a genuinely good person. That alone, was something that Luz rarely felt about other people. </p><p>After the conversations at the door had finished, the remainder of the group had made their way back to the sitting area, as they all attempted to get to know Luz more. While that <em>wasn't</em> the easiest thing for them to do, Luz could somewhat appreciate the efforts that they were going through to make that happen. </p><p>Spending the day chatting and having get-to-know-you conversations, night had befallen the group, which led to the room being only lit by the single light above them. However, that stayed the case for only a moment as a loud bang filled the air. However, she seemed to be the only one confused, as everyone leaped out of their seats and towards the windows. </p><p>"<em>Luz!</em> Come over here and check it out! It's the annual Hexside Firework show!" Gus called out, as his face was pressed against one of the small windows in the room. </p><p>Just like what he had reported, a slew of bright lights crept into the dimmed room, as an array of lights began to fill the night sky outside. Luz watched in amazement, as she couldn't recall the last time she was able to witness a firework show. One by one, lights of different varieties shot up into the air, fading in and out as the smell of smoke somehow crept its way into the room. While the twins and Viney were commentating over the show, pretending to be announcers of sorts, their voices had become tuned out by the loud bangs that continuously erupted from the sky. </p><p>
  <b>'It's weird. This show is great, but...why does it <em>still</em> feel like I'm an outsider watching from the sidelines? Maybe...<em>this</em> is how Hecate feels. Watching as a bright light before her dazzles and receives praise for simply <em>existing</em>.' </b>
</p><p>After coming to that conclusion, Luz furrowed her eyes, as she slowly backed away from the window she had been previously looking through. Hoping that no one would notice her departure, Luz slipped away from the group, taking one last look back at all of them.</p><p>The twins, Viney and Jarbo, Gus, and Willow. Each of them had their futures in what looked to be their grasps. They <em>all</em> possessed skills that most people their age could only dream of having.</p><p>So, what gave Luz the right to stand by their side, as if she was one of them?</p><p><strong>'Nothing.' </strong>That was simply the answer.</p><p>Closing the door silently behind her, Luz let out a breath of air, as she began to make her way back to her room. Walking to the beat of the fireworks blowing up outside, Luz continued to look around, as she attempted to recall which direction her room was in.</p><p>As her struggle in finding herself in a recognizable area continued, Luz suddenly froze, as a familiar green-haired girl turned the corner in front of her. Not knowing how to avoid any sort of confrontation, Luz simply continued to walk, hoping that Amity would be too busy minded to notice her. However, like a hawk hunting for its prey, Luz was immediately spotted in the empty hallway. </p><p>"<em>You..</em>." The golden-eyed teen growled out, as she menacingly made her way towards Luz.</p><p>Accepting her death wish, Luz swallowed what saliva was remaining in her desert-dry mouth, as she braced herself for whatever was coming her way. She <em>knew</em> the kind of things school bullies were capable of, and how a single person could do some major damage to someone else.</p><p>However, unlike her expectations, Amity simply held her hand to her ear, as she continued to stare down Luz. "<em>Well?</em>"</p><p>Nearly shaking in the school-provided shoes she was in, Luz darted her eyes between Amity's hand and her glare, before raising her hands defensively. "<em>W-what</em> is it that you want? Money? My head on a silver platter?"</p><p>"Wait, what?<em> Money? </em>What am I, a <em>pimp? </em>What I want, is an <em>apology</em>." Amity stated as she crossed her arms. </p><p>As Luz continued to stand where she was, completely paralyzed from the situation, Amity sighed as she grew more frustrated. "You ran off earlier without saying anything, which was <em>seriously </em>rude. You could have at least stayed around to help clean up. I ended up staying afterward and helping the janitors clean up because of the mess <em>you</em> caused."</p><p>With the way Luz had expected this confrontation to go, Luz would have bet all of her life savings that she'd be punched in the face at this point. However, this was different.</p><p>Where were the threatening words? Or the crowds of people that usually would have surrounded them at this point? Just <em>how</em> different were this school and its attendees?</p><p>"So...you <em>aren't</em> going to punch me? Or yell at me?"</p><p>What had <em>started</em> as a mission to receive a simple apology from the girl who had ruined one of her uniforms, was now slowly turning into a completely one-sided battle. Amity watched in confusion, as the girl in front of her looked to be in sheer terror of whatever Amity would say or do next. "Uh...<em>no?</em> In all fairness, I was pretty deep in thought myself while I was standing there. My friend, Boscha, tends to ramble when I'm with her, so I always have to take some time afterward to process everything she tells me. Look, I'm not <em>mad</em> about the situation itself, but moreso that you didn't even try to apologize or stick around to help."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>. Then, I'm sorry...?"</p><p>Uncrossing her arms, Amity nodded as she held her hand to her chest. "Good. I'm sorry as well. Now we can be done here, and we <em>never</em> need to see each other again. Later, new kid."</p><p>Leaving the stunned Luz behind, Amity began to walk past her, before a hand gripping her forearm pulled her back. "I'm really sorry, Amity. What I did wasn't cool, and I should have stayed around to hear you out. <em>Thank you</em> for being nice about it."</p><p>As Amity kept her face out of Luz's sight, she pulled her arm back, as she held it with her other hand. "Let this be a warning. You were <em>lucky</em> that I was alone, and none of the other Elitists were around to get themselves involved. For your sake and my own, let's leave it at that. I'd rather avoid unnecessary troubles in the future."</p><p>With those words, the mysterious Amity continued on her path, leaving behind a confused Luz to process what had just occurred. Looking down at the hand that had previously moved on its own, Luz studied its appearance, as she was only left with one thought in mind.</p><p>
  <strong>'What...was <em>that?</em>'</strong>
</p><p>------------</p><p>Having slipped on her pajamas for the night, Luz stretched her arms out towards the ceiling, before collapsing them to form a T shape on her bed. While the fireworks had ended long ago, the scene that had played out continuously looped inside of Luz's head. She wasn't sure what had surprised her more: The unexpected mercy of Amity, or the way she differed from what she had been told about her previously.</p><p>However, before she could think about it any further, a sudden buzz from her phone caught her eye. Hesitantly picking it up, Luz's heart dropped, as she recognized the sender of the text she had received.</p><p><strong>(Mom):</strong> Hey, Mija! Hope you had a great day at Hexside. I cannot wait to hear all about it!</p><p>Instantly shutting her phone off, Luz curled up in a ball, as she clung onto the pillow that sat on top of her bed. While she knew it was inevitable that her mom would want to hear from her, Luz wasn't ready to give in to that temptation. Before she would be able to text her back, Luz <em>needed </em>to know that she had grown from <em>that</em> period of her life.</p><p>Not only for her mother's sake but for her own as well. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This dream...was different.</p><p>There was no forest.</p><p>No trees or dense fog.</p><p>The only thing that faced Luz was an oddly familiar-looking door.</p><p>
  <em>Should she dare to open it?</em>
</p><p>With no ounce of control within her body, Luz could only watch, as her hand clasped onto the handle of the door. The more the door crept open, the further away she felt mentally from the situation.</p><p>She almost felt...<em>constrained?</em> In whatever way that made sense.</p><p>Suddenly, her surroundings had become completely pitch black, as the silence began to ring in her ears.</p><p><em>Uncomfortably</em> so.</p><p>The last thing she could recognize was a small voice that seemingly called out in the distance to her. From <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"ᴰ̴̳͕͖̋̊̽̅̐̾̐̔͜͜ᶦ̴̨̩̠̜̊̓̉̑͒̿̕͝ᵈ̵̲̆ ̸͚̗̞̂̿ʸ̵̹̦̮͎̅ᵒ̷͙̖͈̝̗̺̲͎͉̔͑̔͐̌̍̒͐ᵘ̴̦̻̦̺̞̠͚̩̏͋͒̇͌̚͝ ̷̧̅̇̏̇̓̅̅̕̕ᶜ̶̛̣͓̼̳͉̭͈͓͈̺̇̂̑̅̋̇̒͌ʰ̸̡̠̪̲̱̜̥̳̙̉͛̌̍͗̐̚̚̚ͅᵉ̶̡̛̥͕̞̯͓̻̀̅͂́ͅᶜ̵͎̰̥̋̎͗̉̕͝ᵏ̷͓͎͚̖̦̝̙̊̌̈̉̓̍̚͝ ̷̟̬͘ᵗ̴̧͈̪͈̫̼̙̩̬̈́̕͠ͅᵒ̵̛̤͓͎̲͐̌͐̐͛̓͝ ̵̨̹̼̽̐͋̅̄͘͘ᵉ̸̡̢͙̪͑̍ⁿ̷̨̛̜͈̭̥̺͓̣̺̏̐́̆͌͛̋ͅˢ̶͖̣̮͖̈́͗̐̏ᵘ̶̧̡͎̺̼͖͔̐̂͋̏̈̽͒̅̕ʳ̶̟̗͉̤͊̌̌̏̂͜͝ᵉ̸͖͎̭͎̈́͜ ̵̙̠̪͍͚͔̼̟͓́̾̍̽͐́̊͘ᵗ̸̦͖͙̬͎͈̞̑̀̎̽̏͘ʰ̶͇͈̗͎̄̈́̀́̔̽̚̕ᵃ̷̢̤̼̮͇̮̜͚̮̂͊͛̂̐͜͠͝ᵗ̵̡͎͔̹̱̓̈́͑̑̃̕͝ ̸̬͙̮̻̈̾̓̊͐̀̈́̄͝ʰ̸̛̛̬͆̀̚͠ᵉ̵̬̫̩̪͖̃͋̇̒́̉́̚͠ʳ̸̛̺̅͑͌̅̈́ ̴̡̨͖͍̝͉̳̹͍͛ᶜ̸̛̗̃̋̇ʰ̶̝͉̲͍̞͒̅͐͗͌ᵉ̸̟͔͉̗̞̦̞̞̥͑͐̍̈́̿̅̽ᶜ̶̜͕͒̏̐͒͐͑͝ᵏ̸̡͍̯̣̩͕̻͓̒́͆̔̑ᵉ̶̝̺̩͙̥͚͛̐̚͘ʳ̸̱̣̭͙̩̏̂͆̔͘ ̵̼̠̮̳̯͓͚͖̝̤͊̊̈͆͑̾͠ʷ̷̡̳̰̖̟̹͂͜ᵃ̵̡̞̯͔̳̖̿̐̈́̓ˢ̵̧̢̛̮̖͓̳͕̱̙̓̄̐̏̿ͅ ̸͔̽ᶠ̵̯̦̳̫̙̋̈́͗͝ᵘ̷̲̺͕̫͙̞̙̟̙͉͐̓̒ˡ̵̯̠̗̻̼̟̪͎͇̟̃͑̑̒ˡ̶̢̢̗̳͖͎̘̗̂̇̍̏̈́̿͊̔̕̚ʸ̴̝̙̇́̕ ̵̧̛̛̛̣̤̯̫̰̐ᶠ̸̩̹͍̮͐̐̿ᵘ̶̨̡̻̦̻̣̫͎̄ⁿ̷̫͇̭͚̩̥̎̿̎̓̿͐͗̏̄ᶜ̷͍͊̅͛͘͠ᵗ̴̢̧̲͚̝̞̳̭̅̊̑́̊̕ᶦ̶͉̳̌̈̽͗͌͐̕ᵒ̷͍͖̃̉̑͌͋́ⁿ̷̛̟͍̅̕͜ᵃ̶̤̊ˡ̷͖̱̬̙̅̒̈́̍̍ˀ̵̻̩̋̄̃̑"̶̦̔̋̊͂͋̋͗</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>"<em>Aaaaah!</em>" Luz yelped out, as her body shot itself straight up.</p><p>Covering her mouth to ensure no other loud sounds were produced, Luz attempted to control her breathing. With its rugged quickness, it began to regulate back to a normal pace as Luz concentrated on just that: her breathing.</p><p>After finally getting it under control, Luz closed her eyes, as if to give herself a moment to allow her brain to catch up with her body. To her surprise, her pajamas had become soaking wet, from what she assumed to be sweat.</p><p>Luz, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to comprehend the situation, looked out the window to see the sun slightly peeking into the sky. Glancing over at the clock, it read '6:30'.</p><p>"Great. Looks like day one's already off to an <em>early</em> start." Luz mumbled, knowing she wouldn't be needed for a few more hours.</p><p>Not wanting to lay her clothes back on her bed, Luz took the bullet, as she ultimately decided to take the opportunity to get ready for the day. Peeling the drenched articles of clothing off of her body, Luz proceeded to change her outfit into the Hexside uniform.</p><p>Going along with her normal morning routine, Luz nearly scared herself as she heard her stomach grumble.</p><p><strong>'Do the cafeterias even open this early? I guess there's one way to find out.' </strong>Luz thought to herself, as she slipped on her school shoes.</p><p>Opening the door, however, she was surprised to find something on the other side of it. From the looks of it, there appeared to be a plush of sorts along with a note attached.</p><p>The stuffed animal was a strange looking one, as it appeared to be a dog with a skull head. For <em>some</em> reason, it had a sense of familiarity to it. As that feeling sunk in, Luz could feel her eyes widen, as she looked down at the emblem on her uniform. Which, sure enough, had a similar looking creature on it.</p><p>Using her hand to pry it open, Luz looked down at the card, which had pretty handwriting to it.</p><p>
  <em>"Luz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Hexside!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want to know who gave you this way too expensive stuffed animal, head on over to B280 when the bell rings for first period.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, E."</em>
</p><p>Re-reading the letter to soak it in completely, Luz furrowed her eyebrows, as her confusion began to settle in.</p><p>"Well, I guess they never gave me a schedule or anything. What else do I have to go on?" Luz remarked as she went back inside of her room to drop off the plush.</p><p>Taking one last look at it sitting on her bed, Luz couldn't help but feel slightly enamored by the weird guy. Luz proceeded to shut the door behind her once more as she determinedly headed towards the cafeteria.</p><p>Hoping that the gift she was given would be a sign of her day <em>maybe</em> not sucking as much as she thought it would.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Well, I guess I can be wrong about some things." Luz said aloud, as she faced the 'CLOSED' sign on the cafeteria doors.</p><p>Apparently, the cafeteria wouldn't be open for another thirty minutes, so Luz found herself to be stuck outside until then. Taking a seat on one of the benches outside of the double doors, Luz set her backpack to her side, as she leaned against the wall.</p><p>Sitting for a moment in the quiet, Luz felt slightly uncomfortable as memories of last night's dream began to come back to her. Thus, she began to rummage through her bag, before pulling out a pencil and a piece of paper.</p><p>While she used to do this more often <em>before</em>, Luz would still find herself in the mood to draw from time to time. Today, since she felt slightly on edge, Luz could feel herself wanting to draw something that <em>didn't</em> make her stressed.</p><p>Doing all of the things necessary to outline the body, Luz focused as she began to do the more fickle details. Eventually, as enough time had passed, Luz perked her ears as she could hear the doors opening beside her.</p><p>In a rush to satisfy her hunger, Luz grabbed her bag, before nearly dashing into the cafeteria. However, after swiping in, she realized that she had left her drawing behind. Getting permission to leave for a moment, Luz turned the corner of where she was sitting moments ago.</p><p>However, it was <em>gone</em>.</p><p>Looking around, Luz couldn't see anyone in her sight, as she stood alone in the hallway. Hearing her stomach growl once more, Luz decided it wasn't that big of a deal to focus on, as she made her way back to the cafeteria.</p><p>Whatever had happened to it, perhaps it would have a better purpose than dusting away in her bag.</p><p>----------</p><p>"B...<em>208? </em>This should be it?" Luz confirmed to herself, as she found herself faced with what appeared to be a normal classroom door.</p><p>While she hadn't done it completely intentionally, Luz was slightly thankful for not seeing anyone she knew. It had been a weird day for her thus far, and she wasn't sure how she'd react to Willow's kindness or Gus's jokes.</p><p>Either way, Luz knew she had to face them <em>eventually</em>. It was only a matter of <em>when</em>.</p><p>Nonetheless, what was more important now was the class that she had been told to go to. All she hoped was that it wouldn't be some creep on the other side.</p><p>"So, you've <em>finally</em> made it...Luz Noceda." An older voice called out, as Luz stepped into the rather dark room.</p><p>In what seemed to be a flash, all of the blinds in the room opened up, letting in an intense amount of light. After her eyes gradually adjusted, Luz's eyes widened at the person who was standing rather <em>close</em> to her.</p><p>It was an older lady, who had what looked to be completely silver hair. Unlike the other adults she had walked by previously, she didn't look to be wearing any sort of a uniform. Rather, she wore a plum-colored sweater and a pair of dazzling yellow earrings. Her ring, which was also yellow, completely stood out as its size made it hard to look away from.</p><p>"Uh...<em>who</em> are you?" Luz asked, with a pinch of curiosity.</p><p>"<em>Who</em> am I? I think what's more important is <em>what</em> am I? To which, I can confidently say, I'm am your <em>extremely</em> qualified Hexside mentor. Any questions?"</p><p>"Many."</p><p>"<em>Great!</em> That means we're off to a good start." The lady responded as she began to go through what appeared to be a pile of papers.</p><p>Handing off a small portion of that pile off to Luz, she proceeded to grab them, as the lady began to explain.</p><p>"Now, I was told to give you this <em>long</em> and in-depth explanation of your specialized schedule. However, that's as dull as this school is, so I'll give you the simplified version of it: You'll spend the first half of your day in curriculum-based classes, then spend the second half with me. <em>Capeesh?</em>"</p><p>"I guess? Do you have a name I can call you?" Luz asked as she began to look over her schedule promptly.</p><p>"Of course I have a name. <em>What?</em> Do you think I've lived my life being nameless? Kid, they might as well <em>name</em> this school after me. What you should <em>probably</em> call me is Ms.Clawthorne, but because I'm not an actual professional in any regard, you may call me <em>Eda</em>." She declared, in an almost war-like manner.</p><p>From what she could tell, her mentor was extremely...<em>overwhelming</em>. Everything about her felt <em>loud</em> and obnoxiously cocky. Eda seemed like the kind of person to not care, and yet have more energy than anyone else in the room. If that kind of parallel was even <em>possible</em>.</p><p>"Now, I'd get going if I were you. <em>Actually</em>, if I were you, I'd show up fashionably late to establish dominance. But, well, you've got about five minutes to make it to your next class. Better figure out what kind of a student you want to be quick." Eda charmfully advised, as she propped her legs onto her desk. </p><p>Nodding her head, Luz swiftly turned around, waving as she did so. While this could have been her imagination, Luz could have sworn that she heard Eda mumble this under her breath. </p><p>"Not a <em>single</em> smile, hmm? Is that a challenge?"</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Noceda? <em>You're </em>late." The adult at the front of the room hissed, as Luz had barely taken a single step into the room.</p><p>Lowering her head, Luz sighed as she responded calmly. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to the building. It won't happen again."</p><p>"Good to hear. Please ask a hall monitor in the future if you have trouble getting to your classes. I will <em>not</em> excuse this kind of behavior again."</p><p>Taking a look around, Luz's eyes glanced around as she attempted to locate an empty desk. However, the only one she could find was one that sat in the farthest back corner of the room. Making her way to that seat, she felt a hand on her shoulder, as the teacher rested it there.</p><p>"Since you're new here, I think it would be a good idea to have you close to the front. Boscha, would you mind moving to the empty seat in the back for Luz?"</p><p>Looking over to who seemed to be Boscha, she had an offended expression on her face, as she twirled her pen around her hand. "<em>Excuse</em> me? Why should I move for someone who doesn't even know how to get to class<em> on time</em>. If she wanted a seat in the front, she should have been more prompt with her arrival."</p><p>As the teacher and Boscha continued their back and forth conversation, Luz eye's drifted over to the person sitting next to Boscha. The green hair was undeniably recognizable, even with her face being hidden away from it. Her head was turned towards the windows, as she looked to be reading a book of sorts.</p><p><strong>'She looks so...<em>out of place</em>. Everyone else can't seem to get enough of the drama occurring right now, so why does she seem unbothered by it?' </strong>The thought crossed Luz's mind, as the argument between Boscha and her teacher seemed to go nowhere.</p><p>Getting tired of the nonsense herself, Luz groaned as she readjusted her backpack. "Honestly, I'd rather sit in the back anyway. Besides,<em> I</em> might have been the one who was late, but Boscha's whining is holding up the class from actually getting somewhere today."</p><p>As the room filled itself with complete silence, Luz looked as everyone watched her with a sense of unfamiliarity. Almost as if her classmates were currently at a zoo, and Luz was the newest addition to the slew of animals.</p><p>Sitting down in her seat, the teacher at the front cleared her throat, as she also seemed thrown by Luz's intervention. "Alright. Well, if that's been figured out, let's get started for the day. Shall we?"</p><p>While Luz had higher expectations of a place that was considered to be the country's top school, Hexside was surprisingly as dull as any other high school. The lecture was drawn out, and it felt as though the ending bell couldn't come any sooner. Thankfully, as all things do, the class came to an end.</p><p>As the oddly melodic bell rang, and the teacher stepped out of the classroom to most likely use the restroom, Luz began to pack up her things until she was interrupted by a pair of hands that clashed against her desk.</p><p>"Are we going to have a <em>problem</em>, new kid?"</p><p>Currently, Luz found herself to be both figuratively and literally cornered by Boscha. As her hands slammed against Luz's wooden desk, Luz looked up to find an annoyed expression painted on the pink-haired girl's face.</p><p>"The only one here with a problem is <em>you</em>. Otherwise, we wouldn't have had to waste five minutes of class over a seat." Luz responded as she attempted to pry her paper's from Boscha's palms.</p><p>"You may be new here, but I think <em>someone</em> needs to teach you how things work around here. Elitists like me are-"</p><p>"Treated nicely, given love and adoration, gawked over by people who want to be like you, and receive praise for simply existing? <em>News flash: </em>you're no different than every other popular kid from high school. You may have a cool name for it here, but you guys are nothing new. The thing is, I'm<em> tired</em> of letting people walk all over me. I dealt with that for <em>years</em>, and whether you like it or not, it's not going to be the same here. You can either<em> accept</em> that or cry trying. Regardless, it doesn't affect me. Do what you will." Luz interrupted, before grabbing her bag and making her way towards the front of the classroom once more.</p><p>While at the time she didn't think much of her encounter with Boscha, that single moment of dialogue would eventually come back up. In a way that, perhaps, could have been avoided with more careful phrasing.</p><p>----------</p><p>"<em>Luz!</em> Wait up!" A familiar voice called out, causing Luz to turn her head as she continued to walk towards her next class of the day.</p><p>As she expected, the voice belonged to Willow. Stopping in her tracks for the girl, Willow looked at Luz with bugged-out eyes as she began to speak. "Did I hear Gus right? You got into a <em>fight </em>with Boscha?"</p><p>Thinking for a moment, Luz put her hand on her chin as she began to decode the situation. "A fight? I wouldn't say that. It was <em>more</em> like a quarrel caused by Boscha's inability to comprehend my bluntness."</p><p>"Bluntness or not, you shouldn't have done that. Boscha's <em>not</em> some average-joe bully. She's a hierarchy <em>titan</em> that's only second down from Amity. Her family has enough money and power to <em>destroy</em> a person's life." Willow explained as she walked side to side with Luz.</p><p>However, unlike what Willow had hoped, her words of warning were only giving Luz more of a reason to dislike Boscha. "My life's <em>already</em> been destroyed once. It didn't take money or power to do that. Don't worry, no matter what that girl thinks she can do, I can handle it."</p><p>Sighing in disbelief, Willow adjusted her glasses as she responded, "Alright, if you say so. Also, where did you go off to last night? After the show, you just disappeared out of nowhere. Is everything alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I just knew I would need to wake up early today, so I decided to get a head start. Sorry, I never said bye."</p><p>"It's all good! You can tell them that when we head over to lunch. For now, where are you headed off to next?"</p><p>After hearing Willow's question, Luz began to analyze her schedule once more, before responding aloud. "It looks like I have World History next?"</p><p>Gasping aloud, Willow's eyes began to brighten up as she clasped her hands together. "I have that as well! Looks like we'll get to enjoy the history of the world together!"</p><p>Continuing to walk alongside her acquaintance, Luz continued to listen to Willow talk, as her mind wandered back to the plush that was given to her from Eda.</p><p><strong>'If this place is full of high-school level royalty, maybe a name like King would suit that little guy's name. Since a demon-looking king would make sense for a school filled with other demon-acting people.' </strong>Luz thought, before tuning herself back into whatever Willow was talking about at the moment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Hello everyone!</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Quick author note here!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>First of all, thank you for all of the wonderful comments and interactions with my story! It's been a joy to read and react to what you all have to say, and I hope you continue to support the story in such a positive manner!</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Also, there's a </b>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>special</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b> surprise in this chapter! You'll know what it is once you see it, and just to clarify, I'm the one who made it! I really liked the scene concept, and I thought doing that would make it a bit more special. It's not the best-done thing in the world, but I had fun while making it!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Also also...while I don't want to say anything that gives too much away...keep this in mind: Everything is <span class="u">not</span> always what it seems... ;)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! </b>
  </em>
</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Robotic Reef is about this teenage boy who uncovers the mysteries of Atlantis. The <em>twist</em> is that the underwater city is actually a sanctuary for developing AI robots, and it's corrupted leader is creating them to destroy society. <em>However</em>, the boy meets one of the AI robots, and they begin to bond over emotions and <em>gushy</em> stuff like that. The two eventually fall in love, and with sheer determination, they're able to rescue the other robots in order to prevent the end of the world. It was <em>totally</em> the best movie of the year. No doubt!" Jerbo explained, as his eyes lit up with an unfamiliar passion.</p><p>Waving his arms in front of him dramatically, Edric looked over at Jerbo with a shocked expression. "<em>What?</em> Do you like chick flics like that? I took you to be more of a sci-fi kind of guy."</p><p>"It's true. I took him to go see Dusk to Dawn in theaters, and he <em>bawled</em> his eyes out." Viney chimed in, as she seemed to be doing a puzzle of sorts with Emira.</p><p>Crossing his arms, Jerbo reclined in his chair as he held a smug look on his face. "No shame in my game. It makes for <em>great</em> emotional inspiration. The secret for my poetry is all in my emotion."</p><p>For Luz's first day of school, besides getting confronted by an elitist, she would call it an overall success. At least, in the sense that she didn't just want to drop out on her first day. The prodigies were beginning to somehow grow on the thick-skinned teenager, and at the very least, they gave Luz something to do other than simply sitting in her room and reading Azura books.</p><p>Currently, she was in an intense chess match against Gus. Who, was <em>surprisingly</em> talented at the game. What she forgot to mention to him, however, was that while she was at <em>that</em> place, she would spend the majority of her time beating other kids in chess.</p><p>When she <em>wasn't</em> being emotionally and mentally scarred for life, she would learn different tricks and tactics to try to feel some kind of joy. Even if it <em>was</em> by beating ten-year-olds at a game of chess.</p><p>"Checkmate." Luz called out, as she rested her head against her propped up arm.</p><p>Throwing up his hands, Gus groaned as he fell deeper into agony. "Dang it! How the heck do you keep beating me? I invented an AI robot who can play chess, and I can't even beat you <em>once</em> at it?"</p><p>"Man! I don't think I've ever seen Gus lose a game of chess before. Are you <em>sure</em> you're not some secret prodigy at chess or something?"</p><p>"As far as I know, no." Luz simply responded as she let out a bit yawn.</p><p>"Feeling tired? I think I might call it an afternoon myself. What about you Ed?" Emira called out, as she glanced over at Edric.</p><p>"I can retire for today. Should we meet up with Mittens to implement stage two of our prank?"</p><p><b>'Mittens...who is </b><b><em>that?</em></b><b>'</b> Luz thought as she listened to Edric's mention of an unknown name.</p><p>"Well, <em>if</em> we wait until tomorrow, we'll have a better chance of catching her off guard. Anyways, later losers! See you tomorrow!" Emira declared, as the twins waved goodbye and eventually departed.</p><p>Gathering up her own stuff, Luz couldn't help but feel her eyes begin to give out on her as they fought against her in staying open. Slinging the backpack over her shoulders, Luz <em>would</em> have walked out instantly if not for the hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey...are you feeling okay? I know the first day can be draining, but I also want to make sure it's nothing more than that." Willow asked, as she also had her bag on her back.</p><p>"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream last night, so I didn't get the greatest sleep in the world. I'll probably take a nap before dinner tonight."</p><p>Nodding her head in an accepting manner, Luz was glad to of not been questioned further, as the two girls made their way towards the door.</p><p>While Gus was <em>assumed</em> to be walking back with them, his multiple losses against Luz made him desperate for a win. Thus, he had asked Jerbo and Viney to stay behind and play a few rounds with him.</p><p>Regardless, Willow had an attentive watering schedule to get to with her plants, and the greenhouse was on the way to Luz's room. As they began to wander through the halls of Hexside once more, Luz couldn't believe that she was actually getting used to the overly prestigious campus building. While at first, it had acted as a bit of a culture shock for her, it had slowly become something of familiarity.</p><p>After about ten minutes of walking, the two girls halted in their tracks, as their paths were different from this point on. "Well, I hope you get some rest! If you want to eat dinner together, let me know! I'll just be at the greenhouse as usual!"</p><p>As Luz watched Willow make her way towards the outside area, she couldn't help but wonder what kept someone like Willow interested in someone like her. Perhaps there were some questions that didn't have completely logical answers?</p><p>As she approached her dorm door, Luz continued to think about that idea of questions having no absolute solutions. Turning the knob, Luz opened the door to find herself once again in the lavishly decorated bedroom.</p><p><b>'I'll just rest for a little bit.'</b> Luz thought, as she grabbed for her phone and it's alarm feature.</p><p>Setting the phone for 6 pm, Luz threw it onto the sitting chair she had in her room, before crawling back into her already prepped bed.</p><p>However, what she hadn't accounted for before going to sleep, was her phone battery only being at 5%. Whether it be from the lack of sleep or simply being clumsy, Luz wouldn't wake up at 6.</p><p><em>Or</em> 7. <em>Or</em> 8. <em>Or</em> 9...</p><p>-----------</p><p>"<em>Mm</em>...why...is it so <em>dark</em> in here?" Luz graveled, as she rubbed her eyes to ensure that her sight wasn't failing her or anything.</p><p>The answer, however, became very clear as soon as she managed to read the time on the lit clock.</p><p>"<em>10 pm? </em>I slept for <em>five</em> hours?" Luz yelled out, as she scrambled out of the bed and towards the lights.</p><p>Flicking the switch, Luz approached the reason for her demise, as she attempted to turn it on. "<em>Shoot</em>. It's dead. No wonder it didn't go off. Guess I'll have to go to dinner on my <em>own</em> tonight."</p><p>Putting her phone on its charger, Luz rushed out of the dorm room, hoping that at least <em>one</em> cafeteria would be open.</p><p>'<b>Closed.</b>' The cafeteria sign simply read, as Luz repeated the word over and over in her head.</p><p>Slamming her fist against the door, Luz slid against it, not knowing where she would find food for the night.</p><p>However, as if in a desperate attempt to find an answer, an idea sprung to mind. "The greenhouse...<em>Willow</em>. I wonder if she knows where to find some late-night eats?"</p><p>Going through the side door of the school that she and Gus had gone through previously, Luz attempted to follow the same path that the two had gone down previously.</p><p>However, as soon as she had the greenhouse in her sights, something <em>peculiar </em>caught the attention of the teen.</p><p>It was the light. The same light that she had seen previously outside of her window. However, rather than going towards Hexside, it was now heading in the direction of the woods.</p><p><b>'Who in their right mind would go to the woods this late at night? Only someone with a death wish, I suppose.'</b> Luz thought as she continued to walk once more.</p><p>However, as she approached the greenhouse, Luz couldn't help but feel <em>off</em>. As if there was something else she was meant to be doing.</p><p>Looking back in the direction of the light, which was nearly out of sight, Luz clenched her fists as her heart rate began to increase.</p><p>
  <b>'Anxiousness? From what? It shouldn't matter what some stranger is doing. So why...</b>
  <b>
    <em>why</em>
  </b>
  <b> do I want to go see what's going on?'</b>
</p><p>For reasons that she would most likely never understand, on that particular night, Luz stepped away from the path that was familiar to her. Rather, she began to walk towards the alluring light, as it shined brightly against the midnight black of the sky.</p><p>The deeper into the woods Luz had traveled, the more nervous she had become of potentially losing sight of the only thing keeping her not completely lost. Whoever this person was, they clearly knew their way around.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes of walking, the light <em>stopped</em>. From what could be assumed, whoever had control of the light, they had reached their destination.</p><p>Rather than making an awkward appearance to the stranger, Luz began to duck in between trees, as she gravitated closer to the light source. However, in a rather unexpected turn of events, Luz couldn't help but begin to think that she actually <em>recognized</em> the mysterious light carrier.</p><p>"<em>Amity?</em>" Luz called out, before covering her mouth after realizing what she had done.</p><p>Still being hidden behind a nearby tree, Luz watched in the darkness, as the green-haired teen began to frantically look around. "<em>Hello?</em> Who's there? Just so you know, I'm armed with pepper spray and I'm <em>not</em> afraid to use it."</p><p>Figuring that she was already in the red by yelling out in the first place, Luz figured it would do less harm to just come out and claim herself.</p><p>Slowly moving towards the girl with her hands in the air, Luz looked directly at Amity as she calmly responded. "It's just me. No stranger danger here."</p><p>Watching the teen's expression soften,  Luz lowered her hands as she watched Amity kneel down on the ground once more.</p><p>"What are you doing out here? Are you <em>crazy</em> or something?" Amity complained as she dusted off her school uniform skirt.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> not the one who religiously goes to the woods in the middle of the night with a single candle." Luz retorted as she decided to slowly kneel down as well.</p><p>"<em>Hmph</em>. Fair point, new kid. Well, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, so I <em>guess</em> you've made it a bit easier on me."</p><p>"Talk? <em>About...?</em>" Luz notioned, as she furrowed her eyebrows with confusion.</p><p>"This." Amity simply put, as she reached over to one of the books she had behind her and opened it up. Inside, there was an all too familiar looking piece of paper.</p><p>It was the Azura drawing Luz had made that suddenly went missing. A tinge of fear shot down into Luz's stomach, as she couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of blackmail and bullying that could happen with that single picture.</p><p>Would she use it as leverage to get Luz to do her bidding? Would she belittle it to make Luz feel worse about herself? Would she destroy it right in front of her to prove Boscha's earlier point about not messing with Elitists?</p><p>Luz wasn't entirely sure. However, whatever it would be, she was certain it couldn't be good.</p><p>"I found it earlier on my way to breakfast. I wanted to give it back to you, but I didn't want to do it in a public place where others could see. Also...I wanted to ask you something about it. Did you <em>actually</em> draw this?"</p><p>Looking at Amity's response with bewildered eyes, Luz scrambled mentally to come up with a rational response. "Uh...<em>yeah</em>. I was waiting for the cafeteria to open, so I had some time to kill."</p><p>Setting the picture to the side, Luz could see Amity's eyes begin to glow with what appeared to be...<em>excitement?</em> Placing both hands on Luz's shoulders, Amity looked deeply into Luz's eyes, as Luz couldn't help but do the same.</p><p>"You're...<em>amazing! </em>How did you learn to draw like that? The way you capture Azura's extraordinarily magical presence and how your lines make her seem almost <em>animated</em> within the page. I've never seen anything quite like it."</p><p>...<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p>
  <b>'...</b>
  <b>
    <em>What? </em>
  </b>
  <b>Did I...hear that correctly? She's...complimenting me? When have I...'</b>
</p><p>The thought alone brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>While it wasn't enough to have a single one run down her face, Luz couldn't help but feel <em>flustered</em> by the golden-eyed girl's words. It had been years since anything had been able to make Luz even remotely emotional.</p><p>So...how was a <em>single</em> complement able to do that?</p><p>        </p><p>"You...you <em>really</em> think so? You're not just saying that to be funny?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Amity placed her arms back by her side, as she looked down at the picture once more.</p><p>"I've been thinking for a while...about how regardless of the amount of talent inside of this school, there's a lot less diversity in students than you would think. Hexside may present itself as this prestigious school for elites, but at its core, its nothing more than any other high school. You...you've <em>done</em> something here. Not only were you able to create something like this so naturally, but you also stood up to Boscha. You <em>rightfully</em> defended yourself. I like that. A lot, actually. So, I wanted to propose something to you."</p><p>As Luz was beginning to calm herself down from her emotional outburst, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle any more surprises from Amity for the night. However, before she could object, Amity continued to speak once more.</p><p>"The character you drew here? <em>Azura?</em> I'm actually a fan of Glithy Tibam's work myself. However, her series isn't super popular, so I feel like I never have anyone to talk about it with. So, <em>maybe</em> if you don't have anything else to do some days after school, you'd want to meet here and we could talk about it? You could <em>even</em> teach me how to draw as you do! What do you say?"</p><p><b>'What...</b><em><b>do</b></em><b> I say? What kind of response is even appropriate in this kind of situation?' </b>Luz pondered, as she watched as Amity awaited her answer with a burning sense of anticipation.</p><p>"Let me think about it. I can give you an answer by tomorrow?" Luz responded, as her toneless voice had resurfaced within her once more.</p><p>Watching as Amity seemed slightly dissatisfied with her answer, she eventually sighed, before smiling once more. "It's alright. Take your time. I guess you'll know where to find me if you need me?"</p><p>For the remainder of the conversation, the two exchanged a few more small talk words among one another, before eventually deciding to head back to the campus.</p><p>After reaching where Luz had seen Amity the previous night, she adjusted her uniform's blazer before asking one last question.</p><p>"Hey...what is it you <em>exactly</em> do out in the woods anyway? I mean it's not like you knew I was coming or anything?"</p><p>Seemingly taken off guard with the question, Amity widened her eyes, as she clutched on tighter to the unmarked books in her hands. "<em>Ah</em>...not much. I just take in the quietness of the night. That's all. Well, good night Luz." Amity quickly responded, before heading off in the opposite direction of where Luz needed to go.</p><p>Looking up at the night sky, Luz could feel the breeze hitting her face, as it battled against the slight warmth of her skin. Putting her hand on her cheek, Luz could feel it's abnormally warm surface.</p><p>Before she could put any sort of thought into it, the sound of her deprived stomach roared, as it broke the silence of the night.</p><p>Remembering that to be the reason she went out in the first place, Luz put her hand down next to her, as she began to make her way to the greenhouse once more.</p><p>While the night had been filled with some rather uncharacteristic behavior from Luz, it had ultimately paid off in the end, as she was able to discover more about the green-haired mystery that was Amity Blight.</p><p>Not only that, but Luz was <em>also</em> able to learn something else that night: Her emotions <em>weren't</em> gone. Just...tightly bound by a lock and key. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Congratulations! You've made it through the first non-writing period of this story! Hurrah!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On a more serious note, I apologize for the undeclared absence. Schoolwork just kind of grew out of hand and it killed any inspiration I had to write. So, after settling all of that, I've finally found the time to return!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I can't promise that this will be the last time to happen, but I will try harder to be more vocal with you all about it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regardless, I hope you enjoy this long-overdue chapter!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Today's goal is to figure out if there's a particular field of study that interests you. <em>Or,</em> if you have some kind of hidden talent. While I'd <em>love</em> nothing more than to spend our time together diving into your mundane personality, Hexside's hoping that these one-on-one sessions give us a chance to discover some potential in you. Whatever <em>that</em> ends up being." Eda explained, tapping away at the wooden desk that laid underneath her hand.</p><p><em>Talent</em>.</p><p>The natural gift that can sometimes be blessed upon a person. Keyword, <em>sometimes.</em></p><p>For the longest time, Luz would have claimed that her drawing capabilities were her talent. She was never super sporty and never had a good grasp on anything academically. However, because of ç̵̛̝͂e̴̪̺̓̏͋͆͘ȓ̶̡̐̈́t̶̠̝̃͋̒̎̉a̷̛̝̬̪̹͗i̷͇͕͓͉͋͗͛͐n̴̡̹̦͎̅̂͊̈́̓͜ ̷̙͖̈́ṫ̵̕͜ͅŕ̵̗͇̯̀̈́̒͜ę̸̣̣̊͑̽â̷͕̇̂̕ţ̷̫̝͎̟͂̿̏͘m̷̧͓̓͋̌͜ę̷̈́̂͠n̷̦̾̃͛͠t̵͉̜̗͖́s̴̗̀̋̀ ̷̡̖̰̊̽̃, nowadays she would try her best to avoid bringing attention to it.</p><p>Thus, losing that aspect of her had made Luz nothing more than an average student. Which was something that Eda was about to learn the hard way.</p><p>Looking away from the laid-back teacher, Luz looked out the window as she responded. "I don't have anything like that. Sorry if Hexside expected more out of their lucky lottery student."</p><p>Unexpectedly, the grey-haired wonder arose from her position, making her way over to Luz in what seemed to be a second. Making direct eye contact with one another, Luz couldn't help but notice the intense expression that Eda had on her face.</p><p>"That's what they <em>want</em> you to think, kid. Don't give them what they want."</p><p><b>'Don't give them what they want? What's that supposed to mean?' </b>Luz thought to herself, as she watched Eda back away from her slowly.</p><p>As if having a self-revelation, Eda seemed to change her tone completely, as she smiled once more. "Now, we can start by giving you some different subject-based tests to see where you fall with those. <em>Then</em> we can go into more specialized fields if that doesn't work."</p><p>Shuffling through the piles of papers Eda had on her desk, Luz relaxed in her seat, as she thought back on what had happened earlier with Willow.</p><p>(Six hours ago)</p><p>"You <em>what?</em>" Willow yelped out, as she stood from her seat.</p><p>Luz had agreed to eat breakfast with her newly found acquaintances, given that Gus wouldn't stop knocking at her door until she did.</p><p>She had spent the night deliberating whether she should tell Willow and Gus about her encounter with Amity. Ultimately, it just seemed better long term to come clean about it sooner than later. After seeing Willow's initial reaction, however, Luz was beginning to have second thoughts on that idea.</p><p>"<em>What? </em>All she wants is someone to talk to. I found myself also without people to chat with at one point in my life. It's not like I'm doing drugs with her or anything." Luz responded as she took a sip of her orange juice.</p><p>Shaking her head, Willow sat back down as she spoke in a softer tone. "Amity <em>doesn't</em> have that issue, though. She has plenty of friends around her. Doesn't it seem even a <em>little</em> suspicious that she suddenly wants to hang out with you?"</p><p>"Wow. I <em>might've</em> taken that as an insult if I still wasn't half awake from Gus's sudden arrival to my room this morning."</p><p>"Hey! I did that out of the kindness of my heart! <em>Plus</em>, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't make sure you had a hearty breakfast?" Gus interrupted, as he struggled to talk with a mouthful of cheerios.</p><p>"Regardless, you need to be careful. Amity is not to be trusted. She isn't afraid of using people until she doesn't need them anymore. I would know, anyway."</p><p>Looking rather glum after speaking, Willow looked down at her plate of food, leaving Luz with more questions than answers about her past.</p><p>"I promise I'll be careful. If I feel like something's up, I won't hang out with her anymore. I just...<em>saw</em> myself in Amity. The old me, anyway. I don't know what happened between you two, but I think I should give her a chance. I want to come to my own conclusions." Watching as Willow looked back up at Luz, she could see the restraint to say more building up inside her.</p><p>However, rather than arguing with the brick wall that was Luz, Willow defeatedly responded as she grabbed her rather full food tray. "Fine. Just know that I warned you as a friend, Luz. I don't want to get tangled up with Amity again, and I certainly don't want to see a friend of mine get burned by her either. Be careful, okay?"</p><p>Before Luz could give any sort of recognition for Willow's warnings, she stormed off towards the trashcans.</p><p>Gus, having finished his bowl of cereal, looked over at Gus as Luz continued to decipher Willow's words. "Hey, don't let what Willow said get to you too much. They...have a rough past. Maybe Amity's changed over the years? Who knows. Just know that if you <em>ever</em> need someone to talk to about it, you have me. I'd recommend maybe avoiding the subject around Willow from now on. For your sake <em>and</em> for the sake of Willow's diet."</p><p>(Present)</p><p>"Okay, so from what I can tell, you're <em>probably</em> not a super genius in any core subject. That's alright! I would have hated having a kid who was only book smart, anyways." Eda declared as if it was supposed to be a complement rather than an insult.</p><p>Tapping her pencil against the wooden desk Luz was sitting behind, she watched once more as Eda shuffled through a stack of different documents.</p><p>Was she hesitant about Amity? Of course, she was. If there was one thing that life had taught her thus far, it was that no one could be completely trusted. No matter <em>who</em> they were.</p><p>While she appreciated the sentiment coming from Willow, Luz also found herself to be slightly annoyed by it. She had only been attending Hexside for a couple of days and it already felt like her social life was being decided for her.</p><p>Life was supposed to be filled with choices. Recently though, it was beginning to feel more like Luz was simply a chess piece being controlled by someone else.</p><p>Maybe Amity's kindness <em>was</em> a trap. Maybe Willow was right and Luz should be careful of her invitation. However, that wasn't for Willow to decide. It was <em>Luz's</em> choice.</p><p>And her choice was hers <em>alone</em>.</p><p>Before Eda could settle on another test to give Luz, the sound of the school bell rang. Sighing, Eda popped her back, as she set the stack down. "Well, we've at least made a <em>little</em> progress today. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll discover your strong suit at some point. Just think about it today and try to come in tomorrow with at least an idea of what your strength could be. Have a good rest of your day, kid."</p><p>Grabbing her bag, Luz gave a simple wave, as she shut the classroom door behind her. Deep inside, Luz <em>knew</em> the answer to Eda's presented problem. However, feeling as though it would be better to pursue...more realistic interests, Luz ultimately decided it would be for the best to let Eda come to her own conclusions.</p><p>Since her class was in a relatively unpopulated part of the school, the walk back to her dorm was usually peaceful.</p><p><em>Usually</em>.</p><p>Without warning, Luz felt something yank at her arm, as she was dragged into what appeared to be another classroom. Pushing her back against whoever it was who had tugged at her, Luz could hear a familiar-sounding yelp from them, as they were unprepared for Luz's weight.</p><p>"<em>Ow!</em> I expected you to be a bit shocked, but not <em>hostile</em>. I'll make a note of that for next time."</p><p>Pressing the lightswitch in the room, Luz looked behind her to confirm it was Amity who had dragged her into the empty classroom.</p><p><b>'What's up with the people here hanging out in empty classrooms? Is there not any good common places to hang out casually?' </b>Luz pondered on, as she watched Amity adjust herself.</p><p>"Sorry to bring you in here so suddenly. You still don't need to give me an answer about the whole book club thing, but I forgot to give you a way to contact me. Here, take my number." Amity explained, before handing over a small piece of paper.</p><p>Looking over the number, Luz simply nodded as she put the piece of paper in her pocket. "Thanks. I'll give you a response by tonight. I'm still thinking it over, given how unconventional it was."</p><p>"I get it. In fairness, we also met under pretty...<em>unique</em> circumstances." Amity attempted to joke, not even getting a smile in response.</p><p>Unlike every time before, however, Luz's silence was <em>not</em> left unspoken.</p><p>"Not much of a jokester, huh? Is dramatic irony more your style? Perhaps Macbeth is right up your alley?"</p><p>Not understanding her reference, Luz simply shook her head as she found herself taken aback by Amity's observation. "Life's no joking manner. The more seriously you take life, the greater your success."</p><p>After Luz's robotic response, it was Amity's turn to look puzzled, as she crossed her arms in confusion.</p><p>"I mean I <em>highly</em> doubt that a single joke will cost me a job, but whatever floats your boat, Noceda."</p><p>Moving past Amity, Luz found herself out of things to say as she began to leave the room. However, similarly to before, she suddenly felt a cold hand clash against her warm wrist. Looking down, Amity's fingers had wrapped themselves tightly against the surface of her skin. For whatever reason, the sudden contact sent a chill down her spine.</p><p>"Will you come by tonight? To give me your answer? I know I gave you my number and all, but I kinda...<em>liked</em> the company last time."</p><p>Her <em>eyes</em>.</p><p>Under the florescent lights of the room, somehow, Amity's eyes twinkled in an almost magical manner. While everything within Luz was telling her to stick with her guns, she found herself engulfed in the golden-brown darts that stared her down. As an unfamiliar heat crept on her face, Luz yanked her hand back, before holding it with her free hand.</p><p>"I...I'll see. Bye, Amity."</p><p>With a swift motion, Luz escaped the room, clutching onto her backpack straps as she looked ahead. As her mind swirled with recollections of what had just happened with Amity, Luz could feel her hands clasping together against her will.</p><p>Walking towards her room, Luz could feel her head convulsing within itself, as she mumbled a simple phrase to herself repeatedly:</p><p>"<em>Rule number thirty eight...rule number thirty eight...rule number thirty eight.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Standing in front of the door, Luz held her fist against the wooden barrier, as she thought over her words once more. After confirming her motive, Luz lightly tapped her knuckle against the dorm door.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the doorknob jingled, before Willow appeared at the other end of it.</p><p>"Luz? Do you need something?"</p><p>Putting her hands into the pockets of the pullover she was wearing, Luz looked directly at Willow as she spoke. "I'm...not always the best with words, but I thought more about what happened today, and I wanted to say something about it. Since you want me to be able to trust you more as a friend, I want to request that you do the same for me. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing and understand that I should be able to have my own impressions of people. Even if you don't trust Amity completely, I want you to trust <em>me. </em>I think...building trust will help us become closer as friends."</p><p>After speaking her last word, Luz could see that Willow was giving her own thoughts towards what she wanted to respond with. Eventually, after a second or two of silence, she spoke in her usual soft tone.</p><p>"I guess I didn't think about it like that. I'm sorry, Luz. I <em>do</em> want to trust in you and your capabilities to defend yourself. I've just seen the kind of person Amity can be and I <em>don't</em> want to see another friend of mine being taken away because of her. However, past experiences with her shouldn't reflect the present. I may not trust her, but I'll trust <em>you</em> to make good calls. And, if you ever need it, I'll be here to support you." Willow responded, before expressing a humble smile.</p><p>After waiting a moment to see if she had anything else to see, Luz extended her hand out for a handshake. Watching as Willow reciprocated the gesture, Luz gave a small jerk to both of their hands, before releasing from her grasp.</p><p>"Well, I should probably get going back to my room. Talk to you tomorrow?"</p><p>It was now Willow's turn to give a wordless response, as she simply nodded. Waiting until she shut her door, Luz looked both ways, before walking in the opposite direction of her room.</p><p>Now that Luz had faced the hard part,  she could now finish what she had set out to do.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----------</p><p>Vaguely, Luz began to recall the path that Amity had taken previously to the spot that rested within the pitch-black woods. The only thing that guided her was a general sense of direction and her phone's flashlight. Somehow, through some miracle or another, Luz was able to spot the familiar candlelight in the distance.</p><p>Cautiously approaching it, she made sure to verify its owner before bombarding onto the scene. After verifying the green-haired individual, Luz eventually came into view, being instantly noticed by Amity.</p><p>"Luz! You came! I wasn't sure if you'd show or not." Amity called out, as she stood from her spot.</p><p>"I felt like it'd be rude to give you an answer over text. Since you seemed to be serious with your initial proposal. Speaking of, I will agree to join your club of sorts: on <em>one</em> condition."</p><p>Walking over towards Luz, Amity looked at her with a determined gaze, as she replied. "Of course! What is it?"</p><p>"I want you to look me right in the eyes and promise me that there aren't any ulterior motives to your invitation. <em>If</em> you can do that, I'll take part. Otherwise, I'll walk away without a second thought."</p><p>Watching as Amity's expression shifted for a moment, Amity stepped a bit closer as she faced Luz directly. "I promise that there are no ulterior motives. I simply want to talk to you more about Azura and exchange drawing ideas."</p><p>Taking a second longer to analyze her face, Luz blinked deeply, before stepping away. "Alright. I believe you. I'll join your little Azura club."</p><p>"Really? Thank you, Luz!" Amity exclaimed as she embraced Luz in a quick hug.</p><p>Before, when she had been hugged by Willow and Gus, Luz couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even now, from Amity's hug, she felt a sense of unease.</p><p>However, a part of her knew it was different. Whether that was for better or worse, was yet to be seen. </p><p>---------</p><p>Walking into class, Luz held no hesitation within herself as she stood in front of Eda's desk.</p><p>Noticing her out of character behavior, Eda glanced up from the paper she was looking at, as she saw the focused expression on Luz's face. "You doing alright, kid? Someone spit in your cereal or something? Did you do what I asked?"</p><p>From her hand, Luz placed a single sheet of paper down, as she nudged it closer to Eda. On the page, an assortment of doodles and drawings laid scattered about.</p><p>"<em>Art</em>. My interest...is in art."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than maybe some of the other ones! I'll try to get back in the 3000-word count range for the next one!)</p><p>------------</p><p>It was a relatively chilly night in the woods, as Luz was wearing her old cat-eared jacket to keep warm. Of course, the actual cat part of the hoodie had stayed hidden from Amity, as Luz didn't need that kind of attention from it. She was already getting enough attention from being the new kid as is. </p><p>"So what you want to do is establish an outline for yourself. You can't just start your drawing with details and shading. The basics come first." Luz explained as she leaned over Amity's shoulder.</p><p>Barely putting her pencil against the paper, Amity looked at Luz with a winced expression. "Okay...how do you <em>that?</em>"</p><p>Ever since Luz had made it a point to attend Amity's woodland club sessions, the two had more time to themselves to interact. While they would hardly exchange glances to one another at Hexside, their relationship seemed far different when they weren't looked upon by others. With the amount of time they were spending together, it also gave Luz more of a chance to analyze who Amity <em>really</em> was.</p><p>For starters, there was a prominent sense of aloofness to her character. Something that, at first glance, <em>wasn't</em> what Luz would have figured.</p><p>"You have to draw out your head shape and body proportions. Didn't you say you were going to work on that <em>last</em> time we met?"</p><p>Looking away in a guilty manner, Amity began to twiddle her pencil around her fingers. "Oh...<em>did</em> I? Could you maybe just show me how to do it again?"</p><p>Sighing with a hint of annoyance, Luz grabbed the spare pencil she had brought before assisting Amity with her outline. However, in the corner of her eye, Luz couldn't help but notice Amity's eyes gazing over her face.</p><p>"You know, you have really good bone structure. If your eyes weren't slightly sunken in, I'm sure you'd be the next heartthrob at Hexside. Maybe try drinking more water and getting better sleep at night?" Amity commented as she continued to stare at Luz.</p><p>Stopping her sketching, Luz's expression slightly shifted, as Amity's strangely worded complement began to get under her skin. "...<em>Thank you?"</em></p><p>Finishing up the rough outline, Luz handed the paper back to Amity, before taking a seat next to her.</p><p>"So...when did you first get into the Azura series? I feel like we haven't talked about it much, even though this is supposed to be a club for it." Amity asked as she began to take over the drawing.</p><p><b>'I guess she has a point. We've only really been drawing since we started meeting up. The first time I discovered Azura...' </b>Luz thought, beginning to recall the memory from years ago.</p><p>---------</p><p>Rushing down the stairs, Luz's breath grew unsteady, as running had nearly taken it out of her. Fixing the cape she was wearing around her neck, she instantly spotted her mother on the couch watching whatever afternoon drama was on.</p><p>"Hey, Mamí! I'm gonna track down the slitherbeast with some friends! Is that okay?" Luz asked as she moved the flashlight to her left hand.</p><p>Pausing her show, Camila pushed her glasses up as she looked at Luz. "In the dark? As long as you don't go too far, okay? I don't need you coming back in two pieces like the <em>last</em> time you went out at night."</p><p>Running a hand through her hair, Luz confidently puffed her chest as she replier. "<em>Psh!</em> That was <em>simply</em> a miscalculation of the power of puddles! It hasn't rained in days!"</p><p>"...Well, I guess I've don't have room for argument there. Just be back here in an hour, alright?"</p><p>Saluting her mom in a soldier-like stance, Luz took no time to turn around and dash towards the front door. Closing the door, Luz pulled out her handy flashlight, as she began to look around for her neighborhood comrades.</p><p>Luz would normally never hang out with the other kids who lived near her, mostly because they consisted of popular kids in her grade and they didn't usually see eye to eye. However, for one reason or another, they had agreed to meet her to hunt down a snake that had supposedly been living in the area. While Luz had never seen the snake herself, apparently because of Luz's bravery towards dangerous creatures, her classmates wanted her help in getting rid of it.</p><p>They had agreed to meet at the swingset in their neighborhood park. While this was pretty far from her house, Luz was able to justify that as long as she didn't leave the neighborhood, her mom would <em>probably</em> be okay with it.</p><p>Approaching the swings, Luz was still unable to spot any of her classmates. As she sat down on one of the swings, she looked up at the sky.</p><p>However, before she could get too entranced by its clarity, a subtle rustle of the bushes near her caught her attention. Without getting a chance to respond or react, a sudden splash of an unknown liquid had come from the darkness and onto Luz.</p><p>An eruption of laughter occurred afterward, as three familiar figures emerged from the bushes. "That's what you <em>get</em>, Noceda! You <em>really</em> thought we'd want to hang out with you? I simply wanted to get revenge after you got me in trouble in History."</p><p>Luz was able to instantly recognize the voice. From that recognition, a realization of the situation finally occurred to her.</p><p>"You went out of your way to do this because of yesterday? I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I promise. I wanted to help you with the Candy Crush level you were stuck on. I forgot about the 'No Phone' rule..." Luz responded as she had lept from her seat on the swing.</p><p>"It <em>doesn't</em> matter. I lost my phone for a week because of you! Now <em>scram</em> before I call reinforcements to dump something even worse on you."</p><p>As the echoes of laughter continued behind her, Luz began to walk away from the park. Detaching her cape of bravery, Luz began to wring out the water that had gotten on it, as she could feel her shoes squishing from the water with every step.</p><p>"How am I going to explain this to Mamí? Maybe I should sit down to try to dry off for a bit..."</p><p>Finding a sidewalk bench to sit on, Luz instantly looked down at the ground, as she mentally kicked herself from falling for something like that. However, just as she began to feel her lowest, Luz noticed a small rectangular figure placed next to her.</p><p>Picking it up, the cover was something that she didn't completely recognize. Its corners were slightly tattered, showing signs of heavy use. The only thing that caught her eye were the words inscribed on the cover. "<em>The Good Witch Azura: Volume One. By: Glithy Tibam"</em></p><p>Using her flashlight, Luz began to flip through the pages, as her eyes began to widen from amazement. With every word that she glanced over, Luz's eyes began to fill with tears, as an overwhelming sense of comfort began to surround her.</p><p>Being able to read about a character whose bravery was her strength against her foes was oddly comforting for the young teen. While the night itself hadn't been what she'd hoped, Luz had unknowingly gained something far more precious than a couple of temporary friends.</p><p>She had gained a <em>forever</em> friend that had simply taken the form of a hard-covered book.</p><p>---------</p><p>After recalling the long-forgotten memory of a different time, Luz's chest felt warm, as if the memory had re-awakened a small part of her.</p><p>"I found it one day sitting on a bench. I'm not sure who it belonged to, but I flipped through it and really liked it. I guess since then I've just kept up with them. What about you? It's not like many people talk about or read Glithy Tibam novels."</p><p>Continuing to sketch out some face details, Amity smiled as she pushed back a piece of her hair. "I went to the local library one day and found it sitting on a shelf. I ended up in the kid section somehow and it looked intriguing. I guess similarly to you, I just found myself enamored by the story."</p><p>After Amity's reply, the two spent the rest of their meeting going back and forth with drawing and discussing how the second Azura book was better than the fourth.</p><p>Knowing that they had each held crucial information from one another in their stories.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Luz Noceda...It's a pleasure to formally meet you. I apologize for not meeting you sooner, but I simply became overwhelmed with first-week preparations. Here, help yourself to some water." The mysterious man said as he handed Luz an empty cup from his desk.</p><p>As she proceeded to fill her cup up with the water that began to dispense from a water cooler, she couldn't help but feel confused by suddenly being summoned to the principal's office.</p><p>She wasn't doing anything particularly exciting, besides sitting through Eda's rigorous artistic tests that she had started doing. Apparently, art was too vague of a field to study. When Luz confessed to Eda about her interest in art, she didn't realize that'd only lead to more tests than before.</p><p>In the middle of working on a mediocre sculpture, her name was summoned over a familiar speaker that was placed on the ceiling of the room. Even Eda seemed confused by the message, giving Luz the idea that not even she had been previously aware of the summoning.</p><p>Regardless, Luz now found herself in the intimidating office, as the middle-aged man seemed to be watching her every move carefully.</p><p>"I've been fine. It wasn't too hard to adjust or anything. Is this all I was summoned for?" Luz asked, as her feet rocked back and forth slightly.</p><p>"Oh no! I simply wanted to...see how a student such as yourself was operating. I was looking forward to exchanging some dialogue with you, given your records and such."</p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, Luz shifted the water cup in her hand as she replied hesitantly. "My records? Is there something weird about them?"</p><p>Her question seemed to pinch a nerve, as a hard moment of silence filled the room. However, as if never skipping a beat, the principal replied with ease to her question.</p><p>"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. After all, you made it to this school, did you not? I believe <em>that</em> is achieving in of itself. How you got there is truly minimal to the result of the situation, correct?</p><p>"</p><p>Ŗ̴̱͉̪͇̜̹̠̘͇̙͑̇̔̆̈́̓͛͘̕͝ͅͅṵ̶̖͇͎̺͖͇̃͗̽͑̓̎̒͛̐̐̃̕̕͜l̵̢̘̰̘̯̭̟̩͉͈̝͇̯͓͚͛̌̾̑͒̇͐͆̾̄̌̆̍̑ë̵͙̟̬̙̳̼͔́͒̆̃͗̿̍͊̈́͊͠ ̶̰͖̣̰̲̘̱͈͂́͑̀̈́̄͊͘͠2̷̢͎͙͍̞̭͕̰̜̱̬̦͇͙͑̏4̴̰̻͉͖͇̱̟̲͈͓̝͌:̷͔͍͙͇̖̱̒̿ ̷͍̱̱̘̜̎̐̆̿̇̂̊͛̆̄͊̀͑͝ͅN̸̰̦̝͖̻̜̝͚̼̘͒̈́̈̚͜e̸̙̖̾̏̌͂̀̍͐̒̑̌̾͘v̴͙̝̞͐͑͝e̶͇̞̣͈̖̰̯͔̮̅̈̓̔͂̇͐r̵̛͎̫̿̃̒̀͐̐̾̽͗̚͠͝ͅ ̴͇͈̱̜̮̤̤͙͕̤̗͈̟͚͕̔̔̎̆͆̔̐̄́͐̕̕͠ä̶͇̹͎́̓̂̓̄̌͘l̴̤͈̘̏̓̾͌̊͑̕͘l̷͈͓͙̹̇͗̓o̵̟̿̿̄̃̆̂͘ͅẇ̸̧͇͇͔͔̮͕͉͎͂̊͒ ̴̖̘̗̦̻͚̜y̷͈̮̞̗̘͚̭̾͂̅̆̄͗̓͗͒̽̈́̓̽͜͠o̸̼̱̹̹͔͎̊̍̎̿̉̓̓͐͆́̚ử̷̼̱͎̐̌̽̾͗̉͗ȓ̸̥̗̲̰̳͈̟̣̂̌͒̇̽͑͌͐̾̐͘ṡ̴̨̙̜̞̯̫̇̇̆͗͜ȩ̵̼̰̩̲͉̹̩̓̂̋͆͗͆̕ͅl̵̢̛̛̯͎̤͔̙͍̙̲̤̒̓͌͒͒̈́͑̅̄̾͛̍̓f̵̡̛̛̯̫͖̼͚̜̝̑̎̏͑͑̆̽̕̕͘ ̸͖̬̥͇̺͖̟̤͗̍͗̋̕̕ť̷̛̜͈͖̩͔̫͉̥̲̞̣̊̽̾́̍́̒̉͝o̴̡̝̯̿̀̅͆̄͒̇̄̀͝ͅ ̷̟̞̹̗̲̆̈͛͊̋̆̒̕d̵̛̬͎͚̝́̑̒̈́͝w̵̛̛̳͙̯͇̲̠̃͆̈́̀̽͌͑͑̍̚e̴̡̦̞̼̅l̶̤̰̤͕̰̫̋̀̆͊̅̋̀̊̆͒͑̂̐̈́̇͜l̴̡̙̥̗̬̞̄͆͛̌͋̾̚ ̴̡̢̻̺̜̺̜̠͖̯̗̍́̂̆̊͛̊̍͒͝ͅǫ̷̨̖̳̣͚͇̠̦̒͂̏͂̅͝ń̷̡͚̖̬̤̻͔͚̺͗̽̉͗̒̉͊̕̚ ̶̫̪̋̓͒͊̎̏̋̓̏̄̆̐̈̅̕t̴͍̠͇͕̘̘̫͓̖̮̀͋̂̇h̷̬̟̹͔̮̲̱̳̜̘̖̠̞͑̉̌̈̐̉͘̚ͅe̵̡̧̅̍̈́̋͆̂̓͗̈́̆̕̚ ̵̨͖͓̳̻̥̱͙͖͓̙̯̮̾͋̆̂̿̉͌͑͒̃̈́͛̂̕d̸̲͑̈͂̅͊̂͊̏́̃e̶̡̢͙͔͙̖̰̪̟̫͖̪̅̿̆̐̍̌̓͊̈́̌͗̃̕ͅt̴͍̯̳̜̟͔͕̝̪͍̣̗͍̯̼̓͗̾̊͒̾͋̓͝ȃ̸̧̂̂i̴̡̮̩̬̇͂͒͆́̾̓͝ͅl̷̜̙̒̓͛ș̵̡̰̱̙̒̅̈́͋̒̽̅̇̑͒̊̅̓̍̎ ̴̨̧̛̰̫͚̥̙͖̘̏̈́̽͋̉͠o̷̢̦̰̙͍̻̐̄͘̚͜f̷̲̮̰͙̦̗̹͙̗̮̰͔̭̣͌̑̄͠͝ ̴̛̺̗̥̥̓̌̔̿̍̄͗͆̚͠ͅȧ̴̪ ̸̛͍̪̮̙̝̫͌̎̋̈́̓̅͋̆̚̕͝g̷̝̠̖̉́̕ő̵̖̈́̇͋̄̽͒͆͒̎̓͗̏͠ơ̸̤̯̬̤̘̖͍̮̈̊̅̽̈̀̋̆̈͑̽͝ḑ̷̛̺̼̼̖̯̟̼͓̤̭͋̈́̏̍͘͜ͅ ̷͚̳͚̖͓̉̈̈́̿͋̉̐̏̅ͅo̸̝̠̿͌̏̀̏̅̒̋̈́͝͝͝c̴̢̼͍̪͖̰͙̬̯͉̖̠̖͎̘̅̿̐̕c̴̝̾̄̿̈́̌ų̶̧̛͉͙̺̩̜̝͙͓̿̒̄͐͝ͅr̶̡̠͍͉̼̈̂̄̆͂̈́̅̂̕̕r̵̪̜̻̹̩̓͗̀̈́̕e̵͈̫̰̱̓̈́́̽̌͋̎̇̍̄̅͝n̸̛̲̣͕̥̱͍͉͛̂̀̽̾̓̎̇̔c̵̡̺̝̝̘̘̻̳̝̙̠̖͑̅́͆͋̀͛̉͗̚͘͝e̶̩̗̰͊̀̓͌̊̍̚.̶͔͐͌ ̴͓̞̝̯̙̥͓̦͋̿̿Ĩ̵̦̲̲̘̏́̅̆͘͝f̵̧̬̹̲̝̺̲̥̦̹̫̮͆̈́͆ ̶̛̘̜͓̗̮̥̫̳̣̼͕͎͕̂ͅĝ̵̡͑̌o̷̬̜͇͔̜̦̫̫̰͒͂̀͗̓̀̓͑͜d̵̪̩̫̥̣̺̰̾̅̍̂̌'̴͕̭̭̼͓̔̉ͅs̸̢̛̛̠̱͔̞̲̉́̓͛̃̄̏͒́̉͒ͅ ̸̢͔͚̤̮̱͖̦͚̙͚̻̓̽̉̐̀͜͝ͅb̸̨̲͙̗̤̊̚l̵͇͇̙͈͚̲̟̰͉̼̈́̿̀̆̽̾͐̍̍̄͠e̸͖̖͔̟̗̟̺͈̘̖̊́̑̔̓̋͆͌̏̑̿̑͝s̷̝̞̫̞̭̗͉̦͕̳̑͌͐̐̾s̵̡̛̭̹͚̻̫͈̃̾̆̿͛̄̏͆̐͋̒͝͝i̸̡͓̟̥̮̤̲̜͕̹̩̻͓̽͋̆̈̏̎̒̆̐͝ṉ̸̢̢̠̺̫̺̫̂̃̂͘͜g̴̠͍̠̳̫͎̮̖͑̌͆̐̇͌̅̒͛̚͘͠͠ ̵͖̺̖̔͛̋̍̀͛̍̓b̸̭͙̖͒̌̌̅͆͑̋͂̉͝e̸̢̧͍̝͖̹̫͚̝͕̻̯͎̝͌̈̀̽̂f̴̛̼̙̗͚͉͙͕̟͙͓̦̃͌̔̑͊̎̓͋̋̽̄͠ą̴͔̞̦̈͌͂̅̏̚͝͝ĺ̵̨̨͔̮͓̗̦̮͇̞͜l̸͇̮̲̍͊͒͗̇̉s̴̩͐͝͝ ̷̨̧̛̱̩̬̜͈̖̫̠͕͇͠y̵̨̡̧̧̫̦̫̮̺͕͌̒̅͂̾͜ȫ̵̡̡̯̰͙̝͓͔̞͔̝̞̝̼͐̈͛͗̓̔̊̓ű̵̢̲̼̞͇̯̟͎̻̊̋̆̏̈̏̑͊̒͑͆̐̕̚͜͜ͅ,̵̺͔̯͚͕̫̥̲̻̖̖͚̪̦̻̑̓̓̎̅͑̍̂̈́̈́̚ ̴̬͙͚̥̠̥̳̗͍͕͌͒̀͠t̵͔̱̗̫͍̟̘̞̟̱͈̠̒ͅa̷̡͍̺̳̱̹̗̤̥͕̙͎̱͋̊̀͊̊͊̈̓͋͝͝k̷̡̺̜̭̻͙͕͖̳̮̮̑͊̎̋̒̀͑̒̚ȩ̷̘̳̙͍̯̤͇̍ ̷̗̳̠͍̃̄̏̈́͌̂̋͗͠ì̵̫̜̳͚̾t̴̤̝̞̲̙̩͈̩̽̈́̄̋͂̔̒̃͆̊̕͜͝͝͝ ̷̟̞̘̏̐̇̓̿͗̈͋͑̂͊̿͝f̴̨͕͉̙̤͓̝̫̙̓͂͠o̵̻̦̜͎͐̓ͅr̷̹̟͎̞̱̦̘̟͑ ̸̢̛͔̭͎̫͍͙̥̗͈̤͎̓͗̍̋̏̓̌̆̚w̷̨̢̫̗͚͉͎̅̀̀͒̈́̏ẖ̶̢̂à̴͔͖̘̙̣̩͊͗̿̓̾̀̊͝t̴̞͎͇͉͕̺͔͎̔͋͑̾̇͑̃ ̶͉͗̇̈͛̿̓͠i̶̡͉̣̘͈͉͈̖̋̎t̴̖̣̩͓̃͗̇̋̍͌̄͗͒͘ ̵̝͍͉̻̳͎̖͈̖̋͐͒̅̑̚͝͠i̶̡̪̺͍̞̳̺̺̒ͅs̵̨̧̲͚̳͕̬̜̗͇̩͕͍̫̑̈́͆̔͊́̔́͑̆͋̅̊̚͘.̶̢̱̦̙͖͇͖̜͎͕̠͔͕̗̼͛͛̆͌̃'̸̲͌͊̐̒̕͝<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For some reason, his oddly worded comment reminded her of that rule from back then. From his technical wording to his seemingly calculated responses, something felt...<em>off</em> about the man before her. Coming from someone who had been numbed from a good majority of her emotions, Luz felt more inclined to believe herself on this one.</p><p>Clenching further onto her water cup, Luz avoided eye contact, as she mumbled out a response. "Right, of course. May I please return to class now? If I leave my sculpting mold out for too long, it will harden."</p><p>Yet another moment of silence had befallen the two, making Luz's heart rate increase as she felt the principal's daggers of eyes continue to stare her down.</p><p>"Of course. I wouldn't want to disrupt whatever lesson Clawthorne has for you. By the way, if you ever have any issues with her...<em>behavior</em>, please report it to me or my advisor. We want to make sure our students receive the highest quality of education. <em>Understand</em>, Miss Noceda?"</p><p>Giving him once last exchange of eye contact, Luz gulped down whatever remaining saliva was in her mouth, as she simply nodded her head. Taking the cup of water with her, she promptly arose from her seat, before exiting the room.</p><p>The last thing she was able to rest her eyes on, was the nameplate that was plastered on the outside of the door:</p><p>
  <em>"Principal Belos"</em>
</p><p>---------</p><p>Walking alongside Willow and Gus, the trio were making their way to the usual hangout spot for the Prodigies. While the other two members of the trio continued to banter, as usual, Luz couldn't help but feel still mildly uncomfortable from her previous meeting with Hexside's principal.</p><p><b>'Why did he really call me in there? Was it truly to check up on me?'</b> Luz thought as she continued to look down at the ground whilst walking.</p><p>Feeling the need to get some more information on the individual, Luz looked over at Willow and Gus, before interrupting their conversation about the quality of the cafeteria's spaghetti.</p><p>"Just for curiosity's sake, what do you guys think about Hexside's principal? Have you ever interacted with him?"</p><p>Willow, being closest to Luz, looked over at her before adjusting her glasses. "Principal Belos? I actually don't know much about him. Prior to this year, we actually had a different one, Principal Bump. I'm not too sure what happened to him, though. You would have liked him. He was a pretty stern guy most of the time."</p><p>"Principal Bump? I loved that guy! He <em>even</em> gave me a high five once! On my <em>shoulder!</em>" Gus interrupted, clearly passionate about the subject.</p><p>"I'm <em>pretty</em> sure he was just trying to move you since you were standing right where he was walking. Besides, there's no such thing as a shoulder-high five..." Willow responded as she crossed her arms confidently.</p><p>Looking mildly offended, Gus's widened his eyes as he jabbed back with his words. "You only think that because <em>you're</em> jealous that you never got a Bump High Five!"</p><p>Rolling her eyes from their interaction, Luz couldn't help but feel even more confused by their answer. However, before she even had a moment to think about it, an unexpected appearance in their hangout distracted her attention.</p><p>Boscha, the person who Luz previously had an issue with in class, was standing in the doorway of their usual hangout room, surrounded by the other members of their makeshift prodigy group.</p><p>"<em>Noceda!</em> Today is the day I get even with you. If you don't publicly apologize for disrespecting me the other day, I'll ensure that this clubroom gets shut down <em>immediately!"</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. and</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Hello!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know you don't know it quite yet, but we're close to a big milestone for this story...stay tuned on that!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Also, I finally finished another cool surprise for the next chapter, so be prepared for that as wel</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>l!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I hope you enjoy the chapter as usual, and I will see you again next time!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Luz was never the biggest fan of conflicts.</p><p>Even in the past, she never found the need to cause any trouble with fellow classmates. Since they <em>already</em> didn't like her. Truthfully though, if Luz ever had a reason to go toe-to-toe with someone, her deep-rooted confidence could probably do it. That is <em>if</em> that confidence hasn't been snuffed out completely.</p><p>Now, Luz believed that most problems could be solved with either a conversation or by simply being rational.</p><p>However, the person standing in front of her seemed uninterested in being rational <em>or</em> conversational.</p><p>"<em>Noceda!</em> Today is the day I get even with you. If you don't publicly apologize for disrespecting me the other day, I'll ensure that this clubroom gets shut down <em>immediately!"</em></p><p>Looking around at the both confused and slightly concerned faces of the other prodigies, Luz glanced back over at Boscha as she grinned mischievously.</p><p>"<em>Even?</em> Did what I said to you shake you up that bad? Sounds more like a <em>you</em> problem." Luz stated, as she unwaveringly stood in front of the pink-haired tyrant.</p><p>Seemingly caught off guard by that response, Boscha crossed her arms as she replied. "The way you <em>dared</em> to speak to me is what brought you here. And since I can't apparently say or do anything to you directly to get even, I've decided to bring everyone else into this. I heard from the grapevine that you've been hanging out in this empty classroom. Well, did you all know that it's <em>technically</em> against the rules to be in a classroom without an advisor or teacher present? It's in the student handbook, you know." </p><p>Putting her bag to the side of her, Boscha confidently whipped out a copy of the Hexside student handbook, before flipping to a section that she had clearly marked with a sticky note. As Boscha held it in front of Luz's face, Luz could clearly make out the highlighted rule in the book. </p><p>
  <em>"Without the supervision of an advisor, teacher, or without prior permission, students are not allowed to occupy an empty classroom."</em>
</p><p>Backing away from the book, Luz darted her eyes over at Viney, Jerbo, Emira, and Ed as they all guiltily looked away. </p><p>Sighing, finally understanding the situation she was in, Luz looked back over at Boscha as she awaited an answer. "Give me until tomorrow afternoon. Same time. I'll have your answer by then." </p><p>For a moment, it looked as though Boscha was ready to immediately shut down Luz's request. However, whether from the sheer confidence of her position or cockiness, Boscha thought for a second longer, before smiling once more. "Fine. Meet back here tomorrow. I'll be waiting, <em>Noceda.</em> Also, if you try to pull any funny gimmicks, I will <em>not</em> hesitate to report you all." </p><p>Watching as the pompous teen walked away, Luz, Willow, and Gus reunited themselves with the rest of the group. Scrunching her eyebrows, Luz looked towards the twins as she began to get more intel on the classroom. </p><p>"So you all have been secretly coming to this room? Even knowing that it was breaching the student code of conduct? Never would have expected that from a <em>literal</em> room full of geniuses." </p><p>"Actually, <em>yes</em>. However, it wasn't out of spite or anything bad like that." Emira began, before being interrupted by a loudly obvious cough from Ed.</p><p>"Well, maybe we had <em>slightly</em> mischievous intentions. Regardless, we started coming here because...we needed it. All of us." </p><p>Taking a break from speaking, Emira looked around, before continuing with her monologue. "Before coming here, none of us really talked with one another. We had our small groups, but the Prodigies never had an opportunity to actually get to know each other. We all had the same anxieties: Being the best in our field, making sure our grades were top priority, and so forth. However, we all felt so alone in those fears. We might have had classes together here and there, but the setting wasn't casual enough to actually unwind for a minute. That's why...Edric and I went out of our way to scope out this spot. We knew that no advisor or teacher would actually allow us to establish a Prodigy hang out spot, since that would, "Take our focus away from our studies". So, we needed to find a place where we would be unnoticed.  And we did. After some time, we reached out to more prodigies that we knew, and we all started to hang out with one another here." </p><p>Taking a moment to process what she had heard, Luz couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. They had all worked towards creating a safe place to interact and relax. Now, she had threatened its existence all because she had hurt some rich kid's ego. </p><p>Willow, being openly frustrated with the previous conversation, exhaled aloud as she adjusted her glasses. "I can't believe Boscha would do something like this! If I could, I would take one of my plants and-"</p><p>"<em>Okay</em>, to keep this situation PG, I'm going to stop you right there. Besides, it's not like we<em> don't </em>have many options. We just need to find a way to ensure both our club's safety and Luz's dignity. There's gotta be something we can do, right?" Gus chimed in, as he put his hand on Willow's shoulder. </p><p>Thinking on it for a moment, the group collectively went silent, before inevitably realizing that perhaps there<em> weren't</em> a whole lot of options. </p><p>"Let's just think about it for now. We just need to figure something out by tomorrow afternoon, right? Besides, I left Barcus in the classroom alone when Boscha showed up about ten minutes ago, and I want to make sure he's doing alright." Viney stated as she turned the classroom's doorknob, slowly. </p><p>As everyone began to file in the room after her, Luz still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was beginning to eat her up. Which, was yet another feeling that she hadn't truly felt in a while. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember those ice cream pops that the ice cream truck would sell? The eyeballs were <em>always</em> bubblegum, and the designs would look really funny. Which one was your favorite?" </p><p>Here she was again: In the void of consciousness that she had yet to truly conceive logically. Even though it had been a while since her last visit, the voice that surrounded her was just as annoying as usual. </p><p>"Yeah? They were a waste of money. I would be saving up for something of more sustainable value, and then I'd hear one of the trucks passing by. After wasting money on a dysfunctional ice cream pop, I would realize that I had just burned through my savings for something temporary. Why?" </p><p>Hearing no immediate response, Luz closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of rustling leaves and distant bird calls. For some reason, the air felt colder than usual. </p><p>"Is it a waste if you enjoyed it while it was happening? Does that happiness have less value than the joy you would feel buying the other item you wanted? Even if the ice cream was cheaply made, it was still an enjoyable moment that you experienced." </p><p>Unlike normal, the coldness of the air seemingly grew, as Luz began to huddle up within herself to stay warm. Wishing for this nightmare of a dream to end, Luz started to walk around, hoping to find a way to end it herself. Instead, a simple statement closed off the strange dream for her. </p><p>"I wonder if that same philosophy applies to bad memories as well?"</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>Sitting upright from her bed, Luz slowly pried her eyes open, before looking over at the newly risen moon in the sky. Confused, Luz gave herself a minute to reawaken, as she attempted to retrace her steps mentally.<em> Apparently</em>, after returning to her room for the night, Luz was worn out from her interactions for the day. Because of that drowsiness, Luz's body had decided it would be a good idea to take a three-hour power nap. </p><p>Looking down at her phone, Luz's eyes widened at the realization of her oversleeping, as she was now ten minutes late to her usual meetup time with Amity. Grabbing her jacket, Luz swept herself out of the room, as she sped walked towards the woods where a certain teen would be waiting. </p><p>---------</p><p>"There you are! I was worried you had gotten lost or something. It's not like my candle is the brightest thing in the world." Amity called out, as she leaned up against the large tree behind her. </p><p>"Sorry, I was...<em>busy</em>. Also, why do you always use a candle? Wouldn't your phone give us more light to...I dunno, draw and read?" </p><p>Smiling, Amity looked down at the candle, as it reflected a soft hue of orange onto her face. "It just feels more natural, I guess? I never bring my phone. Being here is my way to disconnect from Hexside for a moment. It can be kind of overwhelming, you know?" </p><p>"You'd be surprised..." Luz responded, referring to the speech Emira had given previously. </p><p>Taking her seat in her usual spot, the two girls began to conduct business as usual: Amity would practice drawing, while Luz would both help her out and read. However, while she attempted to read the sixth edition of the Azura books, Luz's mind continued to race as she brainstormed different plans for tomorrow. Looking over at Amity, who was hard at work, Luz thought for a moment before asking her a question. </p><p>"<em>Theoretically</em>, if you were put in a position to either sacrifice someone else's well-being or people's respect for you...what would you choose? </p><p>Scoffing aloud, Amity looked over at Luz, as she gave a puzzled expression. "Well, <em>that</em> certainly seems specific. However, for the sake of the question, I would probably say someone else's well-being." </p><p>"Really? Why?" Luz responded, feeling slightly thrown off by the answer. </p><p>Putting her drawing to the side, Amity's facial expression became more somber, as she looked away from Luz. "There are a lot of things in my life that feel out of my control. Sometimes, it's hard to discern whether I'm even living my own life or not. However, something that I <em>do</em> have some say in is how others perceive me. My actions, my words...I can, for the most part, control those things. So, if you had said something like money or anything materialistic, I probably would have been willing to sacrifice those. However, something like dignity or reputation is a bit harder for me to let go of." </p><p><b>'I guess...that makes sense? Something about that seems kind of sad, though.'</b> Luz thought to herself, as she began to think further on what Amity had said. </p><p>"What about you? What matters to <em>you</em> more?" Amity asked as she went back to drawing. </p><p>Looking up at the starry night, Luz softened her gaze as she gave her answer. "I'm not sure. I guess it also depends on the situation. If the other person was someone I cared about a lot, I guess I would think twice about it. On the other hand, self-image is also something to consider. Perception can be everything, and yet mean nothing at the same time. Get what I mean?" </p><p>"Not really, but your answer sounds like it came straight out of an old man's mouth. Is your Hexside advisor filling you with advice from the 16th century or something? They should really work on getting more advisors that are with the times." </p><p>Not thinking much from her words initially, Luz looked back down at her opened book. However, giving herself a moment to think back on Amity's words, Luz felt a sudden realization awaken within her. </p><p>"My advisor...<em>of course</em>. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Luz mumbled to herself, getting the attention of Amity. </p><p>"Hmm? Did you say something, Luz?" Amity asked as she pushed back a piece of her hair. </p><p>"I was just saying that your lines are still too rough. You <em>really</em> need to practice your line precision."</p><p>"...You could have found a <em>nicer</em> way to say that."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Standing outside of the clubroom door, Luz held her hands in her pockets, as she kept a lookout for Boscha. Glancing over to the door window, she could see everyone crowding around inside, as they anxiously awaited the results of the confrontation. </p><p>However, before their worries could grow any further, their guest of honor had arrived right on cue. </p><p>"<em>Hello</em>, Luz. Ready to give up and apologize to everyone? Or, are you going to be sacrificing the room that everyone worked so hard to keep all of this time?" Boscha inquired, as she continued to smirk confidently.</p><p>"You know...I don't think you're inherently a bad person. Maybe you grew up in a home with a lot of pressure, or perhaps you've put that social pressure on yourself. Regardless, I refuse to let that affect me or people who shouldn't be involved in the first place." Luz responded as she took her hands out of her jacket pockets. </p><p>Looking confused, Boscha began to laugh aloud, as she crossed her arms. "What kind of an answer is<em> that</em> supposed to be?"</p><p>"The kind that keeps us talking long enough for <em>her</em> to show up."</p><p>Turning around slowly, Boscha looked up, shocked at the person that stood before her. "<em>Edalyn Clawthorne...?</em>"</p><p>"What's with the scared expression, kid? You act like I'm here to kill you or something. Isn't this girl a part of the club you wanted me to supervise, Luz?" Eda responded as she made her way over to Luz. </p><p>"<em>Supervise?</em>" Boscha exclaimed as she widened her eyes with an unthinkable amount of shock. </p><p>"You said so yourself, didn't you? Without a teacher or advisor in the room, we aren't allowed to meet. However, my advisor said that she'd be willing to watch over us as long as we gave her a good place to nap. That meets the requirements of the rule, does it not?" </p><p>Leading Eda into the clubroom, Luz took one last glance to look over at Boscha. Who, at the moment, was still trying to process the fact that Edalyn Clawthorne was even <em>at</em> Hexside. </p><p>As soon as the two walked inside, they were swarmed by the people whose club had just been saved. </p><p>"That was an incredible idea, Luz! I can't even begin to imagine what Boscha is thinking right now." Willow exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. </p><p>"<em>I</em> can. I bet she's thinking something like, "How could some <em>normie</em> and her little <em>twerp</em> friends eradicate my flawless plan. Curse you, <em>Noceda!</em>"." Gus responded, really getting into the theatrics of his words. </p><p>Stretching her arms up into the air, Eda looked over at Luz, as she brought her arms down. "I'm glad your rejoicing kid, but if I recall, I was promised a great napping place?" </p><p>"Oh yeah! The old couches here are the <em>best</em>. I'd say for your height and proportions, the one in the corner would be your best bet." Jerbo recommended as he pointed to one of the larger pieces of furniture in the room. </p><p>"Thanks. If you need me, I'll be keeping a close eye on you all...by keeping my eyes closed." </p><p>Watching her advisor stumble towards her future resting place, Luz could feel herself also growing worn from finally having the stress of that situation off of her shoulders. </p><p>As everyone went back to what they would regularly do, Emira stayed behind, as she placed her forearm on Luz's shoulder. "Thank you, Luz. This place means a lot to us, and from what I can tell, it does to you too. I'm glad." </p><p>Before Luz had a chance to respond, Emira had already gone off to go mess with Viney as she had begun a game of Jenga. Taking one look around at the room that was now even more filled than before, Luz placed her hands on her cheeks, as she felt her cheeks raise up in an unfamiliar way. </p><p>It was...a smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. unheard."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>(WARNING: T</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>his chapter is super long. For reasons that will make sense once you make it to the end. ;) )</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Thunder could be heard roaring in the distance, whilst the wind continuously blew October air. Their eyes seemingly intertwined with one another, as Luz found herself nearly shaking from both the chill of the rain and the anxiety of the moment. Unsure of what to say or do next, without any second thoughts, Luz opened her mouth once more to the girl in front of her.</p><p>"...Do you want to hear a story?" Luz asked, with a gaze intense enough to pierce through any darkness of the night.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>--------</p><p>
  <em>(12 hours prior)</em>
</p><p>Staring down at the calendar pinned onto her wall, Luz grasped a black marker in her hand as she marked off yet another day of the year. Looking at all the markings she had made thus far, Luz couldn't help but feel taken aback by how much time had passed.</p><p><b>'October already...where did the days go?' </b>Luz thought to herself, as she set the marker back down.</p><p>Outside, Luz could tell that the amount of light coming into the room was far less than usual. Peeking outside, a blanket of grey clouds sat above her, blocking out any sort of sunlight that would usually be present. Thankfully, even if it were to rain, she would be able to stay in the safety of Hexside's building.</p><p>Taking a look towards her plushie, King, Luz squatted down in front of him as she began to talk aloud to him.</p><p>"Who would have guessed that in my first two months here, I'd of made as many friends as I have? I've made more friends here than I did for ten years while being in a bigger school. Maybe...my past personality was just a bigger turnoff. I wonder if Willow, Gus, and everyone else would have been friends with me even back then?"</p><p>Shaking her head, the negative thoughts began to leave her mind, as she turned around to grab her bag. Before leaving, she took once last look over to her stuffed companion. "Hold down the room for me, alright?"</p><p>Walking down the familiar hallway, Luz looked around at all of the different posters that were scattered about.</p><p>
  <em>'Sign up for the talent show!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Make sure to drink 3-4 glasses of water today!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It's never too early to plan for Prom!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A smile a day keeps the sadness away!'</em>
</p><p>All of the signs, in their own way, were both colorful and upbeat. Which, was rather amusing given the more serious nature of the school's atmosphere and decorating.</p><p>Looking over to her left, Luz could see that Boscha was talking to one of the upperclassmen she recognized. It didn't seem as though she had noticed Luz's presence, which brought a wave of relief to Luz.</p><p>It had been a month since her last spat with Boscha, and after that, Boscha really hadn't messed with her again. However, Luz wasn't sure whether to take that as a sign of defeat or a hint at a future revenge ploy. Either way, Luz wasn't complaining at the peaceful life she was able to live now.</p><p>Well, <em>mostly</em> peaceful.</p><p>"Hey, Luz!" The two twins exclaimed at once, startling Luz out of her thoughts.</p><p>Gathering herself once more, Luz fixed her now crooked uniform, before replying. "Didn't I tell you two to stop doing that? What if I had hit one of you instinctively?" </p><p>However, instead of giving any sort of a verbal answer, the twins instead took hold of each of Luz's arms. After securing them in place, Luz proceeded to be dashed across the hallway, before being dragged behind a conveniently placed pillar. </p><p>"What on Earth did you two drag me-" Before Luz could finish speaking, her mouth was promptly covered by Emira, as Edric pointed towards a familiar face.</p><p>Amity, assumably grabbing her textbooks needed for her next class, was currently standing alone outside of her locker. Fidgeting around with the lock that kept the locker sealed, Luz could hear a small mumble of laugher beginning to erupt from the twin. It didn't take Luz long to figure out why, as Amity's locker burst open with feathers. Looking at her once clean uniform, it was now riddled with multicolored feathers. Even from a distance, Luz could see Amity's flustered expression, as she began to look all around her for the culprit. </p><p><b>'Willow mentioned the first time I met the twins that they were pranksters. I guess <em>this</em> is what she meant.' </b>Luz thought to herself, as she continued to watch Amity struggle to pick up all the feathers. </p><p>While Luz didn't see the humor in such a simple-minded prank, the twins seemingly couldn't get enough of it, as they were visually fighting against laughing aloud. For whatever reason, Luz could feel herself almost feeling sorry for the lonesome teen. However, before Luz could think about it any further, she was once again dragged away by the twins, landing back to where they had been previously.</p><p>"Oh, <em>man!</em> Did you see her face?" Edric cried out, as he was currently hunched over whilst laughing.</p><p>"<em>That'll</em> teach her for ratting us out yesterday." </p><p>Watching the twins continue to get a kick out of their stunt, Luz couldn't help but feel guilty, as she could see the embarrassment on Amity's face. "Do you two <em>normally</em> do this to elitists? When we first started talking it was mentioned you guys were kicked from their social circle. Is that true?"</p><p>As soon as Luz spoke, she could see the shifted expression in the twin's faces, as they looked back over at her. Straightening themselves out once more, they began to look back at her once more, sending a strange chill down Luz's spine. </p><p>"<em>They</em> were kicked from <em>our</em> circle. No reward is worth putting up with that trainwreck of a group. As long as Edric and I have each other, we don't need those elitist pricks anyways. No, what we did just now wasn't towards<em> any </em>regular elitist. That, Luz, is our dear sister Amity." </p><p>Dumbfounded, Luz began to think back on any previous interactions she had with Amity, unsure of how that possibility had never crossed her mind. The three of them all had green hair and nearly golden eyes. If that wasn't a big giveaway, Luz wasn't sure what <em>was</em>.</p><p>"Wait, you guys are siblings? Then why are you treating her like that?" </p><p>Shaking his head, Ed placed his hand on Luz's shoulder, as he dramatically began to speak while looking away from her. "Oh sweet, innocent Luz...This is simply the way things are with siblings. You do things that annoy one another, and you come together when you need to most. Of course, there is a limit to how far one goes when-"</p><p>"<em>Amity Blight</em>. Is there a reason for this scene you've caused?" An unfamiliar voice called out, echoing off of the walls in a rather intimidating manner. </p><p>Looking down the hall to where the three had just come from, the twins and Luz peered over curiously, as the unseen voice continued to speak. </p><p>"You were aware of the mock business meeting you had this morning, and yet you come to me riddled with...<em>feathers?</em> Regardless, this is <em>highly</em> unbecoming of someone who seeks to be on an executive-level one day. Do you think <em>I</em> coated myself with trinkets whilst climbing to my current CEO position? Absolutely <em>not</em>." The voice continued on, now getting the attention of most likely anyone who was near them. </p><p>Glancing towards one another, the twins seemed to change tunes instantly, as they began to run back to their crime scene. Luz, concerned about what was happening, followed closely behind them. Being able to see Amity in her vision again, Luz looked at who she assumed to be the loud assailant. </p><p>Her stance was uncomfortably straightened, as her hands clasped together towards her groin. The coldness of her mint green eyes was enough to freeze a person, alongside her clothes that further radiated her daunting outfit. It seemed that the twins also had a similar impression of the woman, as their previous confidence had been snuffed out.</p><p>Amity, however, seemed rather indifferent to the entire situation. Rather than exposing any sort of fear towards the belittling, there instead laid a different kind of emotion. One that Luz herself had been forced to feel many times before:  <em>Numbness.</em></p><p>"Yes ma'am. It will not happen again." Amity stated as she looked directly into the woman's eyes.</p><p>The woman, seemingly satisfied with her response, merely nodded before nudging Amity along. As the two walked past the twins and Luz, she avoided any sort of eye contact with the trio. Whether due to negligence or embarrassment, Amity had made herself almost robotic with her movements. </p><p>Emira, clenching her fists tightly, looked towards the two with an almost spiteful look in her eyes. Noticing this, Edric nudged himself towards his sister, attempting to knock her out of whatever anger spell she was in. "She's <em>okay</em>, Em. Luz, you should probably head to class yourself. I'm sorry you had to see that."</p><p>Not having anything worthwhile to say, Luz simply nodded, before heading towards Eda's classroom. The rest of Luz's walk towards her class was filled with thoughts of both the past and the present. </p><p>And, how similarities between the two were beginning to convolute.  </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Grumbles of distant storms could be faintly heard in the distance, as a standoff was occurring in the clubroom. Eda, alongside Jerbo, Viney, and Gus were currently staring at one another, anxiously anticipating each other's movements. Breaking this atmosphere, Eda began to speak, getting the attention of all the group's participants. </p><p>"Alright, kids. Today I'm gonna show you how to <em>really</em> play Uno." Eda declared as she glanced around at her competition. </p><p>"I thought Uno was pretty luck-based? How do you have a strategy for a game like this?" Jerbo asked, already looking nervous about whatever trick Eda would have up her sleeve this time. </p><p>"Pro-tip number one: There is <em>always</em> a strategy in even luck games. Simply watch and learn, poetry boy." </p><p>After giving her strange advice, the game of Uno had begun, as Eda instantly threw down a +4 towards Viney. </p><p>"How is throwing out your best card round one <em>strategy?</em>" Viney asked, annoyed from already having to pick up cards. </p><p>"Oblivion is always the best strategy. Especially when it's a game you've never played before."</p><p>As groans of agony began to disrupt the room, Willow reentered through the door, instantly noticing Luz sitting by herself. "Waiting for the twins?"</p><p>Looking over at Willow, Luz shrugged her shoulders, before scooting over on the couch to let Willow sit. "They just looked so worried earlier. I've never seen them like that before. Have you?" </p><p>"Not really, no. Those guys have always been a bit mysterious, though. As much as they're gifted in reading other people, its always been a bit hard to get a good feel on them. I think they care about Amity a lot deep down, so they probably didn't like how her advisor was treating her." </p><p>Luz furrowed her eyebrows, before reiterating Willow's words back to her. "Her <em>advisor?</em> That scary-looking lady is hers?" </p><p>"Indeed. That was Lilith, to be exact. She's been Amity's mentor ever since we were kids. She used to be the twin's advisor, too. However, for reasons I don't fully understand myself, they were switched to someone else." </p><p>Thinking on the information for a moment, Luz could feel herself beginning to put the pieces together, as everything began to make sense. "Do you think they had a bad falling out with her?" </p><p>"That much I don't know. What I <em>do</em> know, is that if the twins were here, they'd want us to utilize this time to destress, just like what they created the club for in the first place. Now come on, I think they're almost done with this round. I've been meaning to get my revenge on Viney for what happened during Phase 10." </p><p>Following Willow over to the rest of the group, Luz still couldn't shake the familiarity she felt towards the Blight's situation. It was almost like looking through a carnival mirror, where the image is slightly distorted, but the person itself is still the same. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"Amity...<em>Amity...?</em>" Luz began to call out, as she had made it to their regular meeting spot. However, unlike usual, it appeared that she had made it there first. </p><p>Without Amity's light to make her surroundings more visible, Luz could only rely on the flashlight of her phone, as it reflected against the raindrops that were beginning to fall. Thankfully, before Luz had headed out, she reminded herself to grab her umbrella, knowing that the sky had loomed damply all day. </p><p>After a few moments, Luz could see a familiar light in the distance. However, unlike the usual sweet face that would appear from the warm glow of the candle, a more somber expression from Amity was visible instead. </p><p>"Hey, Luz. I probably won't stick around for too long today. It...hasn't been the best day." Promptly sitting down across from her, Amity went straight to work, as she held her drawing pad underneath her umbrella. </p><p>Unsure of what someone like Luz could say to comfort Amity, she instead chose to stay silent, as she continued her reading of the seventh Azura novel. </p><p>Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind began to blow through the two girl's meeting. As Luz was able to hold onto her umbrella, Amity was less fortunate, as the shield broke itself free of Amity's grip. Attempting to reach out for it, Amity's notebook had slipped from her lap and right into a puddle of water that sat before her.</p><p>"No no no no no no <em>no!" </em>Amity rapidly recited, as she instantly reached out to grab it. However, much like herself now, it was completely drenched. </p><p>Luz, witnessing the entire situation, put her book back in her bag before using her umbrella to cover Amity instead. "Is it alright? Did you get it out before-"</p><p>"Shut <em>up</em>, Luz." </p><p>In a strange turn of events, Amity bolted right up from her seat, as she still clenched onto her soaked notebook. As her wet hair began to droop across her face, Luz could only watch with a familiar sense of fear as the girl before her began to yell. </p><p>"It's just so <em>unfair</em>. I'm expected to be this perfect girl, who is destined to live a life of offices and work clothes. While Ed and Em get to live out their dreams of sharing their gift with the world, I'm forced to bite my tongue and submit to those above me. Why did <em>they</em> get a choice? Where are <em>my</em> options? Why are they able to get away with so many things from our parents, while I can't seem to get out of their sight? This...this was my <em>one</em> chance to get away from it all. This stupid book was supposed to be my way out. Now? Now, all it's good for is being covered in water and muck. What an idiot I was, right?" </p><p>Regardless of the intensity of the rain, Luz could see Amity's eyes fill with tears, as she looked down at the ruined notebook. While Luz wanted nothing more than to approach Amity to comfort her, similarly to before, she felt as though something was blocking her from doing so. Almost unnaturally so. </p><p>Thus, all Luz could do was watch as Amity broke down in front of her. However, before the moment was dragged out any further, Amity whipped her arm in the air, before slamming it and the notebook down. If the notebook hadn't been ruined before, it certainly had now, as it once again laid within the ever-growing puddle of water. </p><p>Amity, seemingly unsure of what to do next, merely sat down once more, as she burrowed her head into her hands. </p><p>"Amity?" </p><p>Receiving a look of both annoyance and sadness in return, Amity began to look directly at Luz, clearly uninterested in the other teen at the moment. </p><p>Thunder could be heard roaring in the distance, whilst the wind continuously blew October air. Their eyes seemingly intertwined with one another, as Luz found herself nearly shaking from both the chill of the rain and the anxiety of the moment. Unsure of what to say or do next, without any second thoughts, Luz opened her mouth once more to the girl in front of her.</p><p>"...Do you want to hear a story?" Luz asked, with a gaze intense enough to pierce through any darkness of the night.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(2 Years ago)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Luz would never be able to forget the sight before her. Not only was the building a textureless grey block, but the sign that sat in front of it was no sight to behold either. Whether it was through instinct or with some strange sixth sense, Luz could just <em>tell</em> that this place was sinister. </p><p>"Mami...<em>please</em> don't make me go. I-I promise I'll do better. I know that it wasn't cool what I did. I never meant to hurt that girl. Just, please let me stay at home? I won't <em>ever</em> ask to go out and I'll just stay inside...I don't want to leave you." Luz pleaded, as she nervously clenched onto her duffle bag. </p><p>"Luz...you know I've <em>tried</em> to give you chances. But, you and your behavior has simply become too unpredictable. This camp will be good for you, I<em> promise</em>. Now, run along alright? I've got a shift to catch in a few hours. I love you, and I know you'll thank me for this later." </p><p>Before Luz could plead any further, two uniformed men had met up with the two ladies, as they began to usher Luz inside. </p><p>
  <em>"MAMI. PLEASE! DON'T GO"</em>
</p><p>As her cries of forgiveness remained unheard, Luz could feel her face becoming drenched with tears as she felt ultimately useless at that moment. </p><p>The first step in the conversion process was her clothes. Forcing her into a stall where she was told to change, Luz felt incredibly uncomfortable with the uniform like clothes she was forced to wear instead. Handing over whatever remaining normal clothes she had packed away, Luz was then dragged to a room of sorts. There was an arrangement of bunk beds lined up, as groups of girls had been formed around them. </p><p>Luz mostly kept to herself, as she continued to anxiously await whatever was coming next in such a dreary place. </p><p>"Hey! I like your hair." A rather high pitched voice called out, as it began to approach Luz. </p><p>Looking up, it was a girl who looked to also be wearing a similar uniform to Luz. Except, rather than the baby blue color she was forced to wear, her clothes were a lighter shade of yellow. Unaware of the significance of it at the time, Luz gave a weak smile as she responded. "Thank you. I <em>might</em> have caught my hair on fire when I was in the fifth grade, so I started cutting it shorter from that point on." </p><p>"<em>Really?</em> I burned my hand one time while trying to prove to my brother I was a superhero like Superman. Turns out, I <em>wasn't</em> as fire-resistant as I thought I was." </p><p>Giving a small laugh in return, the girl smiled as if she had accomplished something. "The name's Simone. You?"</p><p>"Luz! Luz Noceda. Are here for disciplinary reasons too?" Luz asked, examining the girl's pretty long hair as it rested against her shoulders.</p><p>"...Something like that, yeah. The <em>good</em> thing is that lunch should be-"</p><p>As if she could predict the future, a loud ringing began to blare within the room, as the intercom began to relay a message. </p><p>
  <em>"All students need to line up in front of their dorm doors for lunch. I repeat, all students need to line up in front of their dorm doors for lunch."</em>
</p><p>Looking at one another, the two acquaintances ensured they stuck together, as they lined up with the rest of the students. </p><p>Their walk towards the cafeteria was able to give them a good first look at their temporary home. Unlike the normal school signs that would cover the walls, instead, different biblical quotes and rules riddled the space instead. Which, didn't seem to settle well with either Luz or Simone.</p><p>As they entered the cafeteria, they were each told to go and sit at a table. They would be called one table at a time for food, while the others would wait their turn. Sitting with Simone alongside other strangers, Luz began to feel somewhat familiar with the group, as it dawned on her that they were probably a lot like her. </p><p>With that inner discovery, Luz found herself feeling confident once more in introducing herself to others. And, after some time had passed, she was able to get to know the students even more. </p><p>"Wait, you got sent here for your<em> sexuality?  </em>What's wrong with who you like?" Luz mindlessly asked, unaware that it could be a touchy subject for her tablemate.</p><p>"I didn't see the issue in it either. When my dad died though, I started living with my grandmother. We...didn't see eye to eye on the issue. So, when she found out about this place, she signed me up as soon as she could. Now, I'm sitting here with you all wearing this <em>hideously</em> yellow uniform." The boy said as he examined his uniform further.</p><p>"You don't like it? I thought it was better than the green color they stuck some of the others in. I'm <em>totally</em> jealous of the blue though, Luz." Simone replied as she crossed her arms jokingly. </p><p>"Wait, did you also get sent here for your sexuality, Simone?" Luz asked once more, as she grew increasingly concerned for the kind of place she found herself in. </p><p>"Actually, it was for my gender. I've been transitioned for a couple of years now, but my private Catholic school sent me here after I threw a fit over wearing a male uniform. They may have <em>forced</em> me here, but I at least got to force a fist into the principal's face before they dragged me away." </p><p>Inside, Luz couldn't help but feel furious with how all the people around her had ended up in there. It wasn't <em>fair</em> for them to be judged for who they were or who they wanted to be. While she may have believed before that fighting against this reformatory was useless and she should just listen to her mother, Luz now realized there were other people worth fighting for as well. In a moment of sheer determination, Luz stood up out of her seat, before propping herself up onto the table. </p><p>Sticking a pointed finger into the air, Luz looked around at all of the other tables as she made her declaration of war against the oppressive camp. </p><p>        </p><p>"<em>Everyone!</em> Why should we be forced in hiding for the things that make us unique? What good is the world if everyone in it talks and walks the same? I, Luz Noceda, make this promise to myself as I hope the rest of you do as well: No matter what this place says to us, there is nothing wrong with the people we are now. Whether we're a bit awkward, like someone of the same gender, don't feel the need to comply with gender norms, or are just generally different from everyone else around us, we shouldn't have to change that! Whose with me?"</p><p>Surprisingly, a loud uproar of applause began to fill the room, as everyone looked with glee at the prospect of originality. Looking around, Luz could feel that everyone was on the same page as her, with comforted her greatly. </p><p>However, this wasn't a fairy tale that would reward courage. Instead, with all of its effort, it would work towards getting rid of any last ounce of rebellion there was. With a swift motion to the head, Luz instantly collapsed on the ground, as the wooden rod that the guard was holding instantly knocked her out. </p><p>Waking up to a pounding to her head, Luz began to look around at her strapped arms and legs. Looking ahead of her, a small television was placed with a static-filled screen. Attempting to wiggle out of the restraints, Luz found that her efforts were rather useless. However, as soon as she heard a small click from the TV, a phrase began to repeat itself through the speakers. These words, which started as annoying, began to drill themselves into Luz's head. What felt like hours after hours, the same ten-word phrase continuously repeated, nearly driving Luz mad with its repetition. The phrase, which to this day had never left her head, was: </p><p>
  <em>"͕̆Ṫ̳̓͢h̠̖̃̇ȩ̹̙̞̎̍͌͒͡ͅ ̢͚͇́̋͠ri̫̾̉͢g̹̫̤̤̒̍͆̓h̬͉͂͊̍̏͢͟ṯ̞͕͗͊͜͞͡ ̡̯̲̟̊͆̈́̊̚͢w͉͓̌̒̈́͜͢a̪͖͓͎̅̄̉̋͜y̨̛̗̻̅̊ ̠̘̗̑̅̔͜͝ţ̨̟͊̄͛͟ȯ͕͍͝ ͎̲̼̆̈̒l͉̮͖̈́̊͞e̛̼̠̖̎́̕͢a͟r̤̂nͅ i̧̛̻͕̹̭̊͌̊͋s̠͗ ̡̍bê̦̼ḯ̞̗̌n͖̉ĝ̛͉͓͑͢ ̡̪͉͚͍̀͋̈̿q̲̩̞̪͑̂̽̚̚͜ȗ͚̘͙̙̬͌̇̈́̾ï͉̼͠e̗͖̒́ṯ̬̩͋̉͗̔ͅ ͇͇͍̲͉̂̐̋͡ḁ̱̟̗̈́̊n̡̘͂̏d̡̬̻̹̅̆̊͘ ͔̬̈͠u̼n̖̼̗̉̾̔̄͢ḫ̡̘̞̿͋͊̈e̯̞̊͑͛͟a̺͒r̝͑d̰̒.̯̯͙̅̂̌̽͢"̗̟͒̔</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Present)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at one another, Amity looked completely flabbergasted by what she had just heard, as she had softened her expression by the end of the story.</p><p>"There's...<em>no</em> way that's true, right?" Amity asked, still in shock from the vividness of the memory. </p><p>Shaking her head, Luz looked away from Amity, before looking back at the notebook. "I...I lost a lot during that period of my life. Those people controlled our thoughts, our beliefs, our actions, and even our words. I had almost lost my sense of self within those walls. Honestly, I probably <em>did</em> for a while. But...this school and what it has done for me? I still have a long way to go, but Amity? I <em>smiled</em> for the first time a month ago since two years ago. It hasn't happened again since then, but I believe that if I can even make <em>that</em> much progress with getting my life back, you can also do what you want to do. You'll probably fail at times, and even get ruined like your notebook. But, if what you're going for is what you <em>really</em> want, then aren't all of those failures worth the eventual victory?"</p><p>Before Luz could take a moment to reflect on her words, Amity's arms began to engulf her in a hug, as her head nuzzled its way into Luz's shoulder. "Thank you, Luz. For being you and for believing in me." </p><p>Raising her hands up, Luz lightly placed them around Amity, before doing her best to reciprocate the feeling. After releasing from one another, Luz looked back towards her bag, before unzipping it. Digging through it for a moment, Luz pulled out her drawing notebook, before handing it over to Amity.</p><p>"Here. You can just use my notebook. There's still a lot of blank pages, and you can use some of my old drawings for reference." </p><p>Taking it into her hands, Amity looked at the book with amazement, as a smile crept onto her face. "I'll take good care of it. I promise." </p><p>"Good. I'd rather it not end up muddy and ruined like your <em>last</em> one." </p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" </p><p>As the two girls began to enjoy each other's company once more, the rain had begun to let up a little, as the night sky began to fight its way back to the surface. Somehow, by sharing a little bit of her past life, Luz felt a bit of comfort in knowing she had moved past that part of her life.</p><p>At least...for the moment. </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">ARC ONE: FINISHED</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Surprise! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What did you think of the chapter title twist? Also, we've officially finished the first arc of this story! A lot happened this arc with character development, so feel free to reread any parts to get a good grasp of what's happened thus far. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As this is the end of the first arc, I will be taking a *small* break to recoup my thoughts to make the second arc just as great! I'd say maybe two weeks? (AKa: After I get back home for Thanksgiving Break)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the meantime, I'll be doing a Q&amp;A! Have any questions for me or the story? Feel free to ask down below! I'll post a chapter dedicated to it during my break, so you won't have to wait too long on that!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you to all of those who have read this story up to this point! I really appreciate all of you, and it's been fun to banter with you all in the comments. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I will see you all next time! :))</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ACT 1 Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Welcome to the first Q&amp;A chapter! </p><p>I've been hard at work with figuring out where I want the story to go next. In the meantime, let's answer some questions!</p><p>
  <b>Question #1: (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dayding_da_gurl">Dayding_da_gurl</a>) "Quick question where did you get the idea of the story?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And about your inspirational and harsh quotes in this story where did ya get it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And lastly, Can we be friends?"</b>
</p><p>To answer your questions from the bottom up, absolutely! Friends are the best :,)</p><p>Next, to be honest, I just come up with those moments in my head most of the time. Of course, the inspiration behind those messages comes from a mix of other books/shows/movies I've seen, as well as my own life experience. </p><p>Finally, the idea behind this story actually came from the concept of the summer camp in TOH. I was just like, "What if Luz had never met Owlbert in the woods, and she was forced to go through the camp? What would that be like?". </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #2: (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ShiperEXE">ShiperEXE</a>) "Question about the title from summer camp, I just don't know where that came from and did Luz still got in contact with Simone or they both were distant from each other?"</b>
</p><p>I'm presuming your asking where I got the idea behind the chapter titles and how it incorporated itself with the camp? Well, if you read my previous work, you would know that I absolutely love doing fun foreshadowing with my chapter titles. The idea of using a quote for the act one titles was something I came up with before I had even written chapter one. (And to give you all a bit of a hint: I've already come up with the other chapter titles for the other acts too...)</p><p>For the second half of your question...stay tuned? There's not much I can say without giving plot away lol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #3: (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/azura_blightnoceda">azura_blightnoceda</a>) "Did they really "brainwashed" Luz? What happened with the other kids???"</b>
</p><p>Hmm...Yes <em>and</em> no? Yes, because they would use methods (such as the one seen in chapter ten), to forcefully implement their standards in the kid's heads. The psychological term "Thought Reform" is a great way to describe it. No, because...of something you haven't quite seen yet. There have been hints of its presence, but it likely won't be looked more into until Act 2. </p><p>The other kids...ended up in very similar situations to Luz. Some worse, some better. We'll get to see more of them though, don't worry.  ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #4: (Avery42 - A03 User) "This isn't strictly a Q&amp;A type question, but would you be willing to do spoilers but there all lies for the second arc? Always think that's a bit fun."</b>
</p><p>Oooh!! I like this a lot! To put a little twist on it, <em>one</em> of these could be<span class="u"> partially </span>true. <em>Maybe.</em> <em>*Ahem*</em></p><p>1) Gus gets into a fight with Jerbo.</p><p>2) The Blight parents secretly have their own psychic abilities.</p><p>3) Hooty is still...<em>Hooty</em>, in this story. </p><p>4) Amity secretly stans Edgar Allan Poe. </p><p>5) Willow has a hidden talent we have yet to see. </p><p>6) Eda gets angry over decaf coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Can you read between the lines on one of these plot points? &gt;:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #5: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "I know a clear answer will be given with time, but are you able to tell us anything about the dreams that Luz has been having? Anything specific that's not already revealed?"</b>
</p><p>Hmm...I'll say this much: The dreams unlock something from the past. This topic will be more explored in Act 2...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #6: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "Something else I'm interested in, which will probably be revealed is: what was put in her application to Hexside that made her stand out? Was it art-specific or was it so bland and unoriginal that the admin thought she was interesting?"</b>
</p><p>Her application was...pretty average? Nothing too noteworthy or extraordinary. It didn't mention her interest in art, and it mostly listed her academic achievements. I wonder if there's a reason for that...? ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #7: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "What type of dynamic do Eda and Lilith have since they both exist in this one campus? Sure it's probably a ginormous campus since it's filled with the richest kids and those who are heckin smart and talented, but they're still located within the same walls. Also what is Eda's role within this place in general? Canonically she's a wanted criminal (until the very end of the season), so is she paying student debt or something similar by working as a mentor?"<br/></b>
</p><p>The relationship between Eda and Lilith will be given a lot more attention next act. Chapter 10's mission was to introduce Lilith's character as a standalone figure. However, there's still a lot to unravel with her character and her relationships with others. </p><p>Eda's role has been to be Luz's mentor. How she came into this position and her relationship within Hexside will also be revealed next act. Just know...its not <em>entirely</em> voluntary. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #8: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "How does someone qualify as a mentor/advisor anyways? Since the way Eda-Luz's approach they went through general interests then specified into what she was interested in, aka art, so do they do that with every student? If so, what if that mentor isn't too good as an advisor for that particular thing? I get the prodigies, since they're there for a very specific thing but not really the elitists I guess? Also if Luz was just a specific advisor case?"</b>
</p><p>Mentors are usually hand-selected by the principal of Hexside. These individuals are usually scholars/experts in their fields, and they are offered a sum of money to volunteer time to take a student under their wing. The slight difference with elitists is that they usually are given some sort of a corporate head or a CEO, depending on what their parents want from them. However, </p><p>Luz was a bit of an unprecedented case, as she was an entirely average student walking in. The reason behind her ending up with Eda...will be revealed in time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #9: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "This one might be a bit too tedious on your end, which I totally understand, but are you able to keep a list in the A/N of all the rules that were revealed that Luz had to remember over time? I think it'd be something interesting to reflect on, cuz we see how she's improved as a character to be an individual once more after a summer of conformity."</b>
</p><p>Yes! I've made it a point to keep a list of the rules I've posted thus far, and I've also been working towards coming up with more. With different situations, we'll see different camp quotes that reflect her decision-making skills. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #10: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "A little more fun oriented- will there be a sports side story? Since it is a school au, and they do have uniforms and I just imagine the elitists against the prodigies... also you can't go wrong with a line like, "cute uniforms? Sweating?" The same could be said with Grom and if there will be a dance I suppose? Although, I suppose we did see Luz excel in things that weren't sports, like chess so will we see more of that? Chess of other talents of hers that would sprout out that she doesn't think are too special until others point them out? Or she'll notice it once it's compared to/used around the prodigies?"</b>
</p><p>Sadly, I don't have plans for a sports side story at this time. Hexside is more of an academically focused school, rather than something like a public school. Although, the cute uniforms like will always be iconic in the show! 8)</p><p>In terms of a dance...I'd suggest reading chapter 10 again? ;)</p><p>I'd say Luz is the definition of a well-rounded character. While she isn't a true prodigy in any one field, she certainly has interests in different things, such as art. Chess is definitely something else that she's just gotten good at over the years, even while not being at any sort of a prodigy level for it. I hope that makes sense haha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Question #11: (PandaEMCEE - A03 User) "Also. . . Where's Hooty? He doesn't have to be a literal character like King isn't, I'm just wondering if he tangled himself up into nonexistence."</b>
</p><p>Hooty...will make his appearance soon. </p><p>;)</p><p>
  <b>Question #12: (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/RUltimaV4">RUltimaV4</a>) "1. What/Who inspired you to write this? 2. What grade are you in or specifically how old are you? (You don't have to answer this question if it's too personal. 3. Will you be creating more stories like these? If so, what will they be about?"</b>
</p><p>1) I mentioned this earlier, but the concept of the summer camp is what intrigued me! </p><p>2) I'm a second-year uni student! I'm an English major, and I really enjoy writing in my free time! (Hense, why I like writing fanfic haha)</p><p>3) Hmm...To be determined? Honestly, I made the mistake years ago to attempt to write more than one story at a time, so now I focus my time on one only. So, I probably won't have any clue what I'm writing next until we get closer to the end of this one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I think I answered everyone's questions! </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you for all of the wonderful comments, and the continuous encouragement for this story! I appreciate every single one I read, and I cannot wait to get back to posting more chapters! Stay tuned for Act 2! :))</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>New act...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>New characters...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>New plot twists...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>New developments...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>New title message...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Hope you all enjoy...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>;)</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>'I need to adjust the proportion of the eyes.'</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>'Is her hat larger than normal?'</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>'I should </span>
    <em>
      <span>really</span>
    </em>
    <span> start practicing backgrounds. I can't just focus on people forever.'</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>An endless stream of mindless critiques was normal. For Luz, especially. While art in its own way was stress-relieving, it also brought along with it its anxieties. Such as, making sure Azura's hair had a breeze-blown look to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in silence whilst drawing for a long time was usually a good opportunity for Luz's mind to wander. Under the large oak tree, no exceptions were found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, she had now been attending Hexside for nearly half a year. Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Had she made plans to go home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hexside gave its students the option to fill out a form to stay on campus for the short half-week break or return home to spend it with family. Of course, her mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> choose to pick her up against what Luz had requested. Deep inside though, she most likely knew as well as Luz that doing so wouldn't help either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had already made the mistake to go against Luz's wishes </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing on Luz's mind was the upcoming Hexside dance. For one reason or another, they insisted on calling it Grom. Coming from a school whose mascot was a weird skull dog, nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised Luz anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prodigies</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't help but feel jittery from the event. Luz on the other hand...wasn't sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel about it. She had gone to dances before. However, the ignorance of her youth had worn off, leaving a husk of a more wisened soul. Dances just didn't have the same kind of appeal anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her relationship with Amity was beginning to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>puzzle</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable or restless around the green-haired teen. If anything, at times, she almost felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> vulnerable. While spending time with her was fine, something about what Willow had told her before continued to linger in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>' "Regardless, you need to be careful. Amity is not to be trusted. She isn't afraid of using people until she doesn't need them anymore. I would know, anyway." '</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps if Amity had been any other kind of person, Luz would have no problem in cutting ties to not risk getting hurt. It was just that, though. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of person she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike her peers back home, her mother, or even the other acquaintances she's met at Hexside, something about Amity gave Luz a bit of comfort. She never felt overwhelmed in her presence. Having their friendship be a secret from most people in Hexside kept it easy. It made it feel as though they were in their own world when they hung out, undisturbed by influences from the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kind of atmosphere made it nearly impossible to tell if Amity was being devious in any capacity. All Luz could do was hope not, just so she could hold onto their haven a little while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was malicious in its own right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely</span>
  </em>
  <span> good...how do you do it, Noceda?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over, Amity's admiring gaze on Luz's drawing of Azura had gone unnoticed by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The only thing I know how to do is writing an application good enough to get accepted into one of the world's top private schools. And honestly, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit skeptical on that skill." Luz responded, in her usual monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Amity took a seat closer to Luz, as she continued to analyze the drawing. "I mean your ability to visualize. It's not like Glithy Tibam has ever drawn her characters. Besides her vague descriptions, there's not much to go off of. Impressive is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>understatement</span>
  </em>
  <span> with how you were able to make Azura look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at her resting Azura book, Luz pursed her lips as she responded. "I wouldn't call her descriptions vague. Tibam's words are what </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave</span>
  </em>
  <span> me the inspiration for her look. She has an amazing ability to give her words life, making any actual visualization unnecessary. It is a shame though that her book covers are relatively plain. Maybe she would sell more copies if the covers had artwork on them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" Amity bluntly responded, before shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back over at her drawing, Luz's mind had honed back on it once more. While she had no problem with conversing, Luz found it hard to get back into drawing once diverting her attention away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, tonight seemed to be a night filled with attention-seeking distractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz! Look!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being violently shaken from her position, Luz's head motioned upwards as she began to realize what Amity had alerted her for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shooting stars? You get those around here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen them once before, but that was when I'd come out here alone. It's great that the air pollution isn't too bad around here. What about you? Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a star seeker as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Luz let out a huff of air as she leaned back with her propped arms. "No. Though, the camp had a good view of the night sky as well. Probably the only good thing about that place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over, Amity's vision focused on Luz, as a certain topic sparked her attention. While a moment of hesitation had struck her, inevitably, she found herself asking a potentially sensitive question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've mentioned that camp before...Never usually in a good connotation, but enough to remember you bringing it up. What kind of camp was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the innocent intentions behind the question, Amity's words struck a nerve in Luz, giving her chills at the mere thought of talking about it. Getting up from her spot, Luz pushed her hair back as she began to pack up for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I think I'm going to call it a night. I got up early to attend a study session, so it's been a long day. Night, Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she was fully able to make it out of the hidden location, she could hear one last comment from Amity calling from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Good night, Luz. Rest well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red leather, yellow leather. Red leather, yellow leather. Red leather, yellow lea-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop? This is supposed to be a dream, and somehow you're giving me a headache from that nonsense." Luz yelled out, as she continued to lay against the strange meadow below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the frequency of her lucid dreams continued to increase, Luz had become less interested in figuring them out and more willing to just let it happen. Life had become more engaging as of recent. Thus, Luz's dreams now acted more as a break above anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides</span>
  </em>
  <span> the annoying voice that accompanied the mystical terrain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! Gotta awaken my voice to loosen up my ability to talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> since there's so much to discuss!" The voice hollered out, bouncing off of the trees surrounding Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And just what does a voice such as yourself have to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not so much what I have to say. It's just there's a lot that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should talk about. I'm quite a good conversationalist! Why don't we talk about what's been plaguing that small head of yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widening her eyes, Luz turned to her side, filling her vision with the mist that hovered above the ground. "I don't see the point in that. Aren't you just my subconscious anyway? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar drowsy feeling began to fill her head, making her body feel gradually heavier as she continued to lay sprawled on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe...</span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the issue that you don't even know what's bugging you? Perhaps your head needs to wake itself up to reality?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness filled Luz's vision in an instant. However, not soon enough to avoid yet another philosophical question from the mysterious voice of her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a similar darkness, Luz's eyes pried themselves open to a room that was still pitch black. Taking a glance over to her alarm clock, the time read '4:32 am'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes once more, Luz held onto her comforter, in hopes that she could at least sleep for a few more hours. However, much to her dismay, the rest of her night was spent tossing and turning against her desire to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Luz grew more into her title as a Hexside student, her realization of the school's normality became more unavoidable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she wasn't sure what she was expecting, she certainly wasn't aware of how average cafeteria food would still be. Additionally, her regular classes were almost indistinguishable from the kind of classes she had before. Except, now she had to wear a fancy uniform rather than learning in her usual clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, for the entirety of the day thus far, Luz had been unable to shake her dream from the night before. Not because it was extremely revealing or enlightening. Rather, it's vagueness left her with more questions than answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>'Wake my head up? How am I supposed to do that?'</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Luz thought to herself, as the warmth of her drink continued to heat her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracing her fingers against the textured bottom, Luz continued to look down at her drink as the people around her talked as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone hear from Edric and Emira? They didn't come to the classroom yesterday. Or the day before...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> the day before that." Gus exclaimed as he pushed his vegetable soup around with a metal spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerbo, looking preoccupied with whatever he was writing, looked up for a moment to give his thoughts. "They'll...come around when they're ready. They established the club in the first place, so it's not like they'd abandon it or anything. I'm sure whatever's going on, it will be figured out with time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree. Those two have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been unpredictable, so maybe they've just been preparing for some big prank. They're also seniors, so they could be focusing on their work? I know advisors can be pretty strict on seniors." Viney stated, in between bites of ranch-dipped pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping to herself, Luz thought back to what had happened weeks ago with Amity and her advisor. From what Luz could understand, only she and Willow knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened with the twins. Perhaps it was for the better. If any of the more impulsive members of their friend group knew, they would probably want to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz learned a long time ago, though, that some situations aren't worth involving yourself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...I received some good news this morning. Principal Belos is allowing me to provide corsages for Grom! I've always wanted to try my hand at flower arrangements. My advisor told me the news this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at the elated teen, Gus clasped his hands together from sheer excitement. "Congrats, Willow! I'm sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many people are going to want one from the plant legend herself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A corsage from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> loser? I can't believe the school couldn't just hire a professional florist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha, accompanied by Amity and another girl named Skara, stopped as she seemingly heard Willow's reveal. However, what was intended to be a snide comment, turned into an igniter for trouble as Viney bitterly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? I forget that an elitist with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> real talent instinctively relies on money to solve her issues. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Belos asked someone with talent to give corsages, versus asking for advice from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a step closer to their table, Boscha put her hand on her hip as she began to glare at Viney. "Excuse me? Did a girl with a paperclip in her ear </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> just lecture me? Maybe Belos asked Willow to do it because he sees her as nothing more than a low-class worker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing with disbelief from the situation, Luz put her cup to the side, before giving an equally intimidating glare towards Boscha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Viney has a paperclip for an accessory, but at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> she doesn't have one for a brain. Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Boscha. Your jealous energy isn't needed here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becoming flustered from the situation, Boscha clenched her fists as she seemingly readied herself to fight. "Don't think I've forgotten about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noceda. If you thought what I did before was bad, just wait until-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Boscha. Let's just leave. My...sandwich is getting cold...?" Amity interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly disapproving of the action, Boscha's moment to think allowed her to realize her best course of action, which indeed was walking away. "Yeah...let's walk. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished with you, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving her last threat of the hour, Luz sighed aloud as she looked around at the mixed reactions of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most animated of those reactions, being Viney. "I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand</span>
  </em>
  <span> that devil. Her superiority complex is seriously unbearable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate your words, regardless. Besides, her comments made me realize something: My skills are impressive enough to Belos that he thought I was better than a professional florist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> a compliment in of itself." Willow responded, smiling as if the last minute or so had unfazed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus, having finished his soup, now just held his spoon as he chimed in to talk. "Still...Boscha needs to take her ego down a notch. I thought the last time she tried to mess with us would have taught her something. Luz embarrassed her last time and even just now. I guess the transfer just has a way with bullies, huh? What do we call you? A bully whisperer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult to do. Her weakness is her pride, so going for that usually works." Luz replied, fiddling with the pasta in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the table gradually returned to conversing, as usual, Luz began to repeat Amity's interruption in her head. It was the first time she had heard Amity step up in a situation like that. Which, gave Luz a bit of relief from her ongoing theory of Amity's intentions with her. Before Luz mentally returned to the conversation at the table, one last thought struck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>'Wait...did she say her sandwich was getting cold? What kind of excuse is </span>
    <em>
      <span>that?</span>
    </em>
    <span>'</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quick Note: Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter than usual! It's not only finals season for me, but my health has not been 100% due to my anxiety peaking. I'm hoping I'll feel better after next week, so I'm just holding on until then!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hope everyone is staying safe and that you enjoy this chapter! &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>------------</p><p>"What makes...a villain? Is it their antagonizing views compared to the protagonist? Or, does it all rest within the character's morals? Does the main character <em>always</em> get a pass from being considered a villain? Maybe...that title can be affected depending on the point of view?"</p><p>Heart of Darkness. A questionable piece in nature, but one that was still discussed in English classrooms all across the country. The Hexside English class being no exception.</p><p>As the teacher continued to ramble about the role of villains in storytelling, Luz fiddled with the pencil in her left hand. Truthfully, the position villains held in storytelling had no meaning to her.</p><p>In her head, <em>everyone</em> was considered to be a villain until proven otherwise.</p><p>"<em>Amity?</em> Care to share your views on the subject? You had some great insight into our reading earlier!" The teacher called out, smiling as artificially as her "diamond" earrings.</p><p>Looking up at the mention of her clubmate, Luz clasped onto her spinning pencil, before glancing over to the girl a few rows in front of her.</p><p>"A villain title <em>isn't</em> restrictive. Every character has probably done something that wasn't ultimately good or righteous. Depending on the viewpoint of the reader, these actions could be filtered out or exaggerated. I feel like it all depends on the varying degrees of these actions or the consequences that followed."</p><p>Stunned by the in-depth answer, Luz looked away once more as her pencil started to twirl once more.</p><p>"Very nice answer, Ms.Blight! Just as she said, a villain can be-"</p><p>Before she could speak any further, the abrupt Hexside bell rang throughout the classroom. Putting her hands together, the teacher gave one final announcement.</p><p>"Remember students: The annual Hexside novella contest deadline is <em>right</em> around the corner! If you're interested, you need to not only have the proper page count but an <em>eye-popping</em> cover as well. Class dismissed, everyone!"</p><p>Stretching her arms in front of her, Luz could see everyone shuffling to leave the class hurriedly. Luz, on the other hand, felt no need to rush. Her seat in the next class would still be empty. Her pathing would be no different. Thus, as she threw her bag over her shoulder, Luz began to casually make her way outside.</p><p>To her surprise, a familiar face had been awaiting her departure, seemingly annoyed by Luz's nonchalant exit.</p><p>"Hey, kid. You left the joke book I got you in my room. I wasn't sure <em>why</em> you left it, but I thought I'd bring it to you personally. It has some great stuff in there, you know? Who knows: it might even make you <em>smile</em>."</p><p>Eda, standing apart from the rest of the hallway crowd with her surprisingly tall height, was instantly noticed by Luz. The scene itself nearly resembled a mother bringing the lunchbox her kid had forgotten. Both in its cheesiness and embarrassment.</p><p>Taking the book from Eda's hands, Luz sighed as she held it to her side. "I left it on purpose. I figured you needed to read it again to realize how unfunny it was. Did you purchase it from "Dad pro shop" or something?"</p><p>Gasping, Eda held a hand dramatically over her mouth, as she sarcastically sniffled. "D-did you just make a <em>joke?</em> Even if it was against me, I'll take it. My girl's growing up already..."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Luz slipped the book back into her bag, before readjusting for its increased weight. "Is that <em>all</em> you came over here for?"</p><p>"<em>What?</em> Can't a mentor just check up on her student's wellbeing?" Eda asked, putting a hand on her hip.</p><p>Giving a questionable look, Luz grabbed onto the straps of her bag before responding. "<em>Sure</em>...well, if that's all you have, I don't have that much time before-"</p><p>"Did you finish your weekly report? I expected it on my desk before the end of the day, remember?"</p><p>Looking over to her left, Luz was able to catch a glimpse of Amity with her mentor once more. Knowing that it wasn't the best conversation last time, Luz tried her best to tune into what they were saying. Strangely, she didn't seem to be the <em>only</em> one doing so.</p><p>"Of course. I have it in my bag. I can drop it off on my way to Chemistry. Is that soon enough?" Amity responded, as blandly as she had talked previously to her mentor.</p><p>"It will suffice. These reports will build on your foundational business skills. You will thank me later. For now, head to class. I will be in contact with your parents this evening about your good progress."</p><p>As the duo's conversation seemed to end, Luz looked back over at Eda, who seemed to be scowling at Amity's mentor. However, as if caught in the act, Eda's facial expression relaxed as she felt Luz's eyes on her.</p><p>"Aren't you glad I'm not like that? She's <em>way</em> less cool than me, huh?" Eda called out, before pridefully crossing her arms.</p><p>"If your definition of cool is joke books and afternoon naps...then I guess so. See you later, Eda." Luz stated, before turning around to leave.</p><p>However, before she was able to walk completely away, Eda called out to her one last time.</p><p>"<em>Another</em> zinger! You're getting good at those, kid."</p><p>-----------</p><p>Usually, after classes, Luz would go to the usual Prodigy meetup spot to hang out for a few hours. However, Luz's priorities were shifted for the afternoon.</p><p>Luz wasn't one to meddle in other people's business. She would prefer if people would stay out of <em>hers</em> as well. Unfortunately, with the group of friends she had gained at Hexside, that wasn't a realistic request. Thus, whether from their influence or a change in heart, Luz's mission was to...meddle.</p><p>It has been weeks now since the disappearance of the twins. While the others seemed to be okay with waiting out their departure, Luz felt a hint of guilt from the entire situation. After all, she knew <em>why</em> they were gone. Was it her responsibility to talk to them to convince them to go back? Not entirely, but feeling that way regardless, Luz felt inclined to search for where they might be instead.</p><p>It <em>might</em> have also been influenced by Luz's annoyance towards Gus. His attitude towards continuously winning Phase 10 without the twins there to humble his ego was spiraling out of control. Luz wasn't sure how many more victory dances from him she could handle.</p><p>Walking around the emptied halls, Luz wasn't sure where a good place to look was. She hadn't spent enough time in the school to know where the best hiding spots were. Perhaps they weren't even there at all? There was a good chance they might have just returned to their respective rooms once classes were done.</p><p>Thankfully, that seemed to not be the case as she spotted Emira in the distance. Surprised by her lonesome appearance, Luz approached the teen as quickly as she could.</p><p>"Emira?" Luz called out, getting Emira's attention almost immediately.</p><p>Having a pair of books pressed against her chest, Emira looked as if she had been caught red-handed in a crime. "<em>Luz?</em> What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with the others at the clubroom?"</p><p>"I could say the same to you. You aren't even with Edric?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Emira weakly smiled as she towards the ground. "Ah...<em>no</em>. We're in the middle of a disagreement right now."</p><p>"A disagreement? You guys are fighting? I didn't even know you guys were capable of that. What is it about?" Luz asked, before motioning to the empty bench next to them.</p><p>Taking a seat, the two girls settled in as they continued to speak.</p><p>"It's about Amity and her mentor. After seeing how she was treated, it just <em>riled</em> me up. It reminded me of the way she used to treat <em>us.</em> I suggested to Edric that we convince our parents to let her switch mentors as well. <em>He</em> thought that it would be a one-sided battle with no chance of ending well. That it wasn't worth the effort. I guess I just got mad at him for not agreeing with me. Maybe it was wrong of me to think that? What do <em>you</em> think?"</p><p>Thinking on her answer for a moment, Luz's mouth opened to respond, before a burning message began to repeat in her head.</p><p>"̷̧̬̠͉̅̎̓̈́͒̃̐̀̚̕͠R̴̨̢̖̞͈̰̯̲̎̎ù̷͓̑l̵̨̨͓͓̓̈̒̃̿ę̵̛͚̫̐͗̑ ̵͚͕͛́̐̑́̍̏͝9̸̢̨͎̫̊͒͗͐̽:̶̢̲̟̤͈̱̻͖̻̫̻͠ ̶̹̪̈́̈̔G̵̤̼͊͂̈́̂̄̐̽͊͂̚õ̸͇̦͋͌͆͊͋͜i̵̧̫̮͖̯͚̯̥͝n̸̢̼̥̦͇̟̖̗̤͚̖̂̈̇̌͗̓̿́͊̕g̷̡̲̟̹̞͙̝̪͆̈̉̓̑̐̀̂ ̵̨̢̱͈̯̦̦͑̋̈́̌̕͜͜a̴̛͙̥͋͂̄g̴̢̼̙̜͇̥̎̑̏͌͋̾̔̒͛͝a̷̤͈͆̒̌́͆̐̕͘͝ȉ̴͖̭̆͌̾͒̈͌̐͂̇̚n̵̛͉͎̼̩̰͕͙̝̣͒͐̓̉s̶̨̛̯̏̑̌̓̑̕͘t̵̟̳͇̂͂̓̽͝ ̵̨͐̐͂̕͝͠͠a̵̳̪̍̐̕͝u̵̪̽̇̒ť̵͚̟̖͙̭͔͋̓͗̅̐̍̐h̷͉̏̉̽̅͂͑̿̐̕ͅͅo̸̘̲̳̐͊̆̍͑ͅr̵̢̹̭̞̦͈͊͜i̵̻̩̠̘̫͓̳̳̫͗͐͊̾͘̕͝t̸͈̫̼̓̂͒͛̋̇̚͝͝ÿ̵̧̔̓͝ ̴̞͌̏̔̇̉̂͐̒͠f̵̧̬̪̝̭̻̱̺͂͜͝ͅǐ̸̛̪̻̜̇̃̂͝͝͝g̴̺̻̋̚͠u̴̹̠͂̾͒̀̀͒̇͋̓̕ͅř̶̛̼̗̭̟̗̈̽̈̄͌͒͑̋̓ẻ̸͍͎̭͓͉̃͑̈̏̊͜͝͝͝͠ş̴̗̩͔̥̜̤̟̉̒ ̴̛̥̮͕̓͊̾̈͛̽i̵̝͒̾̇̅͐͌̕͜͝ș̴̹̯̎̀ ̴̨͙̭̥͍̥̤̬̈́̋͑̓̂͠n̸̼̾͋̈͂͒ë̶̡̛͓̯̪͎̺̏͒̆̿̒̃̏͘v̶̡̛̪̫̮̳̬̘͙͇̪̅e̷͉̝̾͐̆͛̉̓͘͠͠r̶̗̳̲̤͖̅̿̕ͅ ̴̡̧̰̩̲̿̎̌͂̒̓ẅ̴̤̝́̐͆̇̉̇̈̈́͝ḯ̷̩̓̋̿̈́s̴̼̃̅́̍̅̌̇ẻ̴̦̻̦̮͊.̵͉̐̊̾̒͑͛́"̴͇͇̺̙̎</p><p>Reflecting on her answer once more, the content of Luz's advice changed as her expression dulled. "I mean, maybe he has a point? Sometimes, fighting a losing battle isn't worth it. Maybe focus on what you have more control over? Like, watching out for Amity when she needs it?"</p><p>Thinking about Luz's response for a moment, Emira exhaled aloud, before leaning against the back of the bench. "I guess you have a point. I should probably go and talk to Edric about it. Your input may not have been what I wanted, but maybe that's also because I was being foolish? Who knows. See you, Luz!"</p><p>Before being allowed to leave, Luz called out to her once more. "Hold on...are you and Edric going to come back to the club? I mean, after you makeup and all."</p><p>"Wait, Edric wasn't going either? I assumed he would go still, so I've been avoiding it. I guess great minds<em> do</em> think alike. I'll talk to him about it after I we discuss the Amity situation. You should head there yourself. I'm sure they're wondering where you are."</p><p>Giving one last wave goodbye, Emira turned her back to Luz before heading towards the dormitory. Picking herself off of the bench, Luz gave one last glance towards Emira before making her way to the clubroom.</p><p>In the back of her mind, a small feeling of regret was beginning to ferment itself. Was her advice the best she could have given? Would a different answer of changed the outcome?</p><p>Maybe it could have prevented the falling out that would eventually occur amongst the Blight Siblings.</p><p>----------</p><p>While Luz had grown in the habit of taking naps for a couple of years, her growing fear of the vivid dreams made her less inclined to do so. Something about those dreams never sat right with her, so giving herself fewer opportunities to have them seemed like the best option. Thus, her afternoons after dinner consisted of either her working on homework or drawing.</p><p>Since her nightclub with Amity never started until dark, the time beforehand always seemed to drag on endlessly. However, a change in routine was about to appear, as a knock-on Luz's door rang throughout the room.</p><p>Getting out of her desk chair, Luz hesitantly opened the door, before widening her eyes in shock for who was at her door.</p><p>"A<em>mity? </em>What are you doing here? I thought we weren't supposed to interact at school." Luz asked, using her foot to keep the door propped open.</p><p>"Well, I guess <em>that's</em> why I'm hoping you'll let me in?"</p><p>Realizing her limited options, Luz did as Amity asked by opening the door for her. Luz watched as Amity stood to the side of her bed whilst placing her school bag down.</p><p>"Did...you need something? I'm assuming it was relatively important since it couldn't wait until tonight." Luz asked, sitting down at the desk she was working on previously.</p><p>Leaning against the frame of Luz's bed, Amity crossed her legs as she responded. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your paintbrushes? You talked about owning some before and I wanted to...add a bit of <em>flair</em> to the drawing I'm working on tonight. I figured it would be quicker to ask you in person than just texting you."</p><p>Understanding the situation, Luz simply nodded before getting up once more from her chair. "I don't mind. Let me just grab them from my bathroom. I used them yesterday, so I left them to soak in some clean water. I'll dry them off so they aren't wet, either."</p><p>Leaving Amity in the main room, Luz began to scrub away at the brushes in front of her. While the situation felt strange, Luz couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the mess her room was. While it wasn't <em>entirely</em> a disaster, her unmade bed and opened drawers made Luz regret not picking it up this morning.</p><p>Returning to the main room, Luz looked back at Amity, who looked <em>oddly</em> uncomfortable herself. Handing the paintbrushes over, Amity smiled as she put them in her bag.</p><p>"Thanks, Luz! See you tonight?" Amity asked as she approached the door in front of her.</p><p>"Yeah...<em>sure.</em> See you later."</p><p>Watching as the green-haired teen left the room, Luz couldn't help but feel <em>slightly</em> thrown by Amity's appearance. Either that or the mess of her room was <em>really</em> getting to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. dulled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you mind passing me the fertilizer over there? Be sure it's the one in the red bag!" Willow called down, as she stood atop her gardening ladder.</p><p>Luz, looking behind her, noticed the multiple bags of fertilizer laying against a stray wooden shelf. Eventually spotting the one she needed, Luz waddled over with the heavy bag of dirt weighing her down.</p><p>With all the strength she could muster, Luz lifted the fertilizer up to Willow. Unlike Luz's struggle, Willow seemingly grabbed the bag with ease, as she began to pour some on a plant.</p><p>Luz could only stare with amazement and slight jealousy at the jade-haired girl.</p><p>"Anyways...is that all you needed from me? You <em>sure</em> made this sound like an emergency in your text." Luz asked, holding her phone for reference.</p><p>Willow stepped down from her elevated position, giggling as she did so. Once she reached the ground, she placed the fertilizer softly on the ground, before turning back towards Luz.</p><p>"Not <em>exactly</em>. I just used the help since you were already here. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Amity."</p><p>With the slight change of tone given to the last part of her sentence, Luz could feel a shift in the air, as she was aware of the sensitivity of that subject.</p><p>"Amity? What about her?" Luz asked, in her iconically bland tone.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to harp on you being her friend anymore. I trust you know what you're doing. I actually wanted to see if you could give her something for me."</p><p>Going over to what looked to be a hidden cardboard box, Willow began to scavenge through its many contents. Eventually settling on one, Willow held onto it with her hand, as she walked back over to Luz.</p><p>Opening her hand, it looked to be a bronze key.</p><p>"Here. Just give this to her the next time you meet up. I've been meaning to hand it over for some time now. I don't really have a need for it anymore."</p><p>Carefully picking up the key, Luz instinctively glanced over it, before putting it away. "Are you sure you don't want to give it back yourself? What does it even lead to anyway?"</p><p>Almost remorsefully, Willow looked to the side as she spoke. "It's okay. It would probably mean more coming from a friend. The key...was an unfulfilled promise."</p><p>With those ominous words, the conversation had come to an end. For the rest of the evening, the two girls continued to exchange in a light-hearted chat. However, the weight of the metal key inside Luz's pocket acted as a reminder of the unspoken turmoil that rested within Willow. Perhaps if this were a normal friendship, and Luz had a better idea of how to be a good friend, she would console her friend who was in clear need of guidance. </p><p>Her inexperience, though, led her to the conclusion that those kinds of conversations were better left unsaid.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Say, kid, you have plans for Grom? <em>Maybe</em> a date? You know, not only am I a master of giving general advice, but I'm <em>quite</em> the expertise on love as well." Eda abruptly asked, distracting Luz from the landscape she was currently trying to draw.</p><p>"<em>No?</em> Why should I care about stuff like that? I don't even plan on going, anyway."</p><p>As if expecting such an answer, Eda perked up from her seat. "Really? That's great! This will be perfect then!"</p><p>"Uh...t<em>hanks?</em>"</p><p>"You didn't let me finish, kid. As I was saying, I was doing a bit of research, and there's supposed to be a pop-up art gallery not far from here<br/>It opens up the same night as Grom, and it's a one-night only event. As your <em>wise</em> mentor, I felt like exposure to other people's work could spark some kind of talent within you. Also, it <em>may</em> or may not be required that I send you out at least once a semester to a training session that relates to your specialty."</p><p>Looking for a way out of Eda's "wisdom talks", Luz simply sighed as she attempted to cease her ramblings.</p><p>"I don't care. Sounds fine."</p><p>As if she had just disarmed a bomb set to explode at any minute, Eda cheered for herself, as she began to gloat about her greatness as a mentor. Between her words of self-encouragement, Eda gave Luz one last piece of information.</p><p>"Oh, right. If you buy one ticket, you get two for free. It's probably some sort of marketing coy to attract bigger numbers. <em>Curse</em> those business scoundrels! Well...Maybe one of those nap-club dorks would want to come with you?"</p><p>For some reason, while Luz could have cared less about something like Grom usually, a part of her also felt...<em>disappointed? </em></p><p>No. The better word for it would probably be <em>dissatisfied</em>.</p><p>She had no obligations to go to Grom, so there was no reason to pine after such an event...<em>right?</em></p><p>---------</p><p>It was yet another day in the after-school club for the Hexside Prodigies. Things had gradually returned to normal, as the twins began to reappear at the club. A part of Luz was thankful for their appearance since it seemed to ease some of the building tension of the club participants. However, with the return of the twins, the chaotic energy also flowed within the room once more.</p><p>"You're not going to <em>Grom?</em> Why!?" Gus and Emira yelled out simultaneously while painting signs for said event.</p><p>"I <em>already</em> told you, I have an art gallery I'm going to. Besides, I have no reason to go. Dances aren't exactly my scene, anyways."</p><p>Luz wasn't sure why she ever assumed telling the club of her plans <em>wouldn't</em> lead to a relentless stream of follow-up questions. Her answers held the same unfaltering bluntness, which only seemed to light the flames of concern even more.</p><p>"An art gallery!? <em>Eda! </em>How could you provide our introverted friend a way out of a memorable experience for her?" Ed called out, to which, he received no response as the mentor was completely lights-out on the couch.</p><p>Groaning with dismay, Ed held Luz by the shoulders, before looking her dead in the eyes. "Is it the fact you don't have a date? I could be your date if you-".</p><p>Being hit against the head with a roll of papers, Viney angrily looked at Ed, as she got onto him. "You <em>already</em> have a date. That wouldn't be fair to them, right? Besides, it's <em>Luz's</em> decision whether or not she wants to go. She shouldn't feel pressured to go one way or the other."</p><p>Jerbo, petting Barkus, nodded as she chimed in. "I agree. Besides, dances are lame anyway. I'm only going this year because my mom is forcing me to."</p><p>"Dude...that really <em>isn't</em> something to be proud of."</p><p>"...but I love my mom..."</p><p>Watching as the attention was taken off of her thanks to Viney and Jerbo's intervention, Luz sunk back into her seat on the couch. Her eyes grew heavier with each passing word in the room.</p><p>For some reason, she hadn't been getting the greatest of sleep at night. While she initially expected this to be the work of her vivid dreams, she couldn't help but feel it was something more...<em>real</em>. Regardless, she simply hoped it would go away on its own. Until then, moments such as these were blissful in her attempt to make up hours of missed sleep.</p><p>The last bits of conversation she could make out was one between Gus and Emira as they continued to argue about what color paint they should use next.</p><p>---------</p><p><b>'Finally, a moment to sit in silence and work uninterrupted.' </b>Luz thought to herself, as she began to detail the landscape drawing she had been working at all day.</p><p>She wasn't exactly sure what the landscape was supposed to be. Maybe a ruined city? A post-apocalyptic world? The personification of her mental state? She supposed any of those could really work for the piece.</p><p>However, even from just sitting in silence with Amity, Luz <em>knew</em> better than to just expect this moment to last forever. Especially, since the weight of a certain item in her pocket was beginning to weigh on her mind.</p><p>"Uh...I actually had something to give to you. Willow said you'd understand what it was?"</p><p>Pulling out the mysterious key, Luz set it in Amity's extended hand. The silence continued to plague the air, as Amity simply looked down at the item. Strangely, with a similar expression to what Willow had previously.</p><p>"Thanks, Luz. I guess she got tired of hanging onto it. I can't really blame her, though."</p><p><b>'That feeling again...I can't help but feel like I should say something in this kind of situation. </b><b><em>What...though?</em></b><b> What do I say?' </b>Luz contemplated, as her face held an ounce of concern within it.</p><p>"Are you...okay? I don't really get what it meant to you, but I assume it <em>does</em> mean something?" Luz asked, giving her best attempt at being a reliable friend.</p><p>Setting the key to her side, Amity loudly exhaled, as she turned to look at Luz. "I gave Willow this key as a spare for a lockbox we owned together. We would put all sorts of artifacts in it, hoping that they would be worth something one day. She and I vowed to open it when we were older. I guess giving me this key is her way of trying to move on from our past. For good."</p><p>Not knowing what exactly to say, Luz decided to latch onto what she could for conversation's sake. "A <em>lockbox? </em>Where is it?"</p><p>"It's at my house. I kept it stored away for safekeeping. <em>Thankfully</em>, it's the one thing my siblings haven't been able to find or snoop through."</p><p>"That's good...<em>speaking</em> of them, they were pestering me earlier about not going to Grom."</p><p>An audible reaction could be heard from Amity, but luckily for her, she was able to conceal her reaction from Luz's ears. Regaining her composure, Amity responded as if those words had no effect on her. "I don't blame you. Grom isn't <em>all</em> that it's made out to be. It's only really enjoyable if you have someone to go with."</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> going with someone?" Luz asked, with an unfazed innocence.</p><p>"W-Who? <em>Me?</em> No. I don't have a date. Why?"</p><p>Recalling what Eda had told her previously, an idea came to mind. "Well, I'm actually going to an art gallery instead for some weird training from Eda. She said I could invite someone if I wanted to. I mean, I would understand if you'd rather go to Grom instead-"</p><p>"I'll go!" Amity aggressively responded, as if the words had been waiting to burst out within her.</p><p>However, regardless of her execution, Luz was a bit taken aback by her answer. "Are you <em>sure?</em> Don't you have, like, obligations to go to Grom? I can't imagine that someone popular can get away with ditching events like that without any repercussions."</p><p>"It's fine! I'll...deal with that when I get there. I've actually been itching to leave campus for a while now, so I'm glad you asked me. Thank you. I guess that <em>kind of </em>makes you my date for the night, huh?" Amity responded, smiling sweetly under the candlelight of their area.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'</em>
  </b>
  <em>...what? A date?'</em>
</p><p>An unfamiliar feeling of warmth began to fill Luz's stomach, as she watched Amity excitedly fiddle with the pencil in her hand. Feeling an increase of long-lost excitement within herself, Luz began to respond to Amity's words.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>-------</p><p>R̵̨̙̪͚̼͇̬̠͕͖̈́̅͛͒̈́͒ṵ̵̯̹̗͎̗̗͚͍̬̞͙͇̫̱̳̲̲̟̩̱̌̏͂̈́̏͌͗͋͊̾̾̂̊͋̓͌̂́͘͠͝ͅl̷̬͙̍̂̒̀̂̕ę̶̱͉̬̳̲͇̜͈͕̞̙̏̈́ ̶̰̳̣͉̼̟̹͎̮͕̼͕̘̀̾͆̈̓3̷͔̮̞͉̠͂8̸̨̢̛͈̪͈̹̘͓̫̘̬͖̳̗̪̠̥̼͔̞̀̿̄͂̍̑͊̓̓͋̈́̽̅͂̈:̷̧̨̫̦̖̲͈̠͓̝̩͍̒͋̈́̑̿̂͒͊͌̇̌̎̓̇̍͂̏̃͐͘̕ ̵̗̠͖͖̉̔̈́̌̊͂͗͛̋̌͘͝͠S̵̭̱̖̼̄͝i̸̧̟͚̮̦̪͎̞͓̠̭̟̹̥̠̫͌̅͌̈́̎͋̈́͐̈́̽͗́̊̋̎́̂̂̽̚͜͝ͅͅņ̶̛̛̘͕̼̩̼̺̇̏̊͂̓͛̓̽̎̅͌̂̿̅̓̃͘͘͝͠͠͝f̵̠̘̍̉̔̿̉͊͌̿͗͛͒̿ṳ̸̡̬̖̲̭͍͉͈̗̯̘͖̮̜̯͓̲̳̳̲̖̈́͆̎̆̓̏ļ̶̢̛͓̘͈̫̱͖̈́͑̂̈́͜͠ ̴̡̧̢̩̰̮͍̖̺̫̟̈̎̆̐̔̋͋͊͆̉̚̚͜f̶̡̢̥̞̯̪̠̼͙̮̗͓̗͓̯̫̮̊̍̃̃͘͜͜͜ḙ̷̢̡̡̧̲̯͖͔̳̱̩̜͍͔̳͈̗̪̖͌̔̍͜͝e̵̛̗͍̮͔̻̖͇̣̞̾̃́͑̀̀͑̃l̷̛͙̔͑̅̎͝î̶̡̤͖̘̠̼̟̱̖͉͎̙̂́̃̉͆̆̀̈̚̕͘͜n̴̤̺͇̹̩̻̞̺̳͍̬͇͎͈͈̎̀̿̑̆̐̄̇̆́̕̚ͅg̴̡̢̢͎̭̙̪͔͖͈̱̤̠͔͇͉̱͕̟̻̬̿̑̈́ͅş̵̢̧̼͍̮͍̩̪̝̣̟̖̼̪̻̩̜̇̍̽̍ ̶̧̛̠̺̟̬̫̩̹̥̖̼̳̦̹̺͉͉̓̋͗̍̈́̂̊̅̈́̇̏̈͑͝ẃ̴̧̧̰͍̣̞̺͙̰̭̳̩̇̅̅̊͐̃̌̈͂̏̅͑͆͆̅̿͗̈͊͘̚ͅͅį̸̙̹͎͔̈́͌̂͑̃͆̇̀͂̿̚̕͝l̷̨̢̢̢̡̛̜̺̱̭͇̹̫̺͉̙̺̤̟̻̿̂͗̎̑̋̀̾̾͜͝ͅl̷̡̛̠̫̬̙̘̫̬̣̲̓̐́͛͗͐̓́̓̈̿̈́̌̀ ̴̛̯̍͊̏̃̉͘l̵̡̧̺̰͔̼͙͎͉̯̣͐͂ͅę̶̧̧̢̛͙̫̜͚̮̟̠͈̈͊̽͋̓̈̈̈̾͛̀͝ā̶̡̼̮̼͍̜̫̇͑̀̿̃̈̓̒̋̄́͗̌̓̈̾͘͝͝͠d̴̝̖̘̗̣͙̎̓̉͊̒̓̐̈́͒̔̿̋̏̀͘͝ ̴̨̞̼̘̦̝̜̯̰ţ̴̨̡̩̗̩̯̘̠̮͚̳͓̫̭̦̯̙̫͈̤͌̃́̿̈́̇̿̏̈͛̓ơ̵̧̮͖̬̣̳̪͇̬̩̝̩͂̍͒̔̅͑̓̀̾͋̾̄̕̕ ̷͓̲̲͔̯̹̥̙̞̂̂͗ạ̴̡̨̹͓̱͔̰̗͈̙̃͐̑͗̾͆̉͐̅͑͝ͅ ̵̢̥̜̙͍̦͇͚͕̳̹̠͚̽͊̐̓͆̕̚͘͠ͅh̶̡̖̬̝̖̯̯͕̱̊͒̍̅̉͑͑̉͂e̸̦͍̲̞̣͇̺̩̪̜͙̫̩͔̠̠͕̭̍̃̓̑ͅl̸͎̭͊̽̂̽̋̂͗̒̓̈́̉̕ļ̸̪̙̟̮̼͇͔͖̫̘͍͍͗͂͑͑̂̔͆̈́͐̽͌̕f̵̢̗͙̎͛į̵̛̯̯͖͎̮̩͎̭̘̰̈́͂͂̄̈́̔͂͛̌̔̑̽̈̾͂̾̔͛̚͜͝͠r̷̢̻̱̹͓̯̘̩̥͓̄̈͜͝ē̸̬͓̹͎̰̜̝̗̙̺̖̦̬̥͎̩̈́̔͊̀̍̓̎̄̿̎̂̏̅ͅ ̷̨̨̛͇͙̼̼̩͙̣̳̗͙̰̙̮͕̩̘̻̥͂̐̓̌͑̈̍͗̇̆̀̈̇͝͝c̴̨̙̩̣͉̦̞͍̙͚̩̯̥̑͌͑̂̕̚͝͠ơ̶̡̢͚̻̦͈̹̥̫̰͈̰̟̯̻͎̭̬̳͊͊̄̕͜͝ͅͅņ̶̨̧̡͔̪̝̫̗̭̼̠̺̠̳̗̓͛̎͊̓͒̒̈́̔̂̽̑̈́͑͘͠c̶̨̧̛̗͍̭̻͓͙̖͖̙͚̱̃̄̇̾͌̑͛̄̈́̚͝ͅļ̵̪̩̙͓̐̓̂̓͒̃͆͌̚͠ͅù̷̳͔͕̣͊͝s̶̨̧̪͕̲͚̪̳̹͍̬͔̞̽͌͘į̷̳̋̈̐̅͊̋̓ǫ̵̡̢̡̛̪͚̻͕͉͍̙̜̣͇̖̊̅̅̽̋̚͝͝ņ̴̣͈͕̾̽̏̇̊̓̑̎̄̾͊̈̐̈́̂͑͗̂̚͝͝.̴̧̥͎̩̝̞̺̦͙̱̖̱̲̙̦̖̹͙̓̍̈̅̏͗͊̎͋R̵̨̙̪͚̼͇̬̠͕͖̈́̅͛͒̈́͒ṵ̵̯̹̗͎̗̗͚͍̬̞͙͇̫̱̳̲̲̟̩̱̌̏͂̈́̏͌͗͋͊̾̾̂̊͋̓͌̂́͘͠͝ͅl̷̬͙̍̂̒̀̂̕ę̶̱͉̬̳̲͇̜͈͕̞̙̏̈́ ̶̰̳̣͉̼̟̹͎̮͕̼͕̘̀̾͆̈̓3̷͔̮̞͉̠͂8̸̨̢̛͈̪͈̹̘͓̫̘̬͖̳̗̪̠̥̼͔̞̀̿̄͂̍̑͊̓̓͋̈́̽̅͂̈:̷̧̨̫̦̖̲͈̠͓̝̩͍̒͋̈́̑̿̂͒͊͌̇̌̎̓̇̍͂̏̃͐͘̕ ̵̗̠͖͖̉̔̈́̌̊͂͗͛̋̌͘͝͠S̵̭̱̖̼̄͝i̸̧̟͚̮̦̪͎̞͓̠̭̟̹̥̠̫͌̅͌̈́̎͋̈́͐̈́̽͗́̊̋̎́̂̂̽̚͜͝ͅͅņ̶̛̛̘͕̼̩̼̺̇̏̊͂̓͛̓̽̎̅͌̂̿̅̓̃͘͘͝͠͠͝f̵̠̘̍̉̔̿̉͊͌̿͗͛͒̿ṳ̸̡̬̖̲̭͍͉͈̗̯̘͖̮̜̯͓̲̳̳̲̖̈́͆̎̆̓̏ļ̶̢̛͓̘͈̫̱͖̈́͑̂̈́͜͠ ̴̡̧̢̩̰̮͍̖̺̫̟̈̎̆̐̔̋͋͊͆̉̚̚͜f̶̡̢̥̞̯̪̠̼͙̮̗͓̗͓̯̫̮̊̍̃̃͘͜͜͜ḙ̷̢̡̡̧̲̯͖͔̳̱̩̜͍͔̳͈̗̪̖͌̔̍͜͝e̵̛̗͍̮͔̻̖͇̣̞̾̃́͑̀̀͑̃l̷̛͙̔͑̅̎͝î̶̡̤͖̘̠̼̟̱̖͉͎̙̂́̃̉͆̆̀̈̚̕͘͜n̴̤̺͇̹̩̻̞̺̳͍̬͇͎͈͈̎̀̿̑̆̐̄̇̆́̕̚ͅg̴̡̢̢͎̭̙̪͔͖͈̱̤̠͔͇͉̱͕̟̻̬̿̑̈́ͅş̵̢̧̼͍̮͍̩̪̝̣̟̖̼̪̻̩̜̇̍̽̍ ̶̧̛̠̺̟̬̫̩̹̥̖̼̳̦̹̺͉͉̓̋͗̍̈́̂̊̅̈́̇̏̈͑͝ẃ̴̧̧̰͍̣̞̺͙̰̭̳̩̇̅̅̊͐̃̌̈͂̏̅͑͆͆̅̿͗̈͊͘̚ͅͅį̸̙̹͎͔̈́͌̂͑̃͆̇̀͂̿̚̕͝l̷̨̢̢̢̡̛̜̺̱̭͇̹̫̺͉̙̺̤̟̻̿̂͗̎̑̋̀̾̾͜͝ͅl̷̡̛̠̫̬̙̘̫̬̣̲̓̐́͛͗͐̓́̓̈̿̈́̌̀ ̴̛̯̍͊̏̃̉͘l̵̡̧̺̰͔̼͙͎͉̯̣͐͂ͅę̶̧̧̢̛͙̫̜͚̮̟̠͈̈͊̽͋̓̈̈̈̾͛̀͝ā̶̡̼̮̼͍̜̫̇͑̀̿̃̈̓̒̋̄́͗̌̓̈̾͘͝͝͠d̴̝̖̘̗̣͙̎̓̉͊̒̓̐̈́͒̔̿̋̏̀͘͝ ̴̨̞̼̘̦̝̜̯̰ţ̴̨̡̩̗̩̯̘̠̮͚̳͓̫̭̦̯̙̫͈̤͌̃́̿̈́̇̿̏̈͛̓ơ̵̧̮͖̬̣̳̪͇̬̩̝̩͂̍͒̔̅͑̓̀̾͋̾̄̕̕ ̷͓̲̲͔̯̹̥̙̞̂̂͗ạ̴̡̨̹͓̱͔̰̗͈̙̃͐̑͗̾͆̉͐̅͑͝ͅ ̵̢̥̜̙͍̦͇͚͕̳̹̠͚̽͊̐̓͆̕̚͘͠ͅh̶̡̖̬̝̖̯̯͕̱̊͒̍̅̉͑͑̉͂e̸̦͍̲̞̣͇̺̩̪̜͙̫̩͔̠̠͕̭̍̃̓̑ͅl̸͎̭͊̽̂̽̋̂͗̒̓̈́̉̕ļ̸̪̙̟̮̼͇͔͖̫̘͍͍͗͂͑͑̂̔͆̈́͐̽͌̕f̵̢̗͙̎͛į̵̛̯̯͖͎̮̩͎̭̘̰̈́͂͂̄̈́̔͂͛̌̔̑̽̈̾͂̾̔͛̚͜͝͠r̷̢̻̱̹͓̯̘̩̥͓̄̈͜͝ē̸̬͓̹͎̰̜̝̗̙̺̖̦̬̥͎̩̈́̔͊̀̍̓̎̄̿̎̂̏̅ͅR̵̨̙̪͚̼͇̬̠͕͖̈́̅͛͒̈́͒ṵ̵̯̹̗͎̗̗͚͍̬̞͙͇̫̱̳̲̲̟̩̱̌̏͂̈́̏͌͗͋͊̾̾̂̊͋̓͌̂́͘͠͝ͅl̷̬͙̍̂̒̀̂̕ę̶̱͉̬̳̲͇̜͈͕̞̙̏̈́ ̶̰̳̣͉̼̟̹͎̮͕̼͕̘̀̾͆̈̓3̷͔̮̞͉̠͂8̸̨̢̛͈̪͈̹̘͓̫̘̬͖̳̗̪̠̥̼͔̞̀̿̄͂̍̑͊̓̓͋̈́̽̅͂̈:̷̧̨̫̦̖̲͈̠͓̝̩͍̒͋̈́̑̿̂͒͊͌̇̌̎̓̇̍͂̏̃͐͘̕ ̵̗̠͖͖̉̔̈́̌̊͂͗͛̋̌͘͝͠S̵̭̱̖̼̄͝i̸̧̟͚̮̦̪͎̞͓̠̭̟̹̥̠̫͌̅͌̈́̎͋̈́͐̈́̽͗́̊̋̎́̂̂̽̚͜͝ͅͅņ̶̛̛̘͕̼̩̼̺̇̏̊͂̓͛̓̽̎̅͌̂̿̅̓̃͘͘͝͠͠͝f̵̠̘̍̉̔̿̉͊͌̿͗͛͒̿ṳ̸̡̬̖̲̭͍͉͈̗̯̘͖̮̜̯͓̲̳̳̲̖̈́͆̎̆̓̏ļ̶̢̛͓̘͈̫̱͖̈́͑̂̈́͜͠ ̴̡̧̢̩̰̮͍̖̺̫̟̈̎̆̐̔̋͋͊͆̉̚̚͜f̶̡̢̥̞̯̪̠̼͙̮̗͓̗͓̯̫̮̊̍̃̃͘͜͜͜ḙ̷̢̡̡̧̲̯͖͔̳̱̩̜͍͔̳͈̗̪̖͌̔̍͜͝e̵̛̗͍̮͔̻̖͇̣̞̾̃́͑̀̀͑̃l̷̛͙̔͑̅̎͝î̶̡̤͖̘̠̼̟̱̖͉͎̙̂́̃̉͆̆̀̈̚̕͘͜n̴̤̺͇̹̩̻̞̺̳͍̬͇͎͈͈̎̀̿̑̆̐̄̇̆́̕̚ͅg̴̡̢̢͎̭̙̪͔͖͈̱̤̠͔͇͉̱͕̟̻̬̿̑̈́ͅş̵̢̧̼͍̮͍̩̪̝̣̟̖̼̪̻̩̜̇̍̽̍ ̶̧̛̠̺̟̬̫̩̹̥̖̼̳̦̹̺͉͉̓̋͗̍̈́̂̊̅̈́̇̏̈͑͝ẃ̴̧̧̰͍̣̞̺͙̰̭̳̩̇̅̅̊͐̃̌̈͂̏̅͑͆͆̅̿͗̈͊͘̚ͅͅį̸̙̹͎͔̈́͌̂͑̃͆̇̀͂̿̚̕͝l̷̨̢̢̢̡̛̜̺̱̭͇̹̫̺͉̙̺̤̟̻̿̂͗̎̑̋̀̾̾͜͝ͅl̷̡̛̠̫̬̙̘̫̬̣̲̓̐́͛͗͐̓́̓̈̿̈́̌̀ ̴̛̯̍͊̏̃̉͘l̵̡̧̺̰͔̼͙͎͉̯̣͐͂ͅę̶̧̧̢̛͙̫̜͚̮̟̠͈̈͊̽͋̓̈̈̈̾͛̀͝ā̶̡̼̮̼͍̜̫̇͑̀̿̃̈̓̒̋̄́͗̌̓̈̾͘͝͝͠d̴̝̖̘̗̣͙̎̓̉͊̒̓̐̈́͒̔̿̋̏̀͘͝ ̴̨̞̼̘̦̝̜̯̰ţ̴̨̡̩̗̩̯̘̠̮͚̳͓̫̭̦̯̙̫͈̤͌̃́̿̈́̇̿̏̈͛̓ơ̵̧̮͖̬̣̳̪͇̬̩̝̩͂̍͒̔̅͑̓̀̾͋̾̄̕̕ ̷͓̲̲͔̯̹̥̙̞̂̂͗ạ̴̡̨̹͓̱͔̰̗͈̙̃͐̑͗̾͆̉͐̅͑͝ͅ ̵̢̥̜̙͍̦͇͚͕̳̹̠͚̽͊̐̓͆̕̚͘͠ͅh̶̡̖̬̝̖̯̯͕̱̊͒̍̅̉͑͑̉͂e̸̦͍̲̞̣͇̺̩̪̜͙̫̩͔̠̠͕̭̍̃̓̑ͅl̸͎̭͊̽̂̽̋̂͗̒̓̈́̉̕ļ̸̪̙̟̮̼͇͔͖̫̘͍͍͗͂͑͑̂̔͆̈́͐̽͌̕f̵̢̗͙̎͛į̵̛̯̯͖͎̮̩͎̭̘̰̈́͂͂̄̈́̔͂͛̌̔̑̽̈̾͂̾̔͛̚͜͝͠r̷̢̻̱̹͓̯̘̩̥͓̄̈͜͝ē̸̬͓̹͎̰̜̝̗̙̺̖̦̬̥͎̩̈́̔͊̀̍̓̎̄̿̎̂̏̅ͅ ̷̨̨̛͇͙̼̼̩͙̣̳̗͙̰̙̮͕̩̘̻̥͂̐̓̌͑̈̍͗̇̆̀̈̇͝͝c̴̨̙̩̣͉̦̞͍̙͚̩̯̥̑͌͑̂̕̚͝͠ơ̶̡̢͚̻̦͈̹̥̫̰͈̰̟̯̻͎̭̬̳͊͊̄̕͜͝ͅͅņ̶̨̧̡͔̪̝̫̗̭̼̠̺̠̳̗̓͛̎͊̓͒̒̈́̔̂̽̑̈́͑͘͠c̶̨̧̛̗͍̭̻͓͙̖͖̙͚̱̃̄̇̾͌̑͛̄̈́̚͝ͅļ̵̪̩̙͓̐̓̂̓͒̃͆͌̚͠ͅù̷̳͔͕̣͊͝s̶̨̧̪͕̲͚̪̳̹͍̬͔̞̽͌͘į̷̳̋̈̐̅͊̋̓ǫ̵̡̢̡̛̪͚̻͕͉͍̙̜̣͇̖̊̅̅̽̋̚͝͝ņ̴̣͈͕̾̽̏̇̊̓̑̎̄̾͊̈̐̈́̂͑͗̂̚͝͝.̴̧̥͎̩̝̞̺̦͙̱̖̱̲̙̦̖̹͙̓̍̈̅̏͗͊̎͋ ̷̨̨̛͇͙̼̼̩͙̣̳̗͙̰̙̮͕̩̘̻̥͂̐̓̌͑̈̍͗̇̆̀̈̇͝͝c̴̨̙̩̣͉̦̞͍̙͚̩̯̥̑͌͑̂̕̚͝͠ơ̶̡̢͚̻̦͈̹̥̫̰͈̰̟̯̻͎̭̬̳͊͊̄̕͜͝ͅͅņ̶̨̧̡͔̪̝̫̗̭̼̠̺̠̳̗̓͛̎͊̓͒̒̈́̔̂̽̑̈́͑͘͠c̶̨̧̛̗͍̭̻͓͙̖͖̙͚̱̃̄̇̾͌̑͛̄̈́̚͝ͅļ̵̪̩̙͓̐̓̂̓͒̃͆͌̚͠ͅù̷̳͔͕̣͊͝s̶̨̧̪͕̲͚̪̳̹͍̬͔̞̽͌͘į̷̳̋̈̐̅͊̋̓ǫ̵̡̢̡̛̪͚̻͕͉͍̙̜̣͇̖̊̅̅̽̋̚͝͝ņ̴̣͈͕̾̽̏̇̊̓̑̎̄̾͊̈̐̈́̂͑͗̂̚͝͝.̴̧̥͎̩̝̞̺̦͙̱̖̱̲̙̦̖̹͙̓̍̈̅̏͗͊̎͋R̵̨̙̪͚̼͇̬̠͕͖̈́̅͛͒̈́͒ṵ̵̯̹̗͎̗̗͚͍̬̞͙͇̫̱̳̲̲̟̩̱̌̏͂̈́̏͌͗͋͊̾̾̂̊͋̓͌̂́͘͠͝ͅl̷̬͙̍̂̒̀̂̕ę̶̱͉̬̳̲͇̜͈͕̞̙̏̈́ ̶̰̳̣͉̼̟̹͎̮͕̼͕̘̀̾͆̈̓3̷͔̮̞͉̠͂8̸̨̢̛͈̪͈̹̘͓̫̘̬͖̳̗̪̠̥̼͔̞̀̿̄͂̍̑͊̓̓͋̈́̽̅͂̈:̷̧̨̫̦̖̲͈̠͓̝̩͍̒͋̈́̑̿̂͒͊͌̇̌̎̓̇̍͂̏̃͐͘̕ ̵̗̠͖͖̉̔̈́̌̊͂͗͛̋̌͘͝͠S̵̭̱̖̼̄͝i̸̧̟͚̮̦̪͎̞͓̠̭̟̹̥̠̫͌̅͌̈́̎͋̈́͐̈́̽͗́̊̋̎́̂̂̽̚͜͝ͅͅņ̶̛̛̘͕̼̩̼̺̇̏̊͂̓͛̓̽̎̅͌̂̿̅̓̃͘͘͝͠͠͝f̵̠̘̍̉̔̿̉͊͌̿͗͛͒̿ṳ̸̡̬̖̲̭͍͉͈̗̯̘͖̮̜̯͓̲̳̳̲̖̈́͆̎̆̓̏ļ̶̢̛͓̘͈̫̱͖̈́͑̂̈́͜͠ ̴̡̧̢̩̰̮͍̖̺̫̟̈̎̆̐̔̋͋͊͆̉̚̚͜f̶̡̢̥̞̯̪̠̼͙̮̗͓̗͓̯̫̮̊̍̃̃͘͜͜͜ḙ̷̢̡̡̧̲̯͖͔̳̱̩̜͍͔̳͈̗̪̖͌̔̍͜͝e̵̛̗͍̮͔̻̖͇̣̞̾̃́͑̀̀͑̃l̷̛͙̔͑̅̎͝î̶̡̤͖̘̠̼̟̱̖͉͎̙̂́̃̉͆̆̀̈̚̕͘͜n̴̤̺͇̹̩̻̞̺̳͍̬͇͎͈͈̎̀̿̑̆̐̄̇̆́̕̚ͅg̴̡̢̢͎̭̙̪͔͖͈̱̤̠͔͇͉̱͕̟̻̬̿̑̈́ͅş̵̢̧̼͍̮͍̩̪̝̣̟̖̼̪̻̩̜̇̍̽̍ ̶̧̛̠̺̟̬̫̩̹̥̖̼̳̦̹̺͉͉̓̋͗̍̈́̂̊̅̈́̇̏̈͑͝ẃ̴̧̧̰͍̣̞̺͙̰̭̳̩̇̅̅̊͐̃̌̈͂̏̅͑͆͆̅̿͗̈͊͘̚ͅͅį̸̙̹͎͔̈́͌̂͑̃͆̇̀͂̿̚̕͝l̷̨̢̢̢̡̛̜̺̱̭͇̹̫̺͉̙̺̤̟̻̿̂͗̎̑̋̀̾̾͜͝ͅl̷̡̛̠̫̬̙̘̫̬̣̲̓̐́͛͗͐̓́̓̈̿̈́̌̀ ̴̛̯̍͊̏̃̉͘l̵̡̧̺̰͔̼͙͎͉̯̣͐͂ͅę̶̧̧̢̛͙̫̜͚̮̟̠͈̈͊̽͋̓̈̈̈̾͛̀͝ā̶̡̼̮̼͍̜̫̇͑̀̿̃̈̓̒̋̄́͗̌̓̈̾͘͝͝͠d̴̝̖̘̗̣͙̎̓̉͊̒̓̐̈́͒̔̿̋̏̀͘͝ ̴̨̞̼̘̦̝̜̯̰ţ̴̨̡̩̗̩̯̘̠̮͚̳͓̫̭̦̯̙̫͈̤͌̃́̿̈́̇̿̏̈͛̓ơ̵̧̮͖̬̣̳̪͇̬̩̝̩͂̍͒̔̅͑̓̀̾͋̾̄̕̕ ̷͓̲̲͔̯̹̥̙̞̂̂͗ạ̴̡̨̹͓̱͔̰̗͈̙̃͐̑͗̾͆̉͐̅͑͝ͅ ̵̢̥̜̙͍̦͇͚͕̳̹̠͚̽͊̐̓͆̕̚͘͠ͅh̶̡̖̬̝̖̯̯͕̱̊͒̍̅̉͑͑̉͂e̸̦͍̲̞̣͇̺̩̪̜͙̫̩͔̠̠͕̭̍̃̓̑ͅl̸͎̭͊̽̂̽̋̂͗̒̓̈́̉̕ļ̸̪̙̟̮̼͇͔͖̫̘͍͍͗͂͑͑̂̔͆̈́͐̽͌̕f̵̢̗͙̎͛į̵̛̯̯͖͎̮̩͎̭̘̰̈́͂͂̄̈́̔͂͛̌̔̑̽̈̾͂̾̔͛̚͜͝͠r̷̢̻̱̹͓̯̘̩̥͓̄̈͜͝ē̸̬͓̹͎̰̜̝̗̙̺̖̦̬̥͎̩̈́̔͊̀̍̓̎̄̿̎̂̏̅ͅ ̷̨̨̛͇͙̼̼̩͙̣̳̗͙̰̙̮͕̩̘̻̥͂̐̓̌͑̈̍͗̇̆̀̈̇͝͝c̴̨̙̩̣͉̦̞͍̙͚̩̯̥̑͌͑̂̕̚͝͠ơ̶̡̢͚̻̦͈̹̥̫̰͈̰̟̯̻͎̭̬̳͊͊̄̕͜͝ͅͅņ̶̨̧̡͔̪̝̫̗̭̼̠̺̠̳̗̓͛̎͊̓͒̒̈́̔̂̽̑̈́͑͘͠c̶̨̧̛̗͍̭̻͓͙̖͖̙͚̱̃̄̇̾͌̑͛̄̈́̚͝ͅļ̵̪̩̙͓̐̓̂̓͒̃͆͌̚͠ͅù̷̳͔͕̣͊͝s̶̨̧̪͕̲͚̪̳̹͍̬͔̞̽͌͘į̷̳̋̈̐̅͊̋̓ǫ̵̡̢̡̛̪͚̻͕͉͍̙̜̣͇̖̊̅̅̽̋̚͝͝ņ̴̣͈͕̾̽̏̇̊̓̑̎̄̾͊̈̐̈́̂͑͗̂̚͝͝.̴̧̥͎̩̝̞̺̦͙̱̖̱̲̙̦̖̹͙̓̍̈̅̏͗͊̎͋</p><p>-------</p><p>"I...I don't know. It's just an art gallery, after all. I'll be busy examining the displays and taking notes on them."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>...I see. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."</p><p>As quick as those unexpected feelings had sprung onto Luz, they were instantly sucked out of her. Eradicated. Extracted.</p><p>R̷̡͈̩̗̙͖̭̣̟͋̇͊̉̃̇̓̊̚͝͝ę̶̩́̆̒̋m̴̛̫̼͖̮̤͎͕̙̣̈̀̈́̈́͘͠͝ơ̶̦̯̝͇̻̤͗́͑̂̓͆v̷̧̺̻̍̈̿̎́͗ę̸̟̼̲̠͚̰̥̘̹͌́̌̐̄͆̽̐̐͂d̷͙̜̤͇͈̰̹̯̐̓̈́͘͘.</p><p>Feelings like those were p̸̥͉͇̼̠̖̏͗͛̈́͜o̴̲͚̞̤̬̙͚̟̖̫̠̓̐͜ị̴̀̇̐̽̚n̶̲̜̗̼̐̆́̉̆̂̇͌̔͛ẗ̷̨̤̪̼̭̲͉͙͓̪̼́̐̀̀́͂͊̋͗̄͊̚͘ͅľ̴̡̗̳̯̟̫͖͙̬̣͕͎̄̈́̔͜͝e̶̼͈̳͍̞̝̫̣̺̞̣͈͑͗̌̌̒̈́ͅͅṡ̶͙͍̩̩̜̳͊̽̈́̐̈̋̂̌̽͜͠ͅs̷͓̟̝̲̹̙̳̟̤̥̼̄̄͋̉̚̕̕, anyways. Productivity requires a mind of clarity. Ă̵̖͍̘̙͚͖̐̈̓͒̀̅͂͑̚͘ͅ ̷̬̺͎̤̪̈́̋͜č̴̠̬̱̹͚̕͠ḷ̴̦̼̰͇̖͕̗͑̊͛̃̊͂̓̓͘̕̚͝ę̶̢̤̫̥͕͎̯̇͗͆͋ả̵̧̧̮̭̥͈̤͈̰̲̼̟͌̆̀͘͝ŗ̵̧̧̳͔̥̘̭͉͓̜̥͚̖̽̊̔͌̒͊́͌̀͒̅̈́̿͝ ̶̼͌̑̓̈͋͐̏m̸̡̛̠̙̦͍̣̻͖̰̜̹͑̓͛͜i̵̛̤̔̐̄̌̽̏͑̂̐̽̄̽ṋ̴̞̠̆d̴̩͎͎̮̞͓̬͕̤̮̱͛̑.̸̧͊ ̷̨̭̰̙̹͔͖̫͉̯̞̯̉̾̋̾̋͘͝ͅA̷̦̳͎̐͋͌̄̓̎̒̋͗̏̔̚n̸̛͕͓̪͎̰̻̠͚̬̠̄̈́͌͂̐ ̷̡̩̠̤̳̽͗͛ȩ̵̪̥̔ͅm̵̧͎̖̻͙̦̩̟̰̼͇̗̳̮̐͒̔͋p̷̦̟̤̪̞̉̌̐̎̈́̀̋ṯ̷̀̓̕͘y̴̥̽̅́̑͒͜ ̶̧͎̖͙̩͚̳͙̤̪͉͔͇̍̿̿̀́̅m̷̠̮̭̳̟̽̈͝i̴̥̯̩͈̠̟̥̩͈̤̪̕n̵̡͕̉̈́̐͒̐͝ͅḍ̷͙̳̱͖͚̦̤̎͜͠.̵̨̤̰͕̮̙̥̙̮͕̲̠̀̎̑̋̒͑̈́̅̇͘ ̷̝͍͉̰̮̝͕̯̮̗͐̽̈́̀̍́͐̉͋͊͝͠͝ͅ</p><p>Â̴̛̟̹̯̭͖̯͔̻̈́̂̉̉̎͆̈̋̚͘ ̸̨̨̖̝̣̝̜̱̑͋̃̅̇b̶̢̤̫̬̼̲̝͉̯̥̗͙͒͗̂͆̊̔̅̏̕̕ͅe̴̡̢̦̱͈͙̲̰̦͊̽̌̈́͠n̸̡̨̯̂͋͊͊̓͑̏̑̕ͅd̸̲͕̱͕̘͔̖̦̫̙̩͉͛̓͒̌͂̑̚͠a̷̠̗̦̲̦̝̱͙͛̓b̶͈̪̎͂̓͊̎̓̕l̵̜̦͍̲̩͑͌͝e̸̳̼̪̰͍̣͚̠̖̊̾̾̇̿̂͗̃͠͠ ̸̡̢̢̙͍͕͓̹̱̫̯͉͔̌͑̊̓͂̽̏̋́̈m̷̢̼̯͉̌̓̄̈́i̵̡͍̪̪̪̮͇͉̥͗̅̾͌͝n̸̮͂̚d̴̡̖̮̙̻͓̾̾͗͋͌̄͐͠.̴͚̦̲̥̭͆͌͌̀̈́̿͋̊̇̕ ̷̤̙̱̗́̾̓͋̇͘</p><p>"<em>Ahhh!</em>" Luz yelped out in pain, as her hands began to scrunch up against her head.</p><p>"<em>Luz? </em>What's wrong?" Amity asked, instantly standing up from the sudden painful scream.</p><p><em>Pain</em>. Her head felt like it was imploding on itself, as a burning sensation overpowered any other senses. However, after a moment of writhing from the headache, the pain began to gradually ease. Looking over at Amity's concerned expression, Luz began to realize the scene she had caused, which unsettled her deeply.</p><p>Slowly sitting up once more, Luz grabbed for her bag, before slipping it into her back. "Sorry. My head started to hurt. I haven't been getting the greatest sleep lately, so it's probably because of that. I'll...see you tomorrow."</p><p>Before giving Amity the chance to catch her, Luz began to sprint back to the school. She didn't want to be caught. She <em>couldn't</em> be caught up in whatever was going on.</p><p>But...did she even know <em>why? </em></p><p>
  <em>--------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Thank you for reading!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sorry, this update was EXTREMELY overdue. As some of you may know, my mental (and as a result, my physical as well) health hasn't been the greatest. My anxiety has been through the roof, and unfortunately, that made it difficult for me to write.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I've been feeling a bit better recently, though! Especially with the hopes of season 2 being somewhat soon, I've been improving myself little by little.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Thank you for your patience, and for all the love. While I didn't respond to many comments during my hiatus, it always made me smile when I saw a new reader experiencing my story. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I really appreciate it. Until next time :,)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Dino</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(PS: Some of the glitchy text this time around is intentionally VERY hard to read. No help from me this time in the comments haha)</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>